New Spy
by Dragonlord0
Summary: The girls are sent to rescue a kings son however this will be the best mission of their lives. OC harem. Girl on girl action. Lemons and pregnancy. Now officially a crossover harem full of the sites most beautiful women in cartoon comic video game and movie history ladies and gentlemen
1. saving the kings son

Chapter 1 freeing the kings son

Three girls were in their home enjoying their day. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. One had red hair and green eyes and the last had black hair and brown eyes. These girls were known as Sam Clover and Alex they were spies.

"Ugh I hate Mandy I wish someone would put her in her place." Clover said in annoyance.

"Calm down Clover sure she's annoying but its nothing we cant handle." Sam said before the floor beneath them sucked them in a vent.

"Oh come on not now!" Alex yelled as the fell down on the landing.

"Good day spies." A man named jerry said smiling at them.

"Jerry is it to much for you to just call us like normal people?" Sam asked.

"Sorry but yes anyway your new mission is to rescue the king of Sparta's son." Jerry said brining up an image of a man with black hair and a black beard.

"Sparta the home of earths greatest warriors cool." Sam said.

"Yes indeed but this is serious the kings son has gone missing for the past 3 days who was responsible for a peace treaty about to be signed with Persia. Without him the king is afraid a war could occur." Jerry said brining an image of the kings son. The man looked to be a year older then them 17 years old. He had brown hair green eyes dressed in a grey hoodie grey jeans and black boots.

"Talk about handsome." Alex whispered to the girls who blush.

"Whats his name?" Sam asked.

"His name is Sean Ashburn Kruger the king adopted him since he was friends with his real parents when they were alive and wanted to make sure their son was taken care of." Jerry said

"Wow do we have any suspects or clues?" Sam asked.

"Well council man Theron is the biggest suspect since he's hated the king and his family for unknown reasons. Now your gadgets you may choose since this is a very serious matter." Jerry said giving them what they needed.

"We won't let you down Jerry." Sam said as they took off.

Sparta

The king known as Leonidas was in his home waiting for some news of his son to be heard.

"Sir some girls from the organization are here to see you." A solder said.

"Very well solder let them in." Leonidas said.

The girls walked in and admired the room.

"Im glade you could come please you must help find my son he is the only one who can help ensure this peace treaty." The king said.

"What happened before he kidnaped?" Alex asked.

"A few of the council were not exactly happy with the peace treaty since Sparta and Persia have always been at each others throats for centuries but my son managed to convince them to stop the blood shed." The king said.

"Is there anyone you think would do this?" Sam asked.

"Theron is the most likely since he's one who believes in letting only blood lines take place as king." Leonidas said.

"We'll look into him. Alex you look around to see what you can find." Sam said as they left.

Later

Alex was looking though various places to find the kings son. She turned on a heat scan and found there was an underground lair beneath her.

"Well lets have a look." Alex said to herself finding an access door and found it was abandoned.

"Well look what we have here." A voice said that she heard before she was knocked.

With Sam and Clover

They were looking through Theron's office. They found all sorts of proof that he was behind this.

"So he's the one behind all this but why?" Clover asked.

"Because he wants a war to happen. This was he can overthrow the king and take his place instead of his family." Sam said as the files she found listed all sorts of plans he made.

"We better warn him." Clover said as they left not knowing what was about to happen to Alex.

With Alex

Alex opened her eyes and found herself being dragged to a cell.

"Look she's waking up time to see what she's like." A man said about to strip her but as they opened the door she was pulled in making her nearly scream but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Do as I say and you live. I'm not going to hurt you but they will do horrible things to you unless you do as I say ok?" The man whispered making her see he was trying to protect her.

"What do I need to do?" Alex asked shaking.

"Take off your suit its what they want trust me I won't do anything." The man said holding her close making her sigh and with shaking hands took off her suit revealing her nude but happy and relieved he kept his eyes on her face as she handed him her suit and he threw it at the guards who took it away laughing.

"Sorry about this but I knew what they were going to do to you so I had to act for your safety." The man said giving her a large jacket to cover herself.

"Thank you." Alex said covering her body. She then looked at the man dressed in grey jeans and black boots. His chest was very muscled and had a six pack. She looked at his face and gasped.

"Your the kings son." Alex said.

"Yup. I assume my dad asked for help to find me?" Sean asked making her nod.

"Yeah. How do we get out of here?" Alex asked shivering but found a blanket over her body and saw he gave it to her. She could see he had a very kind heart since he not once looked at her nude body but just her face which made her smile.

"Well I had a plan to get out when they came back but now because of you we can get out faster just stay close to me." Sean said kicking the door down and crashed it into a guard who was in front of it killed in the process. Sean found her suit with him and threw it to her.

"Thanks." Alex said getting dressed again. They soon ran down the halls.

"Hang on." Sean said picking her up bridal style making her blush but squealed as he jumped very high and out of the prison.

"Whoa how'd you do that?" Alex asked in excitement.

"Spartan training now come on my dad needs to hear this." Sean said picking her up and ran to the meeting.

With he council

"This is absurd why should we listen to these outsiders?" Theron yelled trying to cover his actions.

"We have proof you've been plotting to overthrow the king and his family for months this just made you act faster." Clover said.

"Lies you tramp!" A man said before a shield was thrown at him. They all turned and saw the kings son and Alex enter.

"Alex!" Clover and Sam yelled happy she was ok.

"What they say is true Theron tired to overthrow my father so he could gain control." Sean said shocking the whole council and glared at Theron who tried to run away but Sean threw a Speer at his leg making him yell in pain. "Your going to pay for your crimes." Sean said punching him in the face.

Later

"You were forced to do what!" Clover asked Alex as she told them her story.

"Yeah it was really embarrassing but he said it was for my protection since he said they do terrible things I knew what he was talking about so I stripped but he never looked at my body just my face and when I was naked he gave me his jacket and a blanket to cover me." Alex said blushing remembering how close they were together as he covered her from her attackers.

"Aw thats so sweet." Sam said.

"I wish he could come with us though." Alex said as they had to leave in an hour.

Later

Alex sighed in sadness as she Sam and Clover walking into their school.

"Whats wrong Alex?" Sam asked already guessing what she was sad about.

"I miss him." Alex said but saw the shocked looks on their faces before smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Alex asked before a finger tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Sean smiling at her.

"Wha?" Alex tried to say but just pulled him into a hug. "What are you doing here?" Alex asked happy to see him.

"Well my dad and that Jerry guy talked me to coming here and so surprise." Sean said making her and the girls giggle happy to see him.

"Hello handsome." A woman said with an annoying laugh and voice. He turns and sees a girl with black hair and purple eyes.

"Mandy leave him alone." Sam said.

"Come on handsome lets leave these little whores." Mandy said and shrieked as he punched a locker right next to her head and shakes as it went right through it and glared at her.

"Get lost little whore now." Sean said in a dangerous tone making her nod and ran away in fear. "What a bitch." Sean said while the girls snickered before bursting out laughing.

"Oh I'm so happy your here more then ever now." Alex said hugging his arm.

Later back at the house

The girls had no problem with him staying with them at all.

Sean was on the couch about to fall asleep till he felt something on top of him. He opened his left eye slightly and saw Alex in her nightgown showing him she was in a bra and thong. Sean smiled holding her close which made her smile happy he was here with her and the girls.

 **Authors note: Friend of mine asked me to make this so here it is. This will be a harem like all my stories and have girl on** **girl action. No Mandy isn't in it.**

 **List of girls are.**

 **Alex**

 **Sam**

 **Clover**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **See ya**


	2. First mission

Chapter 2 first mission

Sean yawned as he opened his eyes and found Alex still on his chest. Smiling he ran his hand through her hair making her smile and opened her eyes. She enjoyed her night with him feeling safe in his arms happy her mom wasn't home for another week otherwise she would have freaked.

"Aww how cute." Clover said startling them. Alex hid her face in his chest while he simply shakes his head in amusement.

"Can you please give me some privacy so I can get dressed?" Sean asked getting up showing them he only had his green camouflage boxers on making them blush seeing his muscled body.

"Yeah sure bathroom is over there." Alex blushing. Once he was gone Sam and Clover huddled around Alex.

"So what happened last night?" Sam said smirking.

"Nothing we just slept together no sex at all. Besides I'm not ready for that." Alex said blushing up a storm as she got her regular cloths on.

"We're just teasing you Alex." Clover said smiling.

"You know I overheard some of the solders saying he was allowed more then one lover. Care to share?" Sam asked making Alex blush.

"We're not even dating." Alex said.

"Oh really so you don't mind if we try our luck?" Clover asked grinning.

"Hey I saw him first he's mine." Alex said but covered her mouth while the girls giggled. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and saw Sean dressed in his regular cloths smiling at her making her smile back.

"Heres the deal since I'm grateful you girls rescued me how about I take each of you on a date. Alex first since she's the one who found me and because I kinda owe her for stripping her." Sean said making her blush but smiled at him. "Sam will be next and then Clover." Sean said.

"Well if your ok with it." Alex said poking her fingers together.

"Hey who wouldn't want to date three hot girls who kick ass?" Sean said making them all laugh before the door opened and Alex's mom walked in.

"Alex I...Oh hello girls and who's this?" Carmen asked with a kind smile.

"Oh uh this is Sean an exchange student from Sparta." Alex said glad she got dressed before her mother came home. "I offered him a place to stay since he didn't want to stay with Mandy and since he helped me against some thugs." Alex said hopping her mother wouldn't freak but sighed in relief when she smiled.

"Well since he was protecting you I have no problem with him staying at all." Carmen said hugging.

"Thanks I really appreciate it." Sean said smiling.

"Just so long as two don't do anything inappropriate I don't want to be a grandmother so soon." Carmen said making Alex blush up so bad Santa would use her for his sled and not Rudolf.

"MOM!" Alex yelled making everyone burst out laughing.

Later

Alex and the others walked to school but she was still blushing from what her mother said. Images of her holding a baby in her arms kept popping up.

"Alex what is wrong with you?" Sean asked snapping his fingers in front of her.

"Huh? Oh sorry my mind is all over the place." Alex said.

"Are you that freaked out by what your mom said?" Sean knowing the answer as she blushed.

"Well I..." She tried to say.

"We'll if our relationship does go that far its something to look forward to for me." Sean said making her blush more but smiled.

Just then the trash can sucked them in it.

"What the hell is this!" Sean yelled. They soon landed on a mattress. "What the hell?" Sean asked.

"Good day spies glad you could drop in." Jerry asked making them sweat drop.

"Seriously?" Sean asked in annoyance.

"Welcome to our world." Sam said dryly.

Just the a picture of some guy appeared.

"Ricky Mathis? Who's that?" Sean asked.

"Singer who recently released one album. But recently theres something going on and he's related somehow." Jerry said.

"Great so you want us to observe and report not my style but I can try." Sean said before he was put in an outfit similar to the girls but his was colored grey also had a cool pair of shades on his eyes that could actually scan an area. "Nice." Sean said flexing his muscles.

"Well better get you geared up. Oh since this is your first mission you'll be following their orders." Jerry said making the girls have some rather amusing thoughts.

"Don't even think about it." Sean said.

Later in the air

"The Spies wow how original." Sean said dryly.

"Anyway heres your gadgets and Sean you'll be using your more preferred method of fighting but they won't kill." Jerry said before pressing the eject button. "Oh I love doing that." Jerry said grinning.

"Mother fucker!" Sean yelled as the landed on his back. It didn't hurt but it annoyed him.

"Sorry!" The girls yelled getting off him.

"OW!" Sean yelled as he stood up. "I'm going to kill him next time." Sean said.

"Come on we have a job to do." Sam said leading them inside a limo.

Later

They arrived at some fancy hotel room and meets Ricky's tour manager Phill who leads them to Ricky.

"Nice to see you guys." Ricky said before he had to leave with his manager.

Sean noticed something strange and used his shades to scan the room and picked up a CD that was glowing.

"What the hell?" Sean said scanning the disk.

"So besides the fact that Ricky has crazy fans and glowing CD's he looks normal to me." Alex said.

"I don't think he's behind all the craziness thats happened as of late." Sean said.

"What makes you say that?" Clover asked.

"Its possible he doesn't even know whats happening but his manager well I don't like him he's hiding something." Sean said standing up

Later

Sean was right after heading up to the manger as the people in the crowd listened to his music he was in a room with soundproof glass.

"The music gives me a headache at night so I stay up here and enjoy the quite." Phill said not seeing Sean narrow his eyes.

"Well that was weird." Alex said as they went up an elevator.

"He was playing that glowing CD somethings up." Sean said using his special phone to call Jerry.

"Hello spies." Jerry said.

"Jerry what can you tell us about Sebastian?" Clover asked.

"Well it says here he was a great performer till an accident cost him his arm." Jerry said showing them a video of his arm being burnt off that scared the girls.

"So now he's somehow using this guys to control the people." Sean said guessing.

"Possibly but not certain." Jerry said

Later

They soon arrived at an island that was on the tour. Sean snuck around and found out that Sebastian was trying to control people using the music from the glowing CD's.

"Hey your not supposed to be here!" A guard yelled.

"Oh fuck." Sean said running away but got caught.

"So the son of the king of Sparta how unexpected." Sebastian said.

"Yeah well life is full of surprises." Sean said before pulling out his new guns and fired at the guards but it didn't kill them rather just stun them. Sebastian tried to run away but got blasted in the back before he could get far. "Hmm not bad." Sean said twirling the gun in his hand for a second.

Later

Sean and the girls back at Alex's house were relaxing since her mother would be gone for a few days.

"Man that mission was annoying who tries to take over the world with music of all things?" Sean asked in annoyance.

"Apparently him." Alex said eating some chips.

"Still at least he failed before he could even start." Sam said.

"No kidding I almost feel bad for Ricky since he didn't even know he was being used." Clover said.

"So when are you two going on that date?" Sam asked making Alex blush.

"Actually while you two were busy enjoying the real concert Sean and I snuck off to go to the movies." Alex said scratching her head in embarrassment for not telling them.

"What why didn't you say anything?" Clover asked.

"Sorry I forgot." Alex said sheepishly.

"Alex!" Sam and Clover yelled tackling her.

Sean simply smirked in amusement.

"Oh boy I swear mom was right women in america are crazy." Sean said before they tackled him.

"Crazy are we?" Sam asked in amusement but they all squealed in laughter as he lifted them all up with ease.

"Yes you all are." Sean said laughing. Alex giggled happy to see this relation ship was going ok.

 **Authors note: Yay another chapter. I need a list of the girls from the show so if anyone is willing to do that I'd appreciate the help.**

 **Current harem**

 **Alex**

 **Sam**

 **Clover**

 **Britney**

 **and Donna**

 **Also yeah for now the girls live with their parents but in time they will have that big house. I forgot about the fact that the live with their moms since I haven't seen the show in years. I might add the girls mothers and make them younger but I don't know.**


	3. New Jerry

Chapter 3 New Jerry

Sean sighed as he and the girls tested a new weapon.

"This is so annoying why do we have to do this?" Alex asked in her spy gear.

"I don't know but this putting a dent in me planing for my date." Clover said growling.

"Clam down girls." Sam said as they left the area not seeing a man watching them.

Later

Sean chuckled in amusement as he took Sam to a restaurant of roman design.

"Wow this place is expensive how did you afford?" Sam asked in awe.

"Hello kings son." Sean said making her giggle. Just the his phone went off. "What is it Jerry I'm in the middle of something?" Sean said.

"Sorry just letting you know I've seen your falling behind in history so I've taken the time to hire a tutor for you to catch up no need to thank me just happy to help." Jerry said before ending the call.

"GRRRR!" Sean growled in annoyance. "How did you stand him for so long?" Sean asked glowing red in anger. Sam chuckled in embarrassment.

"Lets not think about him and just focus on our date ok?" Sam said calming him down.

They had been enjoying their food till Mandy came in and started criticizing the place.

"Great." Sam said dryly. Sean saw one of the waiters with some food in hand and smirked pretending to stretch his legs he tried the waiter and he hit Mandy with all sorts of food making her scream in horror of her cloths being ruined and stormed off. Sam snickered before bursting out into a fit of giggles. "Nice job." Sam said.

They soon finished their food and he walked her home.

"Thanks for the diner and walking me back home." Sam said before she pulled him into a deep kiss and moaned as she held him close and giggled as his hands explored her back. Sean ended the kiss and smiled at her before she went inside while he walked back to Alex's home. Sam sighed in happiness holding her heart.

"Oh I am so going to make the next date even better." Sam said seductively heading to her room and undressed in the nude before getting in her bed.

Next day

The girls all got calls from Jerry at the worst times.

"I swear he nearly scared the hell out of me at the arcade when his face appeared." Clover said trying desperately not to pull her hair.

"I hate when he buts into our personal lives I don't need some tutor." Alex said steaming.

"And he almost ruined our date last night." Sam said.

"I honestly feel better fighting some criminal over dealing with him." Sean said before the TV started glowing and sucked them in. "Oh you got to be fucking kidding me!" Sean yelled. The landed on the couch and thankfully Sean caught Alex before her butt hit the hard ground.

"Jerry enough is enough!" Clover yelled.

"We're tired of you invading our personal lives." Sam said before the chair turned and some other guy is seen making them all blink.

"What the? Who are you?" Sean asked.

"I'm Mac Smit your new boss." Mac said.

"Wheres Jerry?" Sam asked.

"He decided to retire after 35 years of working here." Mac said.

"Wow and here I was going to give him an earful for invading our personal time." Sean said chuckling.

"Well fortunately for all of you I won't be like that since I'm more respectable for peoples personal lives." Mac said.

"Finally." Sean said.

Later

Mac had given them credit cards to shop in Paris for all the trouble Jerry gave them. Sean rolled his eyes in amusement seeing the girls star struck. But something didn't sit well with him. Why would Jerry retire without so much as a word? Did he fell sorry for annoying them or was something else going on?

"Hey Sean whats with the look?" Alex asked.

"Something isn't right about Jerry retiring why would he leave without saying a single word to us?" Sean asked making her blink.

"You know come to think of it." Alex said before Sam and Clover screamed as their credit cards attacked them.

"Huh!?" Sean said in confusion but ducked fast just as it almost hit him and jumped and smashed it with his foot. "Ok what the hell was that?" Sean asked.

"I have no idea just all of a sudden the credit cards attacked us." Sam said as they left. They failed to see a man looking at them with a controller in his hands.

Later

Mac had said he'd look into the incident but told them they could relax for now in a new car and the girls took it but Sean was suspicious of something.

And he was right the car blew up.

"Ok this is getting out of hand first the card now this?" Sean asked in annoyance. Just then a stick of explosives landed near them. Sean scanned for fingerprints and found they belonged to some guy named Tim Scam. "Oh boy." Sean said.

"What is it?" Sam asked not seeing what was wrong.

"Spell the name backwards." Sean said. Sam did and gasped.

"What is it?" Clover asked.

"Backwards it spells Mac Stim." Sean said making their eyes widen.

"But that means Jerry didn't retire then and was kidnaped." Alex said.

"My thoughts exactly look we need to head back." Sean said getting their gear and flew off.

They soon arrived back at headquarters.

"Lets see here." Sean said accessing the data bass for intel on Tim Scam. "Ah here it says here he was a weapons designer here but was fired for illegal use of WHOOP's technology. My guess is he kidnaped Jerry and took his place using his name backwards. Not really original though." Sean said dryly.

"So any guesses as to where he might be?" Alex asked.

"Hang on." Sean said typing something in. "What the he's in space I guess if your going to keep someone captive thats the best place to do it." Sean said.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Mac said not knowing they knew the truth.

"Oh nothing Tim." Sean said pulling him into a headlock.

"What but how did you?" Tim said trying to get free.

"Your fingerprints were left behind on the explosives and your name popped up just spelled backwards so I knew it was you." Sean said hitting his pressure points making him unconscious.

"Wow that was fast." Alex said just as Sam and Clover came down with real agents to secure him and a video of Jerry came up.

"Hello spies." Jerry said happy they were alright. "Well done on capturing Tim Scam I honestly never thought he'd come up again." Jerry said.

"I hope this gives us some free time and you'll stop butting into our personal lives." Sean said in annoyance making Jerry chuckle in embarrassment.

"Right of course." Jerry said scratching his head.

Later

Sean was on the couch in Alex's home when he's phone rang and saw it was Clover.

"Hey Clover whats up?" Sean asked.

"Oh nothing I was just hoping you would like to go to the movies for a date since you've gone out with Sam and Alex now." Clover said.

"Sure give me a second." Sean said getting up.

At the movies

Clover actually picked out an action adventure movie.

"Wow nice." Sean said hanging his arm around her shoulders making her giggle.

"Ugh so stupid." Said the voice of Mandy who was ruining the movie for everyone.

"Aw man not her." Clover said in annoyance. Sean saw the cup holder above her and smirked.

"Hey hand my your lesser lip stick." Sean said getting her to blink but did so anyway and had to suppress a giggle as it shoots the cup above her and hit Mandy on the head with everything in it making her yell.

"What the!" Mandy yelled before the usher came in and dragged her away.

"My hero." Clover said kissing him on the lips making him chuckle in amusement

After the movie was over Sean walked her back home.

"I cant believe you actually did that to Mandy I wish I thought of that." Clover said,

"I'm a man who takes in his surroundings and acts on instinct." Sean said making her giggle.

"So does this mean you'll accept the harem idea?" Clover asked making him chuckle.

"I guess so whats the harm just promise me you girls won't fight over who's in charge." Sean said getting her to nod and kissed him before going inside her house. As she closed the door she got hearts in her eye.

"Best date ever now just need to plan some more adult dates." Clover said stripping out of her cloths and slept in the nude.

Back at Alex's house

Alex sighed as she slept on the couch with Sean in only her bra and thong while he was in his boxers making out with each other.

"Alex let me ask you something are you really ok with this harem idea?" Sean asked.

"Hey I've known Sam and Clover for years and I don't want them to miss out on this so yeah I'm ok with it." Alex said smiling kissing his chest making him smirk holding her close as they went to sleep.

 **Authors note: FUCK I really need to catch up on the show since I screwed up on the** **girls ages during the first season so I had to change the age of my character from 15 to 17. So this is going to be put on hold till I catch up again.**


	4. Fugitives

Chapter 4 fugitives

 **(Just to let others know I'm skipping a few episodes since they don't interest me that much)**

Alex moaned in her sleep as she opened her eyes and smiled at Sean who was still asleep. She got a small grin deciding to tease him. Alex took off her bra and her small thong from under the covers and threw it over the couch.

Sean opened his eyes and found Alex on his chest making him smile but he felt something was up and blushed as she moved up showing her nude body to him.

"Like what you see big boy?" Alex said teasingly circling her fingers on his chest.

"Whoa what brought this on?" Sean said trying to keep his eyes on her face but since last time he did it to protect her this time it wasn't the same and had some trouble but was managing.

"Thought I'd give you a peek of what you'll be seeing when we go that far." Alex said kissing him. Truth being she was ok if they had sex now but wanted it to be special for the both of them.

"Alex please stop I'm trying to be a respectful since we're in your mothers house." Sean stuttered out making her giggle grabbing his hand and placed it on her left breast making him squeeze getting a moan out from her.

"Are you saying you don't want to touch my nude body?" Alex asked in a tempting voice. "I wouldn't mind you taking me on the couch now. Imagine me just screaming your name out as you pound into me." Alex said in a seductive voice making him nearly lose all restraint but kept it up for her. Alex smirked and decided to press his last button. She slowly kissed her way down to his boxers and smirked as she removed it and licked her lips seeing his long big and hard cock. "Wow you Spartans really are well equipped." Alex said. Just then the doors opened and Sam and Clover walked in.

"Hey Alex do you...?" Was as far as Sam got as she and Clover froze seeing the act.

"AHHHHH!" Alex yelled in embarrassment and hid her face in his chest while Sean internally sighed in relief since he wanted to make this special for her.

"Oh my god we are so sorry!" Clover said holding her face.

"Get out!" Alex yelled as they went outside. "Man they ruined the moment!" Alex yelled but sighed as he held her close rubbing her back.

"Look not that I don't want to do this with you but I want it to be special for you and the girls." Sean said making her blink and smiled kissing him.

"Aw so whats your idea of special?" Alex asked.

"I'm not telling things are better when your surprised." Sean said making her giggle and kissed him again. "But if it makes you feel better I don't mind waking up to you like this." Sean said rubbing her belly making her giggle.

"Good because honestly I'm a nude sleeper." Alex said leaving for the shower swaying her hips. "Care to join me?" Alex said spanking her ass. Sean simply chuckled in amusement. "I'm not talking about sex till your surprise is ready but that doesn't mean we can explore each others body." Alex said and giggled as he lifted her up.

Later

"We are so sorry for barging in Alex we didn't know." Sam said.

"It's alright you didn't know besides Sean said he wanted our first times to be special but he's ok with exploring a little." Alex said grinning making them blush but giggled.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Sean asked brining them their drinks.

"Oh nothing mister explorer." Clover said making him chuckle. Just then they were sucked into a vent.

"Aw come on is it so hard to just call?" Sean yelled in anger before they landed but not on the couch just the hard floor. "What now!" Sean yelled but saw the stern look in Jerry's eyes. "Whats with the look?" Sean asked before the girls were caught in some kind of sphere.

"Whats this about?" Sam asked as Jerry showed the girls a video of them stealing from a bank.

"Is this supposed to be some joke?" Sean asked.

"No I'm afraid not so as of now the girls will be given micro chips into their brains to make sure this doesn't happen again." Jerry said.

"Wait a minute that cant be them look at the time and date I can prove thats not them." Sean said pulling out his phone and showed a video of them pranking Mandy being attacked by bees. Jerry blinked in confusion as he saw the time and date were the same. "This proves they didn't do that and come on you've known them for years you really think they'd do that?" Sean asked in disappointment.

"I see your point let them go." Jerry said making the girls sigh in relief. "Sorry about that but it was rather convincing you must understand that." Jerry said.

"Well just don't do it again." Clover said in annoyance.

"Let me see something." Sean said accessing the video again and saw something come off the fake clover. "Since I'm not in the video I'm good to get that piece of evidence. Stay here till then." Sean said running off.

An hour later

Sean came back and gave the sample to Jerry who showed it was human DNA that matched Clover.

"This is getting out of hand something isn't right how can the DNA match hers when she was with me the whole time." Sean said till something clicked in his head. "Hmm Jerry is there anyone you've encountered or the girls that could clone others?" Sean asked.

"Well yes a year ago they encountered a man who could do that named Macker the safecracker he suffered a fall when they caught him though. Its possible he may be behind this." Jerry said

Later

Sean and the girls went to an island where they believe the man who cloned them is at.

"I remember this guy it took us a year to grow our hair back." Alex said rubbing her hair.

"And now because of his injuries he blames all of you so this is his way of revenge." Sean said as they entered a facility and saw green tubes that had clones of the girls inside.

"Ew freaky." Sam said in disgust.

"Well look who is it." A man said above them. He had blond hair and half his body was robotic. "And the king of Sparta's son how unexpected." Macker said narrowing his one non robotic eye at him.

"So your the one who cloned the girls. I'm going to enjoy beating you to death for that." Sean said jumping up to him and tackled him. The girls fought with their clones and managed to do a pretty good job.

"They may look like us but they don't have our skills." Sam said kicking away a cloned Clover.

Sean kicked Macker in the chest making him groan in pain. He tried to shot him but Sean kicked away his gut before giving him an uppercut that sent him flying up and on the ground making a loud thud and dent in the floor.

"Man these guys are real pushovers compared to the enemies I've faced back in Sparta." Sean said in disappointment.

Later

As Sean promised Alex he had brought her to a place she would love. It was a special waterfall that was isolated from others so no one would disturb them and made sure Jerry wouldn't interrupt them.

"Wow this place is beautiful how'd you find it?" Alex asked in awe.

"Little something I found on my spar time." Sean said kissing her forehead making her giggle.

"Now this is perfect." Alex said removing her cloths till she was completely naked and pulled him into another kiss moaning as his hands rubbed her back. Alex ended the kiss and removed his cloths till they were both naked. Alex giggled as she dived into the water making him chuckled as he got in and searched for her. Alex emerged in front of him and pulled him into another kiss wrapping her legs around his waist as she did. She giggled when she felt something poking her.

"Is someone excited now?" Alex asking teasingly.

"Hey I got a hot naked girl in my arms how can I not be?" Sean asked making her giggle more before pulling him to the shallows and pushed him on his back.

"Now let me show you what I can do." Alex said getting on her knees and licked her lips seeing his hard cock again. She licked the tip making him groan out. Alex smirked before opening her mouth and brought him inside moaning like crazy from his taste. Alex moved her head up and down enjoying his taste licking the tip with her soft tongue and played with his balls. She moved in deeper and almost gaged from her gag reflex but moved it aside.

'Thats it big boy give me what you got.' Alex thought in her head. Sean placed a hand on her head playing with her hair. Alex moved faster on his cock slurping sounds escaped her mouth every few seconds but she just wanted her prize.

'Almost there come to Momma.' Alex thought in her head before she moved faster and her eyes widen as he came inside her mouth moaning from his taste and made sure she didn't miss any of it. She pulled off his cock and smiled at him before she squealed in excitement as he pulled her legs up to his shoulders and had her pussy over his face.

"My turn." Sean said licking her pussy making her gasp and moan. Alex was moaning like crazy as her lover pleased her pussy.

"Oh yes yes yes more." Alex moaned out playing with her breasts. She gasped as his hands went to her ass cheeks and played with them. She whimpered in pleasure before screaming as he shoved his tongue into her pussy making her cry out his name repeatedly. "Ah ah ah yes keep going." Alex moaned out as she was pleasured to new heights.

Alex gasped as he bite down on her pussy. "Oh god yes fuck me! Fuck me!" Alex yelled out in bliss feeling his teeth on her pussy lips before she screamed out in sexual bliss as she came in his mouth.

"Mmm tasty." Sean said licking her one last time before pulling her to a hug.

"Oh this feels amazing." Alex said in a dreamy voice.

"Time for the main act." Sean said placing her on her back and she smiled as he lined up with her entrance. She moaned as he rubbed himself to get wet so she wouldn't be in as much pain when her virginity was taken.

"Do it make me yours." Alex said lovingly and gasped as he slowly entered her entrance and kept herself from screaming in pain but tears came out of her eyes. Sean kissed her making her moan and wrapped her legs around his waist. Blood came out of her pussy but she was more focused on the pleasure replacing the pain. "You can move now. Fuck me till I cant stand." Alex said kissing his neck moaning as he thrusted inside her pussy hearing slapping sounds as well.

"Damn your tight." Sean said feeling her grip on him.

"Yes! Yes! YES! Fuck me like a whore!" Alex yelled letting the pleasure cloud her mind since she never really cursed before. "I belong to you and only you!" Alex yelled out as her pussy was pounded by the man she loved so much she didn't care what she said about herself.

"Who does this body belong to?" Sean said trying to make her submit to him as he changed positions having her on her hands and knees.

"You! I'm your bitch fuck me till I cant move!" Alex yelled out as he thrusted into her again twice as fast. She gasped as he slapped her ass. She moaned from the pain before she started feeling her orgasm coming fast. "Fuck me faster I'm close." Alex said before screaming in lust as she came squeezing his member tightly and moaned out as she felt him come inside her happy she was on birth control. "Oh yes so good." Alex moaned out before he pulled out and rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks.

"Theres one more hole that needs to be filled." Sean said making her grin and spanked herself.

"Well then do it." Alex said gasping as he thrusted inside her ass. "Oh boy yes." Alex said.

"Now this is even tighter." Sean said thrusting into her faster before he grabbed her legs and holds them up making her stay up on her hands.

"Oh Fuck! Fuck my ass like the bitch I am." Alex yelled out feeling her mind shut down from the great pleasure. "Spank me." Alex said submissively. Sean smirked striking her ass making her cry out in pleasure and felt her walls beginning to squeeze him till she came again as did he.

"I think you've hit your limit here." Sean said pulling out of her. "And who knew you'd swear so much and actually insult yourself during sex." Sean said making her blink and blush.

"I guess I got carried away my bad." Alex said as they got dressed of course he had to help her since she was exhausted.

"Oh its not a bad thing at all. I found it actually pretty cute." Sean said picking her up bridal style making her giggle.

"Just imagine what Sam and Clover might do when its their turn." Alex said making him chuckle as he carried her back home.

 **Authors note: Wow I didn't exactly plan that it just happened in my head. Anyway some episodes will be skipped and others will take place later as flashbacks. till then see ya**


	5. Sam's Sex Chapter

Chapter 5 Sam's sex chapter

Alex sighed dreamily as she couldn't get the memory of her greatest moment out of her head.

"Alex whats with the look on your face?" Clover asked in curiosity.

"Huh? Oh sorry guess I got lost in memory lane." Alex said giggling.

"Wait a minute hold on did you two?" Sam asked blushing and blushed more when Alex giggled nodding her head.

"It was the most romantic night of my life." Alex said.

"Who would be interested in you loser?" Mandy said not hearing the whole thing.

"For your information Sean treated me like a queen last night." Alex said glaring.

"Oh please you just made all that up who would date some slut like you?" Mandy said not seeing Sean behind her.

"FUCKING EXCUSE ME!" Sean yelled making Mandy shriek in fear. "Listen to me real carful you dumb bitch I have had with your attitude if you think I'm going to let you insult the people I care about your dead wrong this is your second strike you get a third and I'll show you what happens to your kind back in my country GOT IT!" Sean yelled making Mandy nod quickly and ran away screaming in fear.

"Finally you've put her in her place." Clover said smiling.

"Honestly that bitch is getting on my last nerves." Sean said sitting next to them.

"So Alex said you two had fun last night." Sam said grinning while Alex still had her dreamy smile on her face.

"Yes although she probably neglected to tell you a few things about the night." Sean said grinning making Alex blush and scratched her head sheepishly.

"Like what?" Clover asked.

"That she has a dirty mouth when it comes to sex." Sean said making them burst out laughing and fell down from their seats while Alex blushed.

"Hey in my defense I got caught in the moment and its not like any of you won't do the same." Alex said pouting making them laugh harder.

"Alex your just making it worse for yourself." Sean said making her pout but smiled when he kissed her.

"So what are you going to do for them?" Alex whispered to him as they were still laughing.

"I don't know only one way to find out." Sean said.

Later

Sam was in her room looking through various outfits but wasn't finding what she wanted.

"Grrr I need to find a very sexy outfit that shows a lot of skin." Sam growled out. She then has an idea pop into her head. "Hmm mom won't be back for a couple of weeks so maybe." Sam said giggling to herself putting a plan into action.

She invited Sean over to help her with some school work or at least thats what she told him. Sean knocked on the door and heard her voice to come in and opened the door and chuckled seeing she was completely naked running her fingers on her breasts.

"Like what you see big boy?" Sam said sexually as another hand went to her butt and smacked it making him chuckle in amusement.

"I would have to be stupid to say no." Sean said making her giggle before she walked over to him and took off his cloths.

"Oh wow Alex wasn't kidding when she described your night." Sam said rubbing his cock making him groan before swinging her over his shoulder making her burst out giggling as he carried her to her room and threw her on the bed making her grin. "Im all yours big boy." Sam said spanking herself.

"Oh I know." Sean said placing his cock between her breasts making her moan and giggle as she moved her breasts up and down on his cock and licked the tip with her tongue when she could. Sam moaned in enjoyment as Sean thrusted his cock between her breasts. "Oh yeah thats it more." Sam said moaning in pleasure. Sean deciding to see what her kink was pinched her nipples making her cry out in enjoyment.

"I guess your kink is pain. Lets see how far it goes after this." Sean said thrusting faster into her breasts and groaned out as he came on her face making her whimper and moan in bliss licking his essence off her face.

"Mmm yummy." Sam said in a sex filled tone. She gasped as he pulled her nipples but enjoyed the sensation. "Oh yeah more it feels so good." Sam said enjoying the pain before she gasped as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up not that she was really fighting back. "Ow! OW! OW! OW!" Sam yelled out but was enjoying it before she was forced on her stomach and felt her arms and legs being tied up. "Where did you get the rope?" Sam asked.

"Who said this was rope?" Sean said making her look at her arms and gasped seeing it was her panties he was using to tie her.

"Hey those are expensive!" Sam yelled out in protest.

"Deal with it besides now you'll have to go commando in public which to me means an easier way to have fun with you." Sean said making her shiver in excitement. "Now then." Sean said pulling something out of a bag he brought with him. Sam turned and gasped seeing a wooden paddle. "Oh boy this is a little embarrassing." Sam said having flashbacks of when her mother spanked her for being bad. Sean smirked before tapping her butt softly making her moan a little.

"Oh you'll enjoy this very much." Sean said before he raised the paddle and struck her ass making her nearly scream out but found her mouth was gagged by something and looked and widen her eyes when she saw it was her own panties making her moan into them. Sean struck her ass repeatedly making her ass cheeks bright red while tears poured out of her eyes but you could tell she was enjoying it if her lust filled gaze wasn't enough to go on. Sean struck her ass one more time before he put down the paddle and un gagged her letting her let out a few sobs of bliss and pain as her ass was in pain but enjoyed it.

"Ouch I don't think I can sit again for a month." Sam said but moaned as her rubbed her red cheeks lovingly.

"I think the color goes good with you. Red hair and now a red ass." Sean said making her grin before moaning as he pulled her into a loving kiss.

"Now for the best part." Sam said laying on her back and winced from the pain in of her ass but endured it for him. "Take me now my virginity is for your taking." Sam said making him smirk before lining himself up at her core and kissed her softly before thrusting into her pussy taking away her virginity making her cry out in pain and held on to him tightly. "Oh god it hurts!" Sam cried out trembling in pain as it hurt way worse then the spanking she got.

"Bare with it I won't move till your ready." Sean said holding her. Sam sobbed in pain but her pain was soon replaced by pleasure and moaned into his neck as he held her.

"Mmm you can move now but slow." Sam said making him nod and thrusted softly into her making her whimper and groan in pleasure before he started moving faster into her sex. "Mmm oh yes more." Sam moaned out as he still held her close and thrusted into her sex. Sam moaned in happiness as he licked and kissed her neck lovingly as if he was marking her body as his property which she had no problem with as she would be happy if she belonged to him forever. "Bite me mark me as yours." Sam moaned out lovingly making him smirk.

"Whatever you wish Sam." Sean said opening his mouth and bit down on her neck making her nearly cry out in pain again but held it in while tears came out of her eyes but not of pain but tears of joy as she was marked as his.

"Yes I'm yours forever." Sam whimpered out in joy as she cried into his neck. Sean smiled as he used a cloth to cover his mark on her neck and sucked on her neck making her moan. "I love you." Sam whimpered out as she could feel her orgasm approaching.

"I love you to Sam." Sean said making her cry more in joy and yelled out as they both came at the same time. She was thankful she was on the pill otherwise she would be pregnant from this. Not that she would mind but she wanted to finish high school first then have his baby.

"Oh yes it feels so good." Sam whimpered out as he held her close. "Mmm I wish we had our own place so this could be a regular thing." Sam said picturing Herself and the girls all naked walking around a house they owned taking turns with him.

"Maybe we might you never know." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile and placed her head on his chest and fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

 **Authors note: Finally I've got this done. Next chapter Clover shows Sean her public sex kink. See ya**


	6. Clovers sex chapter

Chapter 6 Clovers kink

Sam had a dreamy smile on her face as she sat in her favorite spot in the mall.

"Oh I know that look." Alex said making Sam snap out of her trance and blushed seeing she was caught.

"Um yeah." Sam said sheepishly.

"No fair how come I'm last?" Clover asked.

"Last in what?" Sean asked appearing behind them making them jump.

"Don't scare us like that!" Alex said slapping his arm.

"What?" Sean asked confused.

"So what happened last night?" Clover whispered to Sam who blushed.

"Lets just say I've found my sexual kink which apparently is pain." Sam said blessing as she made sure she hid her little bit mark he left on her neck covered by a bandage till it was healed enough that no one would notice.

"Oh wow for some reason I actually expected that." Clover said and blushed from her own sexual kink from a wet dream she had once involving them in public and got wet from he thought of getting caught.

"So whats with the mark on your neck?" Alex asked sam making Sean chuckle.

"Oh she's just as bad as you were asking for me to mark her." Sean said making Alex blink before she burst out laughing.

"Yeah whatever laugh it up your just jealous you didn't think of it." Sam said making Alex pout.

Clover was thinking of a plan to get her turn and smirked getting a kinky idea.

Later

Sean and Clover walked down to the park and no one was around. Sean also noticed that Clover was wearing a long trench coat for some reason.

"So you mind explaining why we're out here? Not that I don't mind spending time with you just curious." Sean said making her giggle as they walked under a small bridge.

"Oh your about to see why big boy." Clover said opening her trench coat and revealed she was butt naked waving her breasts at him.

"Whoa now this is unexpected." Sean said smiling. Clover giggles and throws her trench coat on the ground and pulls up his shirt and unzips his pants and frees his cock making her lick her lips in excitement.

"Oh wow and to think I've been missing this." Clover said getting on her knees and opened her mouth brining him inside moaning from his taste. Sean groaned out and moves his hands in her hair and made her move faster. Clover moaned as she licked ever spot on his cock in her mouth especially the tip wanting to make sure she good a good load when he came in her mouth.

Clover moaned as she fingered herself having some of her wetness drop on the ground. She widen her eyes when she felt him twitch inside her mouth and moved even faster as he held her head close and groaned as he came in her mouth making her moan in bliss enjoying his taste. She gulped down all of his cum not wasting a single drop.

"Mmmm delicious now why don't I give these girls a spin." Clover said encasing her large breasts around his member moaning from feeling his wet cock between her breasts. Sean groaned from feeling her breasts on his member and played with her hair some more much to her enjoyment.

"You really have the strangest kink of the three of you girls." Sean said making her giggle.

"What can I say the thought of getting caught makes me excited just think if the girls walk here and see us under this bridge." Clover said sexually and placed his cock back in her mouth licking the tip wanting to taste another load again. Sean groaned out thrusting into her breasts and held her head as he came again into her mouth making her moan in ecstasy. She swallowed every drop again and smiled at him as she got up and bends down spanking herself.

"Now for the best part big boy." Clover said placing her hands on the wall and shakes her ass at him.

Sean grinned and lined himself at her pussy rubbing it on her sex to get it nice and wet making her blush and moan before she gasped as he pushed forward slowly making her groan in discomfort before gasping in pain as he pushed all the way through. She nearly screamed in pain before his hand covered her mouth and thrusted slowly into her making her moan in both pleasure and pain as blood leaked out of her.

'Ow oh fucking hell it hurts!' Clover yelled in her head as tears poured down her eyes. She felt the pain stop and moaned in joy as he thrusted faster into her. Clover's mind was clouded by lust as she felt her hips slam against his waist.

"And I thought Sam's kink to pain was amazing but this is something I never expected from you clover you must really want attention if your willing to whore yourself in public." Sean said making her shudder in bliss as his words made her so wet inside.

"Yes I'm nothing but a whore for you please punish me." Clover whimpered out in a sexual voice as her body shook in pleasure as the thought of getting caught turned her on so bad.

"Oh I will but lets keep this up." Sean said thrusting into her sex fast making her gasp and whimper in anticipation as her ass jiggled from each thrust and her breasts moved back and fourth.

"Yes yes yes yes." Clover whimpered out and silently screamed as she came hard and squeezed his cock very hard making him cum inside her making her sigh in relief in her head that she took the pill otherwise she would be having a kid now. Not that she was against it she just like Sam wanted to finish high school first then have his kids.

"Mmmm so warm." Clover moaned out as she felt his cum in her womb. She whimpered as he pulled out but shuddered as he thrusted between her ass cheeks.

"We're not done yet Clover not by a long shot. You still need to be punished." Sean said lining himself at her back door making her shiver in excitement as he pushed himself in. She groaned and whimpered as he pushed himself in her ass and moaned as her hips slammed against his thrusts continuously.

"Oh god yes this feels so amazing." Clover whimpered out and squeaked in surprise and shock as he slapped her ass hard. He did so again and again making her nearly scream as her ass was turn red from his constant spanking.

"Now this is something all three of you like apparently." Sean said in amusement. Clover moaned out more as he continued to thrust into her ass and used her spare hand to finger her pussy while he thrusted into her ass.

"Oh god I'm so close again." Clover whimpered out. She gasped as he thrusted into her with incredible speed that her ass was hurting from the speed and had to cover her mouth as she screamed when her orgasm exploded and hit the ground and as he came inside her ass making her shudder in sexual bliss.

"Oh wow now that was amazing." Sean said pulling out of her and got fixed up putting his shirt back on and readjusting his pants while she laid against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Oh wow that was incredible." Clover said as she slowly put her trench coat back on and moaned as he picked her up bridal style.

"Who knew you had a public sex kink wait till the girls here about this." Sean said making her giggle and laid her head on his chest as he carried her back home.

 **Authors note: Tadah clovers sex chapter is done. Now as some of you have asked about the original spies** **Pam, Alice and Crimson I am going to add them along with the girls mothers since yeah MILF action is the best. See ya.**


	7. Gladiators

Chapter 7 gladiators

Sean sighed in content as Alex bounced on his cock moaning out in bliss before she squealed as they both came at the same time.

"Ah I can defiantly get used to this." Alex said laying on his chest.

"Alex you awake sweetie?" Carmen asked her daughter just as she walked into her house making Alex's eyes widen.

"Oh crap I need to get into the shower without her seeing you." Alex said.

"Chill out I just need to get out through the window." Sean said getting dressed and jumped out to head to the living room without being spotted. Sean entered though the door and got on the couch without being spotted.

"Well look who's here and ahhh you smell." Carmen said holding her nose.

"What I do not smell that bad." Sean said sniffing himself and grimaced. "Oh its the shirt." Sean said.

"Here give me that and I'll wash it." Carmen said as he took off his shirt and slightly blushed from his muscled chest.

"Here." Sean said handing her his shirt just as Alex came down in a black sports bra and shorts.

"Wow nice view." Alex said and her mother bonked her on the head. "What?" Alex said in confusion.

"Manners young lady." Carmen said making Alex groan while Sean simply chuckled in amusement.

Later

Sam drove them to school and Alex got dressed in her more appropriate clothes. Just then some girl on a motorcycle drove in and took off her helmet showing her red hair and purple eyes. Sean whistled in awe.

"Whoa who's the hottie?" Sean asked.

"That most be Donna Ramone I heard she just got out of Juvie." Sam said.

"More like she escaped from Juvie." Clover said.

"Aw come on guys she cant be that bad." Alex said getting out of the car to greet her.

Needless to say she kinda messed up when she accidentally kicked a can on her bike and made her pissed off and ran off in fear.

"Oh boy." Sean said.

Later

"Man I hope I never see that thug again its been a stressful day. At least they're serving my favorite lunch today soy cheese Pizza." Alex said about to take a bite but Donna snatched it from her.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Sean asked.

"The way I figure it she owes me lunch money for a year for whats she's done today." Donna said about to take a bite but Sean grabbed her hand tightly making her wince slightly and glared at him and he glared at her even worse.

"If theres one thing I cant stand its bullies that pick on others for their own amusement now fuck off." Sean said making Donna growl and tried to punch him in the stomach but he didn't even flinch which made her nervous and gulped when he looked down and cracked his neck and was about to punch her in the face which made her shriek till.

"Whoa easy." Alex said stopping him and whispered something into his ear Sean blinked before grinning.

"Heres the deal bitch you come to this place tomorrow night alone and we're even if not I'll beat you into the ground got it?" Sean said handing her a slip of paper making her nod quickly and bolted out of there.

Later

"Thanks for stepping in but was hitting her like you almost did really needed?" Alex asked Sean as they put their food trays away.

"Hey her kind is not exactly liked in Sparta so yeah it was." Sean said before they were sucked into the tray cleaner. (At least thats What I think it is)

"Why am I not surprised!" Sean yelled as they traveled down to Jerry's office where he was eating.

"Hello spies care for some Lunch?" Jerry asked.

"No thanks what is the mission now?" Sean asked as a tv screen appeared.

"Have any of you heard of the tv show called fight?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah about every person in my country watches that show why?" Sean said.

"Well is seems that whats up is one of the contestants an Olympic decathlete named Reggie Willis hasn't been heard from since losing on the show last week." Jerry said.

"Reggie Willis? I know him he came to Sparta to train for some big event a year ago he's an old friend of mine." Sean said.

"Yes well in addition to being your friend he's also supposed to represent the United States in the Olympics next month. I want all four of you to go undercover as contestants." Jerry said.

"I was afraid he was going to say that." Alex said.

Later

The spies soon arrived at the island.

"This is fear island? I don't see anything scary about it." Sam said just a vehicle approached and stopped next to them.

"You were saying?" Sean said making Sam grumble.

"Vince kings the name promoting human combat is my game. You must be our new contestants." Vince said.

"Yup." Sean said getting in the back.

Vince explained about the show while he drove them to the studio. Sean had asked about Reggie Willis but he seemed to change the subject about it.

"Show starts in an hour get your gear on." Vince said.

an hour later

"What is this a wedge suit?" Alex asked as they got in their gear.(Just look up the episode to see what their wearing since I'm not good at descriptions and just picture Sean in the same gear as Reggie but all grey)

"Now lets meet the contestants!" Vince yelled as all four of them appeared. "Not only do we have four this time but one of them is a Spartan one of the worlds greatest warriors on our show today!" Vince yelled having everyone cheer more.

"Great now I've got fan girls here." Sean said dryly making the girls snicker.

"Now release the wolfs!" Vince yelled as Wolfs came down in a cage and chased them.

"Fucking hell why am I not surprised?" Sean said as they ran and climbed a Cliff. Once they got up the gladiators were there waiting with weapons. Sean just simply smirked cracking his neck. "This should be fun and a good challenge." Sean said as one of gladiators tried to hit him with a large weapon but Sean grabbed him and thew him into a wall knocked out. The next one tried to jump kick him but Sean grabbed him before he could even land a blow and head butted him making him dizzy till Sean kicked him in the face making him fall down unconscious.

"Is this the best you guys can do?" Sean asked making many of them growl and tried to attack him at once which made things worse since he picked one of them up and threw him at the rest and knocked them out. "Ha you call these warriors I'm embarrassed here." Sean said as he and the girls ran off.

Vince growled in anger seeing his gladiators beaten so easy by this punk.

The spies decided to split up to cover more ground.

"Man this island is so annoying with all these different areas." Sean said just as two gladiators appeared and tried to hit him but like the last group he clobbered them with ease. "Man and here I thought this would be a challenge." Sean said before spotting spotting something on their necks and pulled them off. "What the?" Sean said in confusion before spotting some satellite. "Ok somethings up." Sean said.

Later

Alex walking through the jungle sees Sam and Clover.

"Hey guys find anything?" Alex said before they hear rustling in the bush next to him and tackle whoever it was.

"This better not be some sexual fantasy of yours." Sean said as they sat on him.

"Oops sorry." Sam said as they got off him.

"Did you find anything because I have." Sean said pulling out the collars. "I found these on two of the gladiators." Sean said.

"So did I." Clover said showing the one she took off from a man she helped from drowning.

"I also found some prisoners down in the sewers." Sam said.

"I found some strange satellite a while ago then it disappeared." Alex said.

"Ok I say we go find those prisoners to get some answers." Sean said as they left.

Later

The spies soon went into the sewers and found the prisoners Sam told them about.

"Hey wait these guys were on the show before why are they still here?" Alex said.

"Probably forced to stay here and become King's gladiators." Sean said and before they could move they were corned by the gladiators and restrained.

Minutes later

"I've got to hand it to you four you've got the moves the skill you've made it further then any other contestant and most importantly the audience loves you." King said impressed.

"Piss off! This whole time you've been forcing anyone who competes on your show to be your gladiators." Sean said glaring at him.

"Well where else am I supposed to get warriors for my show your people wouldn't even lift a finger to help me." King said glaring at him back. "I can control all my gladiators with the collars on and make them calm or vicious depending on what I want. Now then you'll be joining them put the collars on I've got to look at our ratings." King said leaving. Just as they were about to put the collars on one of the gladiators attacked them and knocked them out. He removed his mask and reveled to be Reggie Willis.

"Reggie?" Sean said surprised.

"Long time no sea Sean never thought I'd run into you like this." Reggie said.

"Likewise. We need to find the satellite that controls the others so King wont have any control over the others." Sean said pulling off the knocked out Gladiators collars off.

Later

Soon all five of them managed to find the belt and had to battle all the gladiators.

"You think just because your a Spartan your better then me!" King yelled as he tried to slash him with the blade of the helicopter he pulled off from crashing when Reggie threw a rock at the blades.

"Oh no I'm not better then you because of my heritage I'm better then you because I can actually fight with honor." Sean said making King roar in rage and tried to slash him again but Sean dodged and King accidentally destroyed the satellite that controlled his warriors.

"NOOOO!" King yelled just before Sean gave him an uppercut and knocked his sorry ass out.

"And that ends that." Sean said as Reggie took the belt since none of the spies really wanted it.

Later

Sean and Alex were at a warehouse and waited for Donna. Soon Donna walked through the doors and slightly gulped when she saw Sean mostly out of lust since he only had his black jeans on and no shirt.

"Um so what do I need to do to let this thing slide?" Donn asked rather shyly which was out of character for her.

"Simple just follow me." Alex said leading her away.

"So what is it?" Donna asked nervously.

"Simple you tell me the truth did him dominating you turn you on?" Alex asked making Donna blush and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Donna asked trying to change the subject.

"You think I didn't see you rubbing your legs together when he was about to punch you? You wanted him to didn't you? You love being dominated in anyway don't you?" Alex said making her blush more and tried to stutter out an excuse but failed miserably making Alex giggled and slowly moved behind her and put her hands on the zipper of Donna's suit making her blush and moaned as Alex moved her hands around her feeling she was completely naked under her suit.

"Mmmm so you only wear this all day thats pretty naughty you know. How many times have you done this are you trying to get laid by some big strong man?" Alex said moving her hands down to her neither regions and felt her wet pussy.

"Please stop I..." Donna tried to say but moaned louder as Alex moved her fingers inside her pussy.

"Tell me the truth or I'll stop and wont give you the chance to experience what I am with him." Alex said. Donna didn't say anything for a minute. "Ok I guess all you can do is imagine it yourself." Alex said about to pull her hand out making Donna's eyes widen.

"No wait!" Donna yelled making Alex stop halfway. Donna pulled off the rest of her suit and with shaking hands she pulled Alex into a kiss. "Ok its true I want to be dominated by him please just don't stop I'll do anything just please." Donna begged not wanting to sensation to go away.

"Good girl now let me get more conformable." Alex said removing her skirt showing she had no panties on and took off her sports bra and made Donna get to her knees. "Play with me first then I'll finish you off." Alex said and shuddered as Donna clamped her mouth over Alex's pussy and licked every spot in excitement. "Oh yeah thats right you bitch eat me out." Alex moaned out bucking her hips into her mouth.

Donna moaned from the taste of Alex's pussy and sucked on it trying to get her to orgasm. 'Oh god this feels so good to do this.' Donna thought.

"Smack me around a little." Donna begged making Alex grin and smacked her face leaving a red hand print on her face making Donna moan into her pussy. Donna moved her hands to her hips and enjoyed the soft flesh her ass had and squished them in her hands. Alex moaned louder and bucked her hips faster into her mouth and gasped as she came making Donna moan in pleasure as she gulped down every drop.

"Wow you really wanted it." Alex said pulling her up for a kiss making her moan as their tongues moved around. "Now like I promised your turn." Alex said pushing her on her back and Donna gulped when Alex went down to her pussy and licked it slowly to tease her.

"Please don't tease me." Donna begged trying to make her go in deeper.

"Mmm ok since you said please." Alex said clamping her mouth over her pussy making Donna shriek out in bliss as Alex sucked on her pussy.

"OH god yes more." Donna begged as she bucked her hips into her mouth making Alex giggle as she sucked on her hard making Donna scream in lust as she came fast due to all the teasing Alex gave her before and passed out.

"Mmm need some work on your endurance but I'm sure I can get you into shape." Alex said getting dressed and redressed her as well. Sean came in and picked her up bridal style and carried her to their house.

 **Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy and needed to get back into the story like all my others ones since I cant really write if I'm not into it. Anyway as you've seen in the beginning of the chapter Camren got a little good view of Sean's muscles how long can she hold out till she gives herself to him you'll find out. See ya. Oh and before I forget yes most of the chapters are not going to go** **exactly in order as the episodes in the season.**


	8. Game girls

Chapter 8 Game girls

Sean yawned as he got up off the couch of Sam's house since he came by last night to help her with a project and get a little action.

"Morning." Sam said dressed in shorts and a sports bra.

Just then the door opened and Sam's eyes widen when her mother walked in.

"Hello sweetie I...Oh who's this now?" Gabriella said kindly to Sean.

"Oh uh this is Sean he's a foreign exchange student. The girls and I decided he could stay with us since his living arrangements were messed up." Sam said before a small earth quick happened and the fridge nearly fell on Sam had Sean not rushed and held it up just as the earth quick ended.(There are earthquakes in beverly hills right?)

"You ok?" Sean asked.

"Yeah thanks." Sam said as Sean put the fridge back in place.

"Christ I hate earthquakes always so random." Sean said.

"Well you can stay over here as long as you can since you just saved Sam." Gabrielle said hugging her daughter relived she was ok. "Just try to keep your acts together I don't want to be a grandmother so soon." Gabriella said making Sean burst out laughing.

"That is the same thing Carmen said when she met me." Sean said holding his stomach making the girls laugh. Gabriella couldn't deny this young man was indeed attractive but she was an older woman and her daughter clearly had feelings for him.

Later

Sean sighed as the girls forced him to the mall of all places. With them was Donna who while dressed the same had her hair out longer and now was a WHOOP spy made a week ago due to her talents in strength the girls needed when he wasn't around.

"Why am I here again?" Sean asked in boredom.

"Cause you need new cloths since no offense you little soldier style cloths are getting old." Clover said making steam come out of his ears for that. As they walked Alex stopped when a tv show appeared and Clover bumped into her spilling her drink on her cloths. "Alex!" Clover said in annoyance.

"Sorry cant help myself." Alex said in a daze as she looked at a man on the TV screen making Sean's eyes twitch in annoyance and grabbed her by the ear and pulled her away. "OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Alex cried out in pain and not the pleasurable kind.

"Seriously what am I a consolation prize?" Sean asked annoyed making Alex giggle sheepishly.

"Sorry I've had a crush on Troy before I met you old habits die hard you know." Alex said and yelped when Clover spanked her when no one was looking. "Don't do that you might get a thrill of getting caught but I don't." Alex said dangerously making Clover giggle. Just then the changing booth sucked them in.

"Seriously is a call to much to ask!" Donna asked in annoyance.

"Welcome to our world!" Sam said as they landed in what looked like the laundry room.

"I cant believe we're being WHOOPED during the biggest sale of the year." Clover said in distress.

"Like I actually care OW!" Sean yelled as Clover hit him upside the head.

"Hello spies looks like you've shopped till you dropped." Jerry said making a funny while the spies sweat dropped.

"Really?" Donna asked.

"Oy." Sean said before a video of some athletes appeared to be beamed by something then vanished. "What in the hell?" Sean asked.

"Recently top athletes from around the world have gone missing and all of them occurred exactly like this however a race car driver somehow wasn't effected like the rest I want all five of you to find out why." Jerry said.

"Great and there a motorcycle racing track there to I call dibs." Sean said.

"Now for your transportation you'll be taking KIRTT which stands for Klunky Incognito Radical thought transport it can change into any land vehicle with a simple word command." Jerry said as KIRTT appeared and looked rather lame to Clover.

"You have got to be kidding." Clover said.

"Don't worry its in Incognito mode." Jerry said as they entered the car and Clover screamed in fright when Alex using one of the gadgets(I really need to write those down but there so stupid)That turned her into what looked like a dinosaur.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Clover yelled making everyone laugh.

Later

"YEE HAW!" Sean yelled out in excitement as he drove off his customized motorcycle from home on the track.(For his bike look up the first Ghost rider movie bike since that one was so badass that you'd wish you actually have one)

"Well he's defiantly having fun." Donna said in amusement.

Unknown to the spies a certain suspect responsible for the athletes disappearances was licking her lips.

"Well he should make quit the prize for me." The suspect said.

"Sean come on we have a job to do." Sam said.

"Alright alright hang on." Sean said parking his bike. "Man I wish I could ride this thing more often." Sean said smirking. Soon they found the driver known as Dale. "Hey can have a minute?" Sean asked till the driver turned around.

"Sean is that you?" Dale asked.

"Have we met?" Sean asked.

"Don't you remember the old motorcycle race two years ago?" Dale asked.

"Oh now I remember I thought there was something familiar about you. I just didn't get your name back then." Sean said remembering the race.

"What race?" Donna asked.

"A customized motorcycle race back then in Sparta I completely forgot about that." Sean said.

"Well what brings you all the way out here?" Dale asked.

"Well we're here to investigate the incident during your last race can you tell us what you remember?" Sean asked.

"Not much other then the flash of light the made me lose control. Almost made me hit that photographer." Dale said.

"Photographer?" Sam asked.

"Yeah guy was on a motorcycle then drove off. Look we can talk about this later I got a publicity photo shoot in a few minutes." Dale said walking off.

"Hmm whoever he's talking about might be connected to the others disappearance." Sam said.

"Yup my thoughts exactly he's going to race again soon so we better keep a close eye out for anything." Sean said.

Later

Dale was doing his photo shoot while the spies observed from the sidelines till a person on a motorcycle appeared and threw a smoke bomb at them. While they were all distracted the driver fired a beam at Dale who vanished.

"Now for my personal prize." The driver said firing at Sean who vanished as well.

"SEAN!" The girls yelled seeing he vanished as well.

Later

Sean soon woke up strapped to a bed in only his boxers.

"Ah finally awake handsome." A female voice said and looked to see a woman of Japanese descent wearing only a small robe of sorts that stopped at her thighs.

"And you are?" Sean asked making the woman giggle cutely and sat on the bed with him tracing her fingers on his muscled chest.

"Carla Wong." Carla said enjoying feeling his muscled chest.

"Wait the lady dragon? Your the one thats been abducting people? Why?" Sean asked.

"Simple I created a video game system that would make every other system look like a joke but no one would listen to my plan so I had to take a more drastic approach." Carla said moving her hands to his face as she traced her fingers over his jaw.

"And how do I fit into this a soldier game system?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"No actually you are more of a prize for myself as I will be to you by the end of the day." Carla said standing up.

"Meaning?" Sean asked but already had a good guess as she untied the sash around her robe and stood before him in the nude and smiled as she saw him looking at her nude body.

"Simple you can have your way with me handsome." Carla said unbinding his wrests and yelped in surprise when he shoved her on her back and was face to face with him as he grinned at her and shoved his tongue in her mouth making her moan as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Sean pulled away and took of his boxers and she licked her lips seeing her prize.

"Lets have a little fun first." Sean said sitting on her chest having his member between her large breasts making her giggle softly as she pressed them together and moved them up and down while he thrusted into them. Carla moaned as she when the tip was close enough licked it making him groan. Carla then used one arm to keep them pressed together while her free hand played with his balls making him groan out.

"Mmm come on handsome let me have it." Carla said sexually as she licked the tip faster wanting her prize. Sean grinned as he could hold off her attempts to make him come for a long time.

"Beg for it then." Sean said in a dominating voice making her shudder and her pussy got wetter from the sound of his voice.

"Please come on my face master come on my slutty face." Carla said begging with a whimper in her voice making Sean smirk before he thrusted faster into her boobs making her moan as gasped as he came on her face and she sighed in bliss as his warm substance covered her face. She licked up every drop she could before she got on her hands and knees and shakes her ass at him. "Now for the real fun master take me." Carla said spanking herself making him chuckle and lined himself up and thrusted into her pussy making her gasp and grasped the sheets tightly and Sean noticed tears coming out of her eyes and then saw blood coming out of her entrance.

"Carla your a virgin?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"Yes I was saving it for someone special and then I found you my love." Carla said whimpering and gasped as he kissed her neck lovingly making her moan in satisfaction. "Promise you wont leave me when this is done my love." Carla said begging as if she was afraid.

"I wont on one condition. When this is done you turn yourself in and live with me. I can convince my boss to keep you out of jail just so long as you don't cause anymore trouble and release the other athletes." Sean said. Now she had two options here give up her lifes work and be happy as she is now or continue down her path and making herself famous the choice was clear.

"As long as I have you I would give up everything love. Now please just make me a real woman." Carla said kissing him lovingly and moaned in bliss as he thrusted into her sex and felt her hips slap against his powerful thrusts that sent pleasurable ripples across her body. "Yes! Yes! More master fuck me! Fuck your slave!" Carla said in bliss as she could feel her approaching orgasm coming fast and hard and gasped as he thrusted into her with inhuman speed and spanked her ass before she screamed out in sexual bliss as she came and whimpered out as if she was in paradise as he came inside her womb. She honestly wish she wasn't on the pill right now so she could have a baby but since she was 23(I know she's older then that in canon but I'm making her younger so she can have a longer sex life) and he was 17 she knew he wasn't ready just yet but she could wait a couple years till then.

"I'm not done with you yet Carla." Sean said moving her to the floor as her back was on he ground while he held her legs up to her shoulders as he held her down and postponed his cock at her other hole making her eyes widen and gulped before she smiled and nods at him and he slowly inserts himself into her ass making her yell out in bliss before he thrusted into her with deep thrusts making her eyes widen slightly feeling him all the way inside her ass.

"Yes master fuck my ass! It feels so good!" Carla moaned out feeling so complete as her lover thrusted into her ass before moving even faster into her making her gasp and whimper repeatedly as she could feel another orgasm coming and yelled in sexual bliss again while he still fucked her. "Mmmm master pull it out and come on me outside." Carla moaned out and he did just so before stroking himself a few seconds before he blew his load on her body making her whimper and moan in bliss.

"How was that now?" Sean asked picking her up and sat her down the bed making her moan in bliss before she kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Can you do one more thing for me?" Carla asked.

"And what would that be?" Sean asked and she turned her neck to the right.

"Mark me." Carla said making him chuckle.

"Carla I have to tell you something first before you make this decision. You see your not the only girl I'm romantically involved with and I want to know you'll be ok with sharing me with others." Sean said making her smile before she kissed where his heart was.

"You could have a thousand girls for all I care so long as you love all of us equally then I'm yours." Carla said making him smile and he leaned down and she turned her neck to the right and he slowly bite down on her neck making her gasp in pain and had tears run down her eyes but held in her pained scream as she held him tightly and breathed slowly as the pain passed away and he licked the blood away.

Later

Carla was taken into custody after she released the others she's captured and would soon be released once the spies found a private home away from their parents.

Sean would keep up his visits to Carla as much as possible till they found that home and by the look of things would be soon.

Currently Sean was with Clover who was giving him a little lap dance till the lock of the front door of her house clicked and she quickly dashed upstairs to get dressed.

"Clover I..Oh who are you now?" Clovers mother Stella said kindly giving him a warm smile.

"Oh you must be Clovers mom I see where she gets her looks from like mother like daughter." Sean said making Stella blush and giggle lightly. "The names Sean Ashburn Kruger I'm a foreign exchange student from Sparta and Clover invited me to stay here since she wanted some company tonight." Sean said.

"Oh hey mom sorry about not calling about this I didn't think you'd be home till tomorrow." Clover said dressed in regular cloths and happy Sean gave a good lie as to why he was really here.

"Well its ok just so long as you both behave I don't want grandkids just yet you know." Stella said making Clover blush in embarrassment.

"MOM!" Clover yelled making Sean and Stella laugh.

"Thats the third time I've heard that first Carmen then Gabriella now you why do you guys keep saying that I'm a gentlemen here come on." Sean said playfully making the girls giggle. Stella couldn't deny that the young man was very attractive but she was an older woman and her daughter seemed to have a thing for him although.

'Hmm maybe if I can get a private setting when Clover is away I can have a real nice time with him if I get the chance.' Stella thought.

 **Authors note: Oooooh I am evil here. What could our blond MILF be planing or better yet what could her MILF friends be planing** **separately? Find out in a few chapters or maybe the next one. Anyway yeah Carla is now a member of the harem and which episode is next well you'll just have to wait and see. See ya. Oh and I made a poll so you can all decide on which MILF goes first.**


	9. Carmens Affection

Chapter 9 Carmen's affection

(Now before we begin a winner has been selected for the first MILF to be taken by Sean enjoy)

Sean yawned as he slowly got up and felt Alex on his chest making him smirk kissing her forehead. Alex woke up and grinned at him.

"Mmmm morning care for a quickie?" Alex asked pushing him back down and slid him inside her making her moan softly as he slowly thrusted into her upwards. "Ooooh yes more." Alex moaned as she slammed down on him when she could. Alex gasped as his hands dug into her hips tightly. "Mmmm faster." Alex moaned out and gasped as he thrusted faster into her making her breasts move up and down with each thrust.

Little did the two know Carmen coming home late last night looks through the crack of the door. She was only in a small robe that was open showing she had nothing behind it as she fingered herself.

'Mmmm thats it I cant take it anymore once Alex leaves for today I'm taking him for some nice long fun of my own.' Carmen thought in her head as she quickly left to make some special reservations at a special place she knew.

Alex moaned out in bliss as Sean continued to thrust into her wet sex.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Alex yelled in pleasure as she received her favorite pleasure. Alex gasped when he sits up and kisses her breasts making her moan holding his head close. "Mmmm I'm so close I AHHH!" Alex yelled out as she came and shuddered as he came inside her womb. "Mmmmm so warm." Alex moaned out kissing his chest as they fell back down.

Down stairs Carmen heard it all and blushed thinking of the things he could do to her.

"Just a few more hours and I'll have a piece of that myself." Carmen said rubbing her thighs together.

Later

Alex went to the mall with the girls while Carmen had asked Sean to come with her for an appointment.

"Ok so what is this appointment?" Sean asked as they parked.

"Oh you'll see just follow me and do as I say ok dear?" Carmen said sweetly making him chuckle.

"Yes dear." Sean said making her giggle.

'Just wait honey you'll see where Alex gets her kinks from when you make me scream out your name.' Carmen thought as they entered the place and Carmen led him to a private part of the building. As soon as She closed the door and locked it.

"So what exactly..." Was as far as Sean got before she pushed him up against a wall and kissed him lovingly. Sean was surprised at first but seeing the lust she had in her eyes he guessed she's felt this way for a while now. "Um ok I wasn't expecting that." Sean said laughing slightly. "So you brought me here for..." Sean tried to say.

"A little MILF fun since I've seen what you and Alex have been doing behind her closed door. This morning when you took her you were so passionate to her treating her like a queen. Now its my turn honey." Carmen said kissing his cheek.

"Carmen she isn't the only one you see in my country..." Sean tried to say.

"I already know about the laws your home has honey and if I have to share you so be it besides what man doesn't want to see a mother and her daughter please a man they love." Carmen said licking his neck making him chuckle as he held her face lovingly.

"By the way where are we exactly?" Sean asked making her giggle as she led him to another room and he blinked seeing it was a large ass steam room that was all misty.

"A little game of mine I like to play a friend of mine owes me a favor so I paid a good amount of money for the room for the whole day just for us. Find me and I'm all yours big boy." Carmen said running off into the steam taking off her cloths in the process making Sean chuckle as he took off his own cloths and put them down in a locker.

"I swear mom was right all women in America are crazy but in this case its a good thing." Sean said following the trail of cloths she left behind. Sean looked around for a few minutes till he grinned as he span around and pulled her into a kiss making her moan as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"How did you know I was behind you?" Carmen asked not really caring just wanting to have her fun.

"Simple you I listened to the sounds. Now your mine." Sean said shoving her on the floor making her grunt in pain but enjoyed it.

"Ooooh going to be rough now are we?" Carmen said playfully and gasped as he quickly thrusted into her wet sex making her shudder from the size of his cock inside her pussy. "Oh god yes." Carmen moaned out and whimpered as he thrusted viciously into her bruising her slightly but she loved it since to her it was like he was marking her. She gasped as he pulled on her hair to pull her into a kiss making her moan and whimper as she held his face lovingly. She moaned in bliss as Sean rubbed her cheek loving before pulling back and kissed her throat making her giggle slightly as he kissed her all over where he could reach.

"You know Alex has a special kink when it comes to sex lets see if you have it." Sean said making her giggle.

"Oh and what Kink would that be?" Carmen asked but yelled in surprise as he changed positions quickly to where she was on her hands and knees and he thrusted into her with almost inhuman speeds making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Simple insulting yourself and letting loose." Sean said kissing her neck.

"Oh god yes fuck me." Carmen said and gasped as his left hand went to her right boob and pulled on her tit. "Ahhh! Yes use me I'm a slutty mother who enjoys being used by anyone fuck me!" Carmen yelled and yelled when he forced her head down and thrusted into her downward making a slight bulge when his cock hit her womb. "Ugh! Fuck me you Spartan Stud I'm nothing but a Whore who as a slutty daughter fuck me!" Carmen yelled out in bliss and cried out as she came on his cock and whimpered in sadness when he pulled out of her pussy but sighed in content when he came on her back feeling his warm substance. "Mmmmm so warm." Carmen moaned out in bliss.

"Not done yet." Sean said picking her up and has her legs spread out and thrusted into her again making her gasp and had a fucked silly expression on her face.

"Oh my god yes! Yes Fuck me like the whore I am!" Carmen yelled out having her tongue hang out of her mouth.

"Well I guess you do have the same king as your daughter." Sean said smirking as he played with her breasts making her moan more and tried to pull him into a kiss but the best she could do was tongue him.

"Oh yes fuck me hard it feels so good." Carmen said in bliss as her new lover fucked her hard and good. She gasped when he pulled out and grab her legs and hung her upside down and thrusted into her downwards making her see the bulge he made when his cock hit her womb. She gasped when he rubbed his fingers on her pussy to increase her pleasure some more and shrieked when she came and actually sprayed a little and gasped whimpered and shuddered when he came inside her womb feeling his seed inside her belly. "Oh my god its so warm." Carmen said in bliss.

"You got one more hole to fill Carmen can you handle it like your daughter?" Sean asked in a rather husky voice making her shiver in excitement.

"Do it Fuck me in my ass all you want." Carmen said and moaned as he rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks making her smile a little. "But one thing for me first." Carmen said.

"And that would be?" Sean asked as she turned around and pulled him into a loving kiss.

"Kiss me where my heart is and let me watch you fuck me." Carmen said making him smile and kissed her on the lips lovingly making her moan and he pulled back and kiss her right breast where her heart is making her smile more and held his face lovingly before he lined himself up to her second hole and thrusted into her making her gasp and held his shoulders as she breathed heavily before relaxing and laid back down as he thrusted into her ass slowly at first so she could adjust to his size. "Mmmm it feels so good I'm at my limit here finish me off I'm all yours." Carmen said and pulled him into another kiss as they both came at the same time. Carmen moaned in loving bliss as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you honey more then you could imagine." Carmen said making him smile and kissed her heart.

"And I love you and your daughter." Sean said picking her up bridal style making her smile as he picked up her cloths and put his back on while he got hers in a bag and quickly put her in a robe while he carried her back to the car in the back. Carmen being a little devious once they're both in the car pulls off her robe as he drove them back home where they would explain this to Alex.

 **Authors note: YES! finally I got to the hottest mom in the series here in a lemon. Now many of you are wondering how exactly are they going to explain this to Alex and the girls well find out next time. See ya. Next time Spy versus Spy.**


	10. Mother daughter bonding

Chapter 10 Mother daughter bonding

"WHAT!" Alex yelled as her mother told her what happened.

"I'm sorry honey I couldn't help myself. Do you know how long its been since I've been taken by a man who was as passionate as him?" Carmen said. Alex stuttered before she sighed honestly she couldn't blame her mother at all.

"Well I guess I can accept this but lets get one thing clear we all share him equally." Alex said making her mother smile and nod.

"Fair enough now come with me for a second." Carmen said dragging her daughter upstairs. Sean wasn't with them right now he was with Sam and Clover.

Carmen pulled Alex into her room and shut and locked the door.

"So what HMPH." Alex tried to say but she widen her eyes when her mother pulled her into a kiss. "Wha?" Alex said in a daze making her mother giggle as she took off her own cloths standing in front of her daughter in nothing but her birthday suit.

"Lets get you out of those cloths dear." Carmen said removing her daughters skirt and sports bra leaving her naked as her.

"Um this isn't what I..." Alex tried to say but her mother placed her hands on her hips and squeezed them making her moan.

"Just let me take the lead on this one baby." Carmen said as she got to her knees and licked her lips seeing her daughters shaven pussy lips. She placed her mouth over her womanhood and Alex gasped lightly before she moaned and bucked her hips into her mothers mouth.

"Mmmm this feels so weird." Alex said as she cupped her breasts and played with them.

Carmen giggled as she sucked on her daughters pussy before she stuck her tongue inside making Alex shriek slightly but didn't stop her as she pushed her mothers head deeper into her.

"Oh god yes more!" Alex moaned out as she pushed her mother in deeper into her sex wanting to cum so badly right now. Carmen giggle before she bit down on her pussy making Alex let loose and screamed in bliss as she came in her mothers mouth and fell down on the bed panting in bliss.

"Mmm delicious." Carmen said licking up every drop. Carmen then quickly went through a bag she had with her and Alex blushed seeing a strap on that she put on. "Come here baby." Carmen said sitting next to her and Alex got on her lap and moaned when her mother kissed her neck lovingly. "Mmmm you taste perfect honey now lets see how good you are when I fuck you with my special toys." Carmen said pushing Alex on her stomach and grabbed a hold of her legs in the wheel barrel position and thrusted into her daughter who gasped in surprise before she moaned in bliss.

"Yes Yes YES!" Alex moaned out in pure bliss as her mother fucked her from behind.

"Mmmm thats it honey yell for mommy." Carmen said thrusting faster into her daughters pussy.

"YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM!" Alex yelled in pure bliss as she lost her sense of sanity and just yelled as her mother fucked her from behind.

"Mmmm I guess Sean was right you do let loose when you have sex." Carmen said before Alex gasped as she came again and came on the strap on. "Mmmm you came again already. Well I'm not done yet young lady." Carmen said pulling out and toon off the strap on and placed her hands on her ass making Alex moan before she lightly gasped as her mother kissed her ass cheeks lovingly.

"Mmm mommy don't kiss me there it feels weird." Alex moaned out making Carmen giggled before she kissed them again making Alex moan more. Alex the gasped when she spread her cheeks apart and licked her rosebud. "Mmmm Mommy don't please." Alex said blushing.

"Shhhh don't worry Alex you'll enjoy this." Carmen said as she stuck her tongue into her anus making Alex blush and whimper as she gripped the bed sheets tightly and bit down on them to muffle her screams. Carmen giggled as she licked her daughter ass before she placed her fingers on her sex and fingered her making Alex gasp again before she bucked into her hand.

"Mmm mommy I cant last much longer." Alex moaned out.

"Let it out honey cum for mommy." Carmen said sensually making Alex let loose and let out a silent scream as she came again and panted in bliss with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Mmmm now for the best part." Carmen said grabbing a hold of her left leg and put it over her shoulder and slowly pressed her sex against hers making Alex gasp in shock before groaning out in bliss as her mother thrusted into her sex with hers.

"Mmmm Mom where did you learn all of this?" Alex asked making Carmen giggle.

"Lets just say I was a real wild girl when I was your age. The most daring thing I ever did was go streaking during the night when no one could see me." Carmen said giggling from the memory. Carmen moaned with her daughter as their sexes rubbed against each other. Carmen grinned when she felt her own orgasm approaching and rubbed faster into her daughters wet sex.

Alex moaned in bliss as she felt her biggest orgasm coming fast and grabbed her mothers head and pulled her into a kiss which she accepted and both screamed in pure bliss as they came together having their love juices spray on each other before Alex went limp as her mother caught her and giggled as she kissed her daughters forehead before she got some new sheets on the bed and laid her down.

"Mmm you were perfect honey now just wait till I show you some things I've learned when you get your energy back." Carmen said kissing her daughter as she fell asleep on her breasts and drifted off to sleep with her.

 **Authors note: Little something I thought of and wanted to write it. Now next time we finally get to the old spies. See ya.**


	11. Public fun

Chapter 11 little public fun

(I keep meaning to do the spy vs spy but something keeps getting in my head)

Sam and Donna were giggling as they made their way towards an old abandoned building.

"If we get caught we're going to get into so much trouble." Sam said but never stopped laughing. Both were dressed in trance coats and nothing else.

"But it would be so worth it." Donna said as the entered the building and went down to the basement where Donna turned on the lights and the room was decently cleaned.

"Now then." Sam said removing her trance coat along with Donna and both were completely naked.

"Ah this feels good now lets have some fun." Donna said pushing Sam down on the floor and positioned her pussy over her mouth and moaned as Sam grabbed her legs and swirled her tongue around her pussy. "Oh yeah thats it eat me out you bitch." Donna said in bliss as she played with her breasts.

"Mmm tasty." Sam said shoving her tongue in making Donna gasp in bliss as she placed her hand on her head playing with her hair.

"Yes more." Donna said bucking her hips forward into her mouth. "Ooooh yes bite me." Donna said. Sam smirked before she bites down on her pussy enough to make Donna scream out but she didn't care since no one ever came to this place anymore. Donna gritted her teeth to hold back her approaching orgasm but couldn't. "Shit I'm about to cum." Donna said trying to hold it back.

"Don't hold back let it out." Sam said kissing her pussy before Donna screamed out as she exploded all over her face making Sam sigh in bliss. "Mmmm that feels good on me." Sam said licking ever spot she could.

"Now its your turn." Donna said getting into the bag she had with them and pulled out a whip a paddle electric nipple clamps and double strap on for both her holes.

"Whoa were did you get those?" Sam asked in excitement.

"From the sex store using a fake ID now then which one should I use first? Oh this one." Donna said grabbing the paddle. "From what Sean told me you love pain how much you want to bet I can make you cum like a fountain with these toys. Not money but lets say this if I can make you cum so hard with these you have to get a tattoo of my choosing anywhere on your body." Donna said picturing Sam having various ones from bitch slut whore slave and unmentionables.

"And if I win?" Sam asked tracing her fingers on her ass before spanking herself.

"Hmm what do you want?" Donna asked being inches away from her lips.

"Mmmm you live with me and the girls completely naked for the rest of the school year and whatever we want you to do." Sam said making Donna shudder.

"Oooh thats a good one deal." Dona said kissing her lovingly making both of them moan feeling their tongues moving around. "Now then." Donna said pushed her on her stomach and laid on her back facing her ass. "Wow look at these." Donna said moving her hands on her cheeks making Sam moan before she lightly gasped as she leaned down and kissed each cheek lovingly and licked them as well. "Once I'm done with these I'll give your sexy ass a little more attention." Donna said before she raised her paddle and struck her ass hard making Sam gasp and held back her screams on bliss as she was punished hard. "Wow look at it move when I spank you." Donna said spanking her again over and over again.

By the time she was done Sam's ass was bright red but she didn't cum at all.

"So your holding back are you? Well lets see how you deal with this." Donna said getting off of her and pulled her up and tied her facing the wall. Donna puts the paddle down and goes for the whip. "I hope you scream my name once I'm done." Donna said pulling back and struck Sam in the back making her gasp in bliss and moaned out loudly as she did so again leaving red whip marks on her back. "Come on baby scream my name." Donna said striking her again.

Once again Sam didn't cum but she was definitely close if her wet sex wasn't proof enough.

"Man you sure can hold out. I guess this is going to be more challenging then I thought." Donna said going for the nipple clamps and untied Sam who was smirking at her as she placed her on the table. "Now lets see you hold back when you got these on you." Donna said placing the clamps on her tits and turned them on and Sam gasped and gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming. She gripped the table so hard it actually started to crack. "Wow you just wont give up will you?" Donna said impressed. Sam was moaning so much she almost wanted to let go but she wanted to win the bet. Donna pulled the clamps off her nipples and Sam breathed hard as she tried to get her strength back.

"One more toy and if you can make me cum in ten minutes I win." Sam said making her smirk.

"Oh your going down for that." Donna said putting the double strap on, on herself and grinned as she lined herself up against her holes and thrusted forward making Sam gasp as she set the time next to them and enjoyed the ride. Donna was doing everything in her power to make her cum. Pulled her hair her nippled slapping her around but nothing was working. She had only 30 seconds left and was about to give up when she saw Sam grunting hard signaling she was about to let lose.

"Thats it cum for me come on do it you bitch!" Donna said pulling her hair and Sam held back and just as the timer went off she screamed so loud she sprayed all over Donna's waist soaking her with her juices. "Aw man." Donna said but still smiled as she leaned down and kissed her neck. "Your really good at this." Donna said making Sam smirk.

"I just know how to hold back good thing to otherwise the last second you would have won. Now as for what I want simple for now." Sam said pulling the toy off of her and placed her sex against hers and moaned as she rubbed their sexes against each other.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Donna yelled as she received pleasure from her lover. Donna was moaning like a whore as Sam rubbed her pussy against hers.

"Mmmm now why don't you cum for me." Sam said take one hard thrust and both screamed as they came together. Donna fell down on her stomach panting in bliss before she gasped as Sam kissed her ass even licked it before she spread her cheeks apart and shoved her tongue deep inside her anus.

"Whoa wait I don't...Oh god yes."Donna said placing her hands on the table while Sam explored her body. Donna screamed again as she came after a few minutes of Sam's tongue in her ass.

"Now then lets get to Alex's house oh and lets make it fun." Sam said placing the toys and their coats inside the bag.

"Wait you want to go streaking?" Donna said getting her strength back.

"Uh huh don't tell me the thought of someone catching us scares you now?" Sam said teasingly making her grin.

"Please if anything it gives me a chance to admire you more." Donna said kissing her neck making her sigh.

"Ok then ready set go." Sam said as they ran out the building and across the area to Alex's place fast.

Sam and Donna laughed as they made it back to the house.

"That was fun." Donna said as they opened the door and to their shock or rather excitement Alex and her mother were on the couch with Carmen kissing her daughter with a blanket over them covering their nude bodies.

"Wow." Sam said surprising them.

"Uh hey girls." Alex said shyly.

"I didn't know you were into this sort of thing Alex." Sam said grinning.

"I didn't either not till after Mom told me she and Sean had their own fun last night." Alex said making her mother smile and kissed her neck.

"Well since you girls had your own fun lets take this to the bed since you all look tired." Carmen said picking her daughter up bridal style making her giggle.

Sam and Donna smiled as they followed her. Carmen smirked as she felt their eyes on her ass and swayed in back and fourth. All four of them climbed into her bed and Donna laid her head on Carmen's right breast while Sam placed hers on her left. Alex laid on top of her and fell asleep which made her smile before she turned the lights out and slept with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile

Clover moaned out as she bounced on Sean's cock before she yelled out as they came and fell on his chest before he pulled the covers over them and fell asleep.

Unknown to them Stella was watching them nude as her daughter and fingered herslef.

"Mmm just wait big boy tomorrow its my turn." Stella said heading to her room.

 **Authors note: Idea was given to a friend who messaged me his idea of Sam and Donna. Anyway next chapter I'm not sure what will happen. The moms are planing their own time with our young spartan Spy and soon with each other and their daughters. See ya.**


	12. Second mother added

Chapter 12 Second mother added.

Sean waking up sees Clover still asleep next to him making him smile. Getting up he decided to take a shower since he was sure her mother wasn't here since they never saw her. Little did he know Stella woke up and saw him walking to the shower naked and grinned.

"Time for my fun big boy." Stella said while she went into her daughters room and carefully placed some earmuffs over her ears so she couldn't hear what was about to happen and closed the door.

Sean turned on the water as he stood under the shower head and sighed before he reached for the soap but a pair of large breasts pressed against his back making him smirk.

"Up for an early round already Clover?" Sean asked.

"Guess again." Stella said making him blink and turned around and saw Stella in the nude posing for him. "Like what you see big boy?" Stella said.

"Uh yeah and somehow I cant say I'm shocked at this since Carmen has a thing for me to." Sean said making her giggle before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Really and what did you two do?" Stella asked using her left hand to stroke him.

"Went to a steam room for some private fun. Also since its clear I know where this is going you should know Clover Carmen and the girls are all intimate with me and each other." Sean said making her giggle.

"Honey I already know that since I did my own research on your people and it makes me more turned on that way." Stella said before she blinked when she felt a pair of breasts on her back and turned around and saw Clover naked as her and smiled at her mother.

"Well that works for me since now I can do this." Clover said kissed her neck softly making Stella moan out in bliss before she gasped as Sean played with her hips.

"Mmmm thats it you two play with me." Stella said before She gasped as she was forced to her hands and knees and saw Sean's hard cock in her face and grinned before she slowly licked it making Sean groan out holding her head softly.

"Mmm lets see what you taste like." Clover said going on her back and went underneath her mothers pussy and licked her lips seeing her wet sex. Clover placed her mouth over it making Stella gasp lightly before moaning out and placed his cock in her mouth and she widen her eyes when he grabbed her head and moved it back and fourth on it making her moan in joy.

"Thats it mommy." Clover said as she licked her pussy slowly before shoving her tongue inside making Stella gasp around his cock. Stella was enjoying the treatment she was getting from her daughter and now new lover. She managed to hold herself up on one hand while the second played with his balls. Sean groaned out as she toyed with his balls before he grunted and thrusted deep into her throat making her eyes widen and moaned as he came inside her throat. He pulled out and she coughed a little before letting out a shuddering sigh of sexual bliss as she came on her daughters mouth and panted in bliss.

"Mmmm delicious." Clover said licking her lips clean.

"Come here you." Stella said pulling her up to her lap and had her stomach on her legs and spanked her ass. Clover moaned from each smack to her ass making Stella grin before she placed a finger inside her ass making her gasp and whimper slightly. Clover let out a disappointed sigh as her mother pulled out before she looked up and grinned seeing Sean's large cock.

"Mmm since you've had him all night its my turn." Stella said before she was picked up and had her front facing Clover while his cock was aimed at her ass. "Ooooh going for my tightest hole are you?" Stella asked before she yelled out as he shoved it inside her ass and moaned in bliss. Clover grinned and stood on her knees and placed her mouth on her mothers pussy making her moan loudly.

"Now for the real fun." Clover said shoving her tongue inside her pussy making Stella moan as she had her ass fucked hard by her lover.

"Oh god yes fuck me both of you!" Stella said in bliss.

"Hey wait don't move I want to try something." Clover said getting out of the shower and back into her room. Sean kissed her neck lovingly making Stella moan softly as Clover came back and she widen her eyes when she saw her with a pink strap on.

"Where did you get that young lady?" Stella asked.

"Oh Alex gave it to me just incase you had a thing for him not we can both fuck you." Clover said thrusting into her pussy making Stella moan loudly before Clover pulled her into a kiss. Sean thrusted back into her while Stella wrapped her legs around Clover.

Stella moaned in bliss as she was fucked in both holes.

'Oh god its like my old college days all over again only its more hotter because I'm getting fucked by a younger man and my daughter of all people.' Stella thought in bliss as she enjoyed getting pounded.

"I think my mom is about to explode here. So lets make it wild here." Clover said sucking on her breasts making Stella moan louder while Sean turned her head to face him and kissed her deeply making her moan before she gasped and felt herself about to cum hard.

"Oh god I'm about to cum fuck me both of you fuck me like the whore I am now!" Stella yelled out in lust making Clover giggle as she sucked on her tits.

"Then cum for your lovers then mommy." Clover said kissing her deeply making Stella let go and yelled into her mouth before she came hard and her eyes were held lidded losing her energy already.

"Mark me." Stella said making Sean smirk before he opened his mouth and bites down on her neck making her scream out in pain but was silenced by her daughter who kissed her deeply. Once he was done he pulled back and licked her neck. "Thank you both." She said before she blinked.

"What?" Clover asked before a pair of arms wrapped around her chest. She looked back and saw Alex Sam Donna and Carmen nude as her.

"Well someone sure is having fun." Carmen said walking to Stella and kissed her lovingly making her moan.

"Did you walk here naked?" Stella asked making the girls smirk.

"No I drove us here naked and a good thing to I was preparing to seduce you to sleep with all of us but now it looks like I don't have to." Carmen said.

Hours later

Stella and all the other girls were passed out all over the bedroom with sexual smiles on their faces. Sean smirked at his work as he laid on the couch with Carmen and Stella on his chest.

"Now that was fun." Carmen said as it was night out.

"Mmmm perfect." Stella said in bliss.

Sean smirked as he got up and picked the girls up and placed them in the bed. Carmen held her daughter to her breasts as did Stella doing the same with Clover.

"Now we just need to get Gabriella to join us and it will be perfect." Carmen said as she kissed her daughters forehead before the all went to sleep with content smiles on their faces.

 **Authors note:** **Cloud4012 gets credit for this sex chapter. Next chapter we add Gabriella to the harem in a very daring way. Also I'm thinking of having a rather daring chapter of the girls working at a strip club thats just for the harem group tell me what you think on that. See ya.**


	13. Final mother

Chapter 13 final mother

Gabriella was invited to Stella's for a little talk. She knocked on the door and Stella opened it in only a small robe.

"Oh you came come on in." Stella said having her walk in.

"So what did you want to talk about..." Gabriella said but stopped as she turned around and saw Stella taking off her robe leaving her naked. "Um what are you doing?" Gabriella asked before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and turned and saw Carmen nude as well smiling at her.

"We just wanted to have some fun like we all used to back then." Carmen said slowly kissing her neck making her moan slightly before she gave in as Stella pulled off her her shirt and her pants with ease.

"Remember the old days when we were so wild?" Carmen said kissing her neck making her moan softly.

"Yeah I remember when we dared you to go streaking during the night and the time we went skinny dipping in the ocean." Gabriella said moaning as Stella pulled off her bra and licked her tits.

"I remember when you put body pain on yourself and walked around the campus and everyone thought you were dressed and not naked." Stella said as she went down lower and pulled her thong off with her teeth and licked her lips seeing her wet pussy. She placed her mouth over it and Gabriella moaned softly as she did.

"Wait lets show her our little surprise." Carmen said as Stella stood up and both gently grabbed her hands and led her upstairs. Gabriella heard soft moaning and Carmen opened the door to Stella's room and Gabriella widen her eyes in shock and excitement as she saw Sam getting fucked by Sean cowgirl style while Alex kissed her neck softly and Clover and Donna sucked on her tits making Sam moan louder.

"Like what you see your little girl being fucked from the man we all love and her friends? Sam came by the other night with Donna completely naked meaning she has your daring side for running around public naked." Carmen said kissed her neck softly licking her flesh.

Gabriella smiled softly before she saw Sam arch back and scream loudly as she came hard and she shuddered in bliss as he came inside her.

"Oh Sammy." Gabriella said making Sam open her eyes and smiled at her mom.

"Mommy care to join us we've been at this for hours now." Sam said blowing her a kiss making her smile as she and the other two mothers went to them and Sam moaned as her mother kissed her neck softly.

"Hmmm you need a lesson young lady." Gabriella said as she shoved her down. "Stella do you still have my old toys?" Gabriella asked smirking.

"Yes in my room drawer and some new ones in that bag." Stella said kissing Clover on her breasts who moaned softly.

"Ooooh what kind of toys?" Sam asked shaking her ass at her mother who smiled and smacked it making her moan.

"Oh you'll see in fact girls why don't we punish our girls together for being such sluts?" Gabriella said getting giggles from them as they stood up and went with her.

"Oh this should be good." Donna said licking Sean's cock making him chuckle as he played with her hair. The mothers came back with various toys from whips nipple clamps breast pumps dildos paddles and tons of others.

"Wow you really were freaky back then mom." Sam said amused.

"Oh you have no idea. You want to tell her the time you dominated me and Stella for a whole week?" Carmen asked making her giggle.

"Maybe some other time but for now." Gabriella said putting on an electric strap on to herself. "My baby needs to be punished." Gabriella said as she took the paddle and breast pumps.

Sam moaned as she was forced on her back and her mother placed the pumps on her breasts and used it. She moaned slightly in pain as the cups started to suck on her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Simple seeing if you can give me some of your own milk." Gabriella said before Sam gasped as that happened just now as a small amount of white liquid came from her nipples. "Mmm I remember when you were just a baby and you'd suck on my breasts for hours." Gabriella said as she got closer to Sam and had her breasts in her face. "Go on suck on them again baby." Gabriella said making Sam smirk before she placed her left tit in her mouth and sucked on it while her mother pumped her own milk. Sam moaned in disappointment as she took off the pumps and had a small glass in her hand.

"Mmm not much but your still growing." Gabriella said gulping down her milk and shuddered in sexual bliss as she swallowed. "Oh my you tasted delicious." Gabriella said and gasped as she felt Sam sucking on her own milk. This went on for a few minutes before she pulled her breasts back.

"Mmmm." Sam moaned out before she was flipped on her stomach. She was about to say something but gasped when her mother smacked her ass hard making her hold back her scream as Gabriella smacked her ass so hard the noise was heard form the entire house. Sam panted in bliss and pain as her ass was glowing red.

"Now for the fun part." Gabriella said as she turned on the vibrator and thrusted into her sex making Sam gasp in excitement.

"Yes fuck me like a bitch!" Sam moaned out as she was fucked hard by her mother who thrusted into her violently.

"Scream for me you little slut scream for your mother." Gabriella said smacking her back making Sam scream loudly as she was fucked by her mother. No one was worried anyone would hear them since the whole place was sound proof. Gabriella pulled on her hair making Sam moan louder from all the pain she was getting. "You are such a whore Sammy what happened to the little girl I raised to be normal?" Gabriella said teasing her.

"She grew up to be like her mommy a complete slutty whore for her friends and boyfriend!" Sam yelled out before she gasped and came hard and trembled in sexual bliss.

"Mmmm yes you did." Gabriella said kissing her daughter in the center of her neck lovingly.

Meanwhile

Clover moaned in bliss as her mother placed electric clamps on her tits. Stella smiled at her daughter and kissed her lovingly before she put on a special strap on. This one when she pressed a button controller moved around wildly.

"Get ready honey this is going to be wild." Stella said shoving into her making Clover moan loudly as she felt the fake cock move around her insides wildly.

"Oooooh what is this thing?" Clover said moaning from the thing inside her and the nipple clamps.

"Oh something I bought recently now lets have some fun." Stella said as she thrusted into her daughter wildly and smiled as she felt her breasts pushing up against hers. "Mmmm your breasts are kissing mine sweetie." Stella said before she kissed her lovingly making Clover moan as well as she jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around her. Stella saw her eyes widening meaning she was close making her smirk and shoved her on the ground and held her like a while barrel by her legs and thrusted into her fast.

"Mommy I'm about to explode!" Clover said gritting her teeth together.

"Then cum honey." Stella said smacking her ass hard making Clover let out a scream of bliss as she came hard. "Good girl." Stella said kissing her neck softly.

Carmen and Alex were having their own fun as Carmen shoved a dildo in her ass making her whimper slightly from the size. Carmen then pulled her up and wrapped her arms around her waist as she held her upside down and used her mouth to pull out the dildo.

"Now for my treat." Carmen said as she shoved her tongue into her pussy making Alex moan softly as her mother ate her out. Carmen moaned as she tasted her daughters juices and then pulled out and shoved her tongue into her ass making Alex gasp lightly and moaned in bliss.

"Need a hand?" Donna asked as she stood in front of Alex and placed her mouth over her pussy making Alex whimper more as she was getting double tongue fucked from her mother and female lover.

"Girls I think I'm about to cum!" Alex yelled.

"Then cum honey." Carmen said as she slowly licked her butt cheeks and Alex yelled out as she came like a fountain and sprayed both of them. Donna and Carmen kissed each other clean before Carmen set Alex down softly as she breathed in bliss before Donna pulled her up and kissed her lovingly and she jumped into her arms wrapped her arms and legs around her.

The sound of Gabriella moaning in sexual bliss caught their attention as Sean had her on her stomach and thrusted into her hard.

"Yes thats it fuck me like a whore." Gabriella said as she enjoyed getting fucked so hard as the others watched.

"Oh mommy." Sammy said sitting in front of her face and had her pussy near her making her smile and pulled her closer and placed her mouth over her pussy and Sam moaned softly as she did this. Donna getting in on this pulled her down and placed her pussy over her mouth making Sam smirk as she licked her making Donna moan.

Gabriella was moaning in bliss as she was fucked and licked her daughter before her eyes widen and she came hard as did he and Sam and Donna came as well before the girls fell down out of energy.

"Well this was fun." Carmen said.

"Yup." Sean said as he laid down to recover his energy.

 **Authors note: YEESSSS! Finally all three mothers are in the harem. Now next chapter we get back into the episodes. Next chapter Spy versus spy. See ya**


	14. Spy versus Spy

chapter 14 spy versus spy

Sean and the girls were in a sub looking for anything that might cause a pipeline to explode. Recently power plants and anything that provides power to the world have been blown up by someone or something so Jerry sent them to investigate.

"Uh guys does that count as weird?" Alex asked as she pointed to some mechanical spider that has a timer on it.

"Uh yeah it does move." Sean said taking control and tried to grab that thing but couldn't. It then got on the pipeline. "Uh oh." Sean said before it was shot by something. They looked outside and saw three divers one grabbed the mechanical spider and placed it in a trench while the other one pushed a giant rock over it as it exploded.

"What the hell?" Donna asked. They soon made their way up to the surface on the boat they came on with.

"Thanks for the help but who are you guys?" Sean asked jumping down. The three divers took off their head gear and they were three women one blond hair and blue eyes. One with raven hair and green eyes and the lats one had red hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Pam this is Alice and Crimson we're spies from WOOHP." Pam said shocking them.

"Say what? Donna asked.

Later

"I cant believe its you. This is too good to be true." Jerry said.

"Let me get this straight you used to have our jobs?" Alex asked.

"Until we were captured by the villain on our last mission." Alice said.

"Edison." Jerry said remembering that name.

"He held us prisoner for seven years." Crimson said.

"Judging by those..." Was as far as Clover got before Sean and Sam elbowed her.

"Don't be rude." Sean said.

"We looked everywhere for you girls. And when we didn't hear from you we assumed the worst." Jerry said.

"Well we're back now Jerry its going to be just like old times." Pam said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Jerry said.

"Hold it what happened to Edison?" Sean asked seeing some unanswered questions.

"We were able to escape but we weren't able to capture him." Crimson said.

"And how did end up on the pipeline exactly? I find it rather odd your there just at the right time." Sean said getting the girls on his team to agree till and alarm went off.

"We've got another emergency this time its a hydroelectric plant!" Jerry said.

"Yeah yeah we're on it." Sean said.

"Actually this would be a terrific opportunity to re assimilate Pam and her crew." Jerry said. "Why don't you all go on the mission together?" Jerry said. The girls all agreed and left while Sean stayed. "Is there a problem Sean?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah keep a close eye on them. Something isn't right I just know it." Sean said running off while Jerry looked confused.

Later

"We'll check out the hydro-infuser sector you guys take the lower level." Pam said.

"Whatever." Sean said as his team followed him.

"What was that about being rude?" Clover asked in his change in behavior.

"Something isn't right." Sean said till he spotted the same mechanical spider from before. "Over there." Sean said till Alice came in and kicked it in the water next to them as it exploded and they fell into the water.

Later

Jerry was given the bad news by his old spies and was writing a letter to the parents when.

"Jerry." Sean said walking in while Sam and Alex carried Donna who looked to have a broken foot.

"Your alive. Oh thank goodness. The girls said they couldn't find you." Jerry said.

"I hate to break it to you but your old team is lying to you. They kicked the bomb right at us." Sean said.

"I'm sure it was an accident. In any event I have wonderful news for you. Your retired. My original spies have taken your place." Jerry said.

"What?" Sean said. "Is that what we are to you expendable once one team goes missing or dies you get a new one?" Sean asked angered.

"No of course not. Its a done deal now you all get a chance to live regular lives." Jerry said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sean asked kicking his desk making Jerry jump in alarm. "FUCK YOU!" Sean yelled kicking the door down and carried Donna with him.

"Oh dear." Jerry said.

"Give him a couple days to cool off but can you lend us a plane ours is in the shop so we cant go to the Seminar." Sam said.

"Of course have fun at the seminar." Jerry said.

Later

Sean with the girls in the plane minus Donna since her leg needed time to heal.

"Those girls are not who they say they are. This is the location the GPS says they are at." Sean said as they walked around.

"This place is just a big unless piece of rock." Alex said kicking the ground which was a bad idea as a giant hole was made and they fell into a water stream.

"What the? Wait this must be where they were held for 7 years." Sean said before they hide away from the original spies in bathing suits walked by and sat down in some chairs.

"To bad the new spy guy isn't with us he'd make things more interesting." Alice said.

"True he was handsome." Pam said making Sean's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Fuck." Sean said softly.

"In time girls he will be joining you." A man said coming out of the shadows. They assumed this was Edison.

"So thats Edison." Sean said.

"With the power plants now destroyed soon I shall control the income of power to the world." Edison said.

"And those Junior spies cant do anything makes me think WOOHP's standards have lowered if their that weak." Crimson said.

"FUCKING EXCUSE ME!" Sean yelled in anger and he jump kicked her away.

"What the how did?" Pam tried to say but Sean gave her an uppercut. Alice tried to hold him down but Sean head buts her making her dizzy before he kicked her away into a wall. He would have done more had he and the girls not been shocked by Edison.

Minutes later

"Why did you do it why betray everyone for him?" Sean asked.

"Its not that simple Spartan. When I first met the girls years ago I saw they were wasting their time fighting for good so I implanted these into their necks to give me full control over them." Edison said showing the chips on their necks.

"Why are you doing this anyway what do you gain by destroying all the power plants?" Sam asked.

"Simple so I can supply the amount of solar power. My machine can control the plants rotation so whoever wants that power has to buy time from me." Edison said. "Speaking of which its time to start the auction." Edison said as he and the girls left as they winked at him.

"Fucking asshole." Sean said before looking up and the girls shrieked seeing a big mechanical spider. Sean reached into his pocket and got his phone. "So help me god." Sean said getting Jerry on the line.

"Hello spies good to hear you again." Jerry said.

"Jerry listen to me." Sean tried to say but.

"Wait a second your not the real spies this is for Legitimate spies only." Jerry said hanging up.

"YOU FAT FUCK!" Sean said pulling out a knife and cut the web around him before smashing the spider and freed the girls. "When I get my hands on him." Sean said in anger.

Later

The good spies managed to get to Edison and freed Pan Alice and Crimson just as WOOHP arrived.

"I do hope you all can accept my dear apology your spy status is back in the system." Jerry said before he gasped in pain as Sean punched him in the stomach. The girls and other WOOHP agents were shocked by this.

"FUCK YOU! We tried to warn you twice that something was wrong and you completely ignored us. As of right now we quit." Sean said getting the girls to nod.

"Wait we can work something out." Jerry said but they boarded a helicopter and left.

Later

Donna sighed relaxed as her leg was fully healed.

"So thats it huh no more being a spy?" Alex asked.

"Do you want to work with someone who wont even listen to reason? Not only that he thinks we're expendable since he didn't even ask if we wanted to stay when his old team took our place." Sean said punching a punching bag that was made in the room that Carmen put up for him.

Just then Pam Alice and Crimson walked in.

"The hell do you want?" Sean asked not even looking at them as he continued to punch the bag.

"Look Jerry's sorry about what happened he wants to make up for his mistake is there anything he can do to have you back?" Pam asked. The girls all had something in mind.

"No now tell him..." Sean tried to say but Alex walked up to him and whispered something in his ear making him blink and look at her for a second before smirking. "Alright theres one thing he can do to make it up for him. But first heres a question. How big is his wallet since he's going to be paying for something for us." Sean said.

"HUH?" The three original spies said confused.

"What do you want?" Pam asked.

"Simple a mansion built near the beach with certain rooms and things installed no questions asked." Alex said.

"Is that all?" Alice asked.

"Oh and he has to let Carla Wong out of the jail cell she's in since the deal was once we got a bigger place she could come out." Sean said not forgetting one of his lovers.

"Uh thats going to take a while." Alice said.

"Till its built we're not working for him." Sean said smirking.

Later

"Why am I not surprised?" Jerry said rubbing his temples in stress.

"Sorry Jerry but was their condition." Pam said.

"Very well I'll get started on it." Jerry said.

 **Authors note: Sorry no sex scene. Now the girls in the harem have more room for their more personal** **kinks. See ya next time.**


	15. New house

Chapter 15 new house

Sean woke up and found Pam Alice and Crimson nude in his bed making him smirk. Not an hour after everyone settled in they asked for a place in the harem. The mothers were told they were maids to keep their cover even though the mothers didn't live here just yet since they had to do some things in order to move out fully. Of course the original spies had no trouble acting the part as maids. Getting up and he walked downstairs in only his boxers and saw Carla relaxing on the couch in a blue robe.

"Morning." Sean said leaning down and kissed her forehead making her smile.

"I missed you love." Carla said kissing him back.

"I missed you to Carla. Got to admit Jerry did a good job on the mansion design." Sean said making her smile.

"Very true although some of the things the girls wanted was rather surprising." Carla said removing her robe showing her nude body to him making him smirk. "By the way Sam and Donna asked me to play one of their little late night games tonight so we wont be home till later." Carla said trailing her finger across his jawline before she walked off swaying her hips or so she tried before Sean pulled her back and pinned her to the couch.

"Ooooh going to be rough with me now are you?" Carla asked amused before moaning in bliss as he thrusted into her ass hard and fast making her hips smack against his waist.

"Feels good to be inside you again." Sean said kissing her neck making her moan and whimper.

"I missed having you inside my body as well master please give my body what it desires from you." Carla said submissively and moaned in bliss as he thrusted into her again hard and played with her large breasts. "Yes thats it! I missed this feeling master! Make love to me as much as you want! I am your slave born only to please you and sire children." Carla said making him chuckle.

"We will have kids one day Carla and I know you'll be a good mother." Sean said making her tear up before he kissed her lovingly making her kiss back.

"Yes thats it fuck me hard I'm so close!" Carla moaned out before gasping as he pulled out and pulled her mouth to his cock and shoved it in making her eyes widen before moaning in content as he came inside her mouth and she gulped down every drop he let out.

"I missed having you do this." Sean said making her smile before she kissed his chest.

"And I missed you my love. I will do anything for you. Anything." Carla said circling her finger on his chest making him chuckle before she got on the ground on her knees and placed his cock back in her mouth moaning from his taste.

In the basement

Carmen smiled as her daughter gave her a lap dance. Alex danced around a pole in black bra and black thong.

"Mmmm such naughty girl." Carmen said rubbing her breasts as Alex unclipped her bra and threw it at her making Carmen smile before Alex slowly had her left hand drift down into her thong and fingered herself. Alex moaned in bliss before she pulled her hand out and turned around and bent over and pulled her thong off and stepped out of them before posing for her mother.

"Mmmm Good girl now come and give mommy a kiss." Carmen said making Alex nod and jumped down and walked to her mother who pulled her into loving kiss.

"Mmmm Mommy I think I need another spanking." Alex said innocently making Carmen get into her little act.

"Oh baby why?" Carmen said acting confused.

"I stripped in front of you." Alex said innocently.

"Oh dear well ok then get on my lap." Carmen said placing Alex on her lap and rubbed her hands over her ass. She then looked down and saw where Alex stripped her regular cloths and saw a piece of paper. "Wait hold on honey what is this?" Carmen asked looking at the paper.

"Uh Tattoo ideas." Alex said.

"You want to get a tattoo?" Carmen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah Donna is getting some and she talked me into it saying a friend she knows can do it for free." Alex said before she yelped as she smacked her ass.

"Now I'm going to punish you harder and not play around this time for not telling me." Carmen said playfully as she smacked her ass again.

"Ah! Yes mommy!" Alex yelled in lust as her mother spanked her ass repeatedly. Alex whimpered as her ass stung.

"Now what Tattoo do you want?" Carmen asked as she stripped naked like her daughter and held her daughter close having her breasts press against her back.

"Well I was thinking of a dragon Tattoo since Sean said his family has had a history with dragons." Alex said turning around and had her own breasts pressing against her mothers.

"Oh where. Would you like it on your cute little butt?" Carmen said rubbing her hands on her red ass making Alex wince in pleasurable pain. "Or do you want it on top of your pussy." Carmen said placing her hand on her pussy making Alex whimper slightly. "Or maybe you want it on your back." Carmen said rubbing her hands on her back slowly. Alex pulled her into a kiss not being able to hold her lust back anymore.

Carmen smirked as she held her daughter lovingly before she pulled back from the kiss and laid her on her back and pulled her legs up to her shoulders and licked her pussy lovingly making Alex moan softly before rubbing her boobs to increase her pleasure.

"You are so sexy honey." Carmen said forcing her tongue deep inside her making Alex whimper slightly.

"So are you mommy." Alex moaned out before she gasped as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Come on Alex come for me. Let mommy have your juices." Carmen said in a voice that would hypnotize anyone woman or man. Alex screamed as she came hard and her mother moaned as she gulped down every drop her daughter let out. "Mmmm Delicious." Carmen said before pulling her daughter into a kiss making her moan as she tasted herself.

Meanwhile

Clover and Stella were in the hot tub room kissing each other lovingly.

"Mmmm this feels so good." Stella said kissing her daughters left breast which made her moan softly before reaching for the edge and grabbed a vibrator.

"Well its about to get better." Clover said shoving it in her mothers pussy making her gasp and moan as she held her closer and moaned louder as Clover thrusted the vibrator into her fast and increase the power on it making Stella shiver in excitement.

"Oh honey don't tease me." Stella said in a low voice making Clover smirk before increasing the power to max making Stella gasp in excitement and pulled her into a loving kiss which she returned as Stella bucked her hips forward and quickly wanting to climax fast before she pulled back and let out a silent scream as she came hard making Clover smirk before she pulled the toy out of her mother and placed it on the side.

"How was that now?" Clover asked grinning making Stella smirk before placed her on her lap and were now in the lotus position and kissed each other trying to dominate the other.

"I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream." Stella said as she dunked them both underwater to silence her daughters screams that were soon muffled by the water. Luckily there were little breathers in the tub so they could stay underwater without coming up every time to breathe.

Later at night

Sam Carla and Donna were outside in an old abandoned building that had no residence close by to hear what they were about to do. The girls stripped nude and Sam got to her knees and placed her mouth over Carla's pussy making her moan before Donna got behind Sam and played with her breasts while humping her ass making them both moan.

"You two are so naughty." Carla said smirking before she moaned louder as Sam's hands trailed to her butt cheeks and played with them.

"Like I care. I could walk around butt naked in the school and not give a shit since it would just turn me on more and take any girl in the school who's bold enough to do it with me." Sam said licking her faster.

"Oooooh really now well maybe I should make you do that." Donna said kissing her neck and went lower kissing her neck and back till she got to her hips and kissed each cheek making Sam moan.

"Oooooh yes thats good kiss me there." Sam said and gasped when Donna spread her cheeks apart and kissed her rosebud lovingly.

"Mmmmm I wish others could watch us." Carla said imagining a crowd of other women cheering them on. "Ooooh I just got an idea you'll all love." Carla said before she gasped and came hard in Sam's mouth who gulped down every drop.

"Oh what is it?" Sam asked licking her lips clean of any of her juices.

"How about a private strip club for us where only girls are allowed and for him to enjoy?" Carla said trailing her finger on her sex making Sam grin.

"Oh I'm sure the others would love that." Donna said grinning. She then pulled something out of her bag and it was a whip.

"Now who's that for?" Carla asked while smirking since she already knew.

"For miss pain here." Donna said as she struck Sam's ass making her yelp in surprise before she let out a shuddering moan.

"The question for the strip club thing is how do we do that without people recognizing us since I'd rather not have someone call us out knowing who we are." Sam said thinking that part through.

"Oh I can handle that part easily since its more of a private thing so only those we know are allowed without making a fuss." Carla said taking the whip from Donna and struck her in the back making Sam sigh in bliss before she was struck again.

Meanwhile

Pam Alice and Crimson were getting fucked hard by their lover. Sean had Pam in the wheelbarrow position holding her legs up as he thrusted deep into her while Alice and Crimson kissed her neck and played with her butt cheeks.

"Mmm So good." Pam said in joy before gasped as Crimson shoved her tongue into her second hole making her whimper softly. Alice placed her pussy in front of Pam's face making her smirk before placing her hands on her hips pulling her closer and placed her mouth on her sex making her moan softly before playing with her breasts. Crimson pulled her tongue out of her ass and licked her lovers shaft moaning from his taste mixed with Pam's juices.

"You girls are really wild you know that?" Sean said making them all laugh.

"Like you complaining Spartan stud." Crimson said kissing his hard chest muscles before she moaned as he pulled her into a kiss. Sean thrusted faster into Pam making her eyes widen and rolled into the back of her head as she came and whimpered when he pulled out and came on her back making her sigh in bliss feeling his warm substance on her skin.

"Mmm so warm." Pam moaned out in bliss before moaning some more as Alice and Crimson licked off the cum slowly to tease her.

Later

Sean sat down on the large sized bed with all his girls next to him. Alex was the closest to him sitting on his chest with a content smile after the massive orgy they all just had. Sam Donna and Carla had told him about their little strip club plan and was willing to go though with it since he honestly couldn't say no to them at all.

Sean kissed Alex on her forehead making her smile in her sleep before he dozed off to sleep as well not seeing her open her left eye and smirked at him.

'I am so happy we went to save him or this might have never happened.' Alex thought before kissing him lovingly before drifting off to sleep as well.

Next morning

Sean woke up and found all the girls still in his bed minus Alex before he heard soft music downstairs and got up without waking the others and went down in a pair of boxers. When he got downstairs he smirked seeing Alex in nothing but a sexy revealing apron that on the front said fuck me on it.

Alex was humming to herself getting some breakfast ready for herself and the others when suddenly she felt a pair of strong hand go under her apron and play with her breasts making her smirk.

"Morning to you to." Alex said pressing her rear against him and moaned when she felt his morning wood straining against his boxers.

"Where did you get this?" Sean asked about the apron.

"Oh I asked my mom to get me this. Like it big man?" Alex asked innocently before gasping as he pulled his boxers down and shoved himself into her ass which would have made her scream in lust if he didn't cover her mouth.

"Lets make this quick." Sean said thrusting deep inside her making her moan in bliss. Alex tried to scream our her lust but with his hand covering her mouth all that could be heard were muffled sounds.

Alex pulled his hand off and pulled him into a kiss to keep her screams at bay. Sean's hands played with her body sensually making her moan as his left hand played with her breasts making her moan softly while his other hand fingered her making her whimper in bliss. Alex ended the kiss to let out soft trembling breathes as she stared into her lovers eyes lovingly.

"Pleas come inside me now." Alex said in a begging voice making him smirk before pulling her back into the kiss and thrusted into her faster making her eyes widen and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came and he pulled out before thrusting into her pussy and came inside her hard making her let out a shuddering moan before she pulled back from the kiss and panted in bliss before starring into her lovers eyes again and smiled as she laid against his chest.

"I love you." Alex said making him smile.

"I love you to Alex." Sean said as he held her lovingly.

"Aw aren't you both just cute." Carmine said pressing her breasts on his back making him smirk as he turned around and looked at Carmen nude as him while Alex still had her apron on. "Mmmm Looks like your not done yet honey." Carmen said giving him a hand job to get him fully erect again.

"When am I ever?" Sean asked making her giggle as she got to her knees and pulled his cock into her mouth and sucked on it lovingly.

"Hey don't hog him all to yourself." Alex said joining her as she licked his balls.

"I love my life." Sean said enjoying the mother daughter act.

 **Authors note: Merry Christmas everyone! I was originally going to post this in the morning but then I'm like nah you guys have waited long enough. Happy** **holidays! Oh and if anyone who's read my dragon Fox story I would like you guys to vote in the new poll for the next arc to use. So far totally spies is in the lead.**


	16. Queen for a day

Chapter 16 queen for a day

(Originally I wasn't going to do this but then I'm like why the hell not? So Enjoy this chapter)

"Remind me again what the hell is a homecoming queen?" Sean asked

"Please tell me you're joking?" Alex asked.

"No seriously what is it?" Sean asked.

"Didn't you go to high school in Sparta?" Sam asked.

"No I went to military training. In Sparta you have a choice. Learn in regular school and be a civilian or become a soldier and fight for all of Sparta." Sean said

"Oh well that explains it." Donna said.

"Well a homecoming queen is for the homecoming dance those who get the most votes win the title as homecoming queen." Clover said.

"Thats stupid its kinda an insult to real queens in the world to me." Sean said.

"Well thats the life of high school." Alex said as Clover inserted her disk for her way to get everyone to vote for her as homecoming queen.

"The hell was that?" Sean asked unimpressed.

"Not good enough?" Clover asked.

"Clover that was three-seconds of shit you could have done better then that." Sean said just as Mandy and some band marched in. "Oh what now?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Watch and learn how a real queen wins handsome." Mandy said putting her disk in after ejecting Clover's. Mandy's version was more mean since it was insulting Clover in every way. "So what do you think stud?" Mandy asked trailing her finger on his chin.

"Two words." Sean said holding two fingers up making her smile thinking he liked it. "Fuck off." Sean said making the whole school burst out laughing while she looked at him in shock before growling and stomped off with her disk.

"Nice." Donna said holding her sides as she kept laughing along with the other girls.

"No one insults my girls without getting hurt by me." Sean said smirking while the girls smiled.

Later

"Ugh! How'm I supposed to win against that?" Clover asked since Mandy's presentation was more flashy then hers.

"You don't just forget it. I mean what the hell is the point in winning if it's a one time thing?" Sean asked.

"It's a girl thing." Donna said not interested herself but knew where this was coming from.

"Well, it's a dumb thing still." Sean said as they walked by the trashcan as Clover put her disk in it before they heard something.

"Huh?" Sam said before they were all sucked in it.

"OH COME ON ALREADY?!" Sean yelled before they landed in a pod and flew off. "What the absolute hell?" Sean said as they flew to the ocean and on a ship before landing. "This better be a cruise ship." Sean said.

"No such luck I'm afraid and the mansion you wanted is more then enough to last a lifetime." Jerry said.

"True just so long as you don't act blind to the facts from now on." Sean said reminding him his screw up.

"Well anyway right now, you are en route to the northern African nation of Lyrobia wheres there's been a rather unusual kidnapping attempt on the nations queen Tassara." Jerry said. "We suspect it was perpetrated by the neighboring nation of Kenyopia. Sean Sparta has had to keep these two nations in line before correct?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah my mom has had friends from Lyrobia come to Sparta for some help out of fear of a war occurring and since the world knows better then to screw with us the other nation backed off." Sean said remembering the story from mission reports he's read before. "But what do you mean unusual kidnapping?" Sean asked.

"Apparently, the perpetrator used some sort of Anti-gravity device to literally lift the queen from her palace." Jerry said making Sean's eyes widen.

'It cant be.' Sean thought in his head knowing one person tried to create such a weapon before in his younger years.

"Is something wrong?" Jerry asked.

"Huh? Oh uh nothing just weapons like that are hard to make." Sean said.

"Indeed and is precisely why I'm sending you to protect her majesty. Now girls come and get you new gadgets while Sean I have something knew you will like." Jerry said showing him to the back. Sean was looking at some new guns that had some glowing blue lines on them.

"What are these?" Sean asked picking up a pistol.

"These are special weapons that will suit you perfectly we call them Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railguns or I.C.E.R.s for short."Jerry said(Got this from agents of shield)

"Nice." Sean said inspecting the weapons.

Later

"Fuck!" Donna groaned out in misery as they traveled to the palace on camels and the heat was killing her.

"What?" Sean asked unfazed by the heat due to his time in Sparta.(I forget isn't Greece a hot zone?)

"Its so hot and not in a sexy way at all." Donna said.

"You could just take off your clothes." Alex said ridding her camel without her shirt and pants on leaving her in an orange bra and orange thong that had a heart in the center of it.

"She does have a point." Sam said ridding her Camel in only her green thong.

"Second that." Clover said being the only one that was completely naked not wanting any tan lines.

"Where are all your clothes anyway?" Donna asked in surprise not seeing them like that the whole trip.

"In our bags duh. Once we get close enough we can redress out here." Alex said taking her bra off and put it in her bag.

"You girls have no shame at all." Sean said making them giggle.

"Oh like you complaining mister who made us addicted to sex." Clover said spanking herself for his amusement making him chuckle.

"Sometimes I wonder what might have happened if I didn't come with you girls to the states." Sean said.

"Well I don't." Sam said rubbing her breasts.

"There it is." Alex said seeing the palace and got dressed.

"Oh come on." Donna said annoyed as she was about to strip butt naked.

"Maybe next time." Sean said kissing her cheek making her smile.

Minutes later

"Welcome to Lyrobia. I'm queen Tassara and this is my sister Makeda." Tassara said while eyeing Sean without the female spies seeing and was liking what she was seeing along with her sister who licked her lips.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Sean asked leaning on the wall.

"I'm not exactly sure since I was so confused at the time when my sister saved me when it happened." Tassara said.

"Some green light was pulling her out the window during the night and I had to pull her in and suddenly it stopped and she fell on me hard." Makeda said frowning at her sister who rolled her eyes.

"For the last time that was not my fault." Tassara said annoyed.

"You are heavier then you look." Makeda said annoyed.

"Um ladies." Sean said getting their attention seeing him grin in amusement. "As entertaining as this whole thing is can you stay focused." Sean said making them blush in embarrassment.

"Uh right sorry." Tassara said blushing. "Anyway after all that some people outside just ran off." Tassara said.

"Mind if I have a look around the room?" Sean asked making her nod.

"You girls must be exhausted from your travel here. My servant will escort you to your rooms." Tassara said having the girls nod as a woman came and escorted them out.

"Hundred bucks says he takes both of them at the same time." Donna whispered to the girls who snicker.

"Shall we?" Tassara said holding her hand out and Sean smirked before holding it at she and her sister escorted him to her room to "Investigate". (Yeah right)

Looking around the room Sean found some green dirt on the ground. While he was doing this he failed to notice something.

"I don't know what this is by I'll send it to Jerry for analysis. Now about..." Sean tried to say but stopped and whistled in awe when he saw Tassara and Makeda both naked as the day they were born. "Wow." Sean said in awe making them giggle. "Not that I don't like the view but what brought this on?" Sean asked making them giggle more as Makeda walked to him swaying her hips as did and closed the blinds and shut the back door so no one could hear them.

"Now do you really want to know or do you want to take us both?" Makeda asked trailing her finger on his chest as she removed his shirt and licked her lips seeing his extremely muscled chest. "Oh my." Makeda said enjoying the view.

"Hours of training princess." Sean said making her smirk as she licked his chest and moaned from his taste.

"And this princess likes the results very much. Now lets get real serious." Makeda said as she took him to the bed and sat him down gently.

"Lets see if the stories of Spartans are true." Tassara said as she and her sister removed his pants and boxers and both gasped from the size of his cock.

"It wont bite." Sean said teasingly.

"Shall we?" Makeda said to her sister who smirked as they got on the different sides of his cock before grabbing their breasts.

"Lets." Tassara said as they smothered his cock between their breasts making him groan in bliss.

"Nice." Sean said holding their heads gently.

"Want to see something hot love?" Tassara said making Makeda smirk and both kiss the tip of his cock and each other lovingly.

"Wow you two must have done this a lot." Sean said thrusting up slightly making them giggle.

"Of course we love each other like no sisters normally would. Of course we had to keep it secret since we don't want rumors of us going around and making crazy lies." Tassara said kissing her sister lovingly who moaned into the kiss.

"But now we love someone together the same so now we can share and not have to hide anymore." Makeda said licking the tip making Sean groan.

"Well then I guess your both in my harem then." Sean said making them giggle.

"Even better then since it mean we can experiment on others." Tassara said making Makeda giggle as they moved their breasts faster on his cock and felt him twitch. "Oh he's close sister." Tassara said licking the shaft expertly.

"Let him rain on us then. Let it out you Spartan stud." Makeda said making Sean let out a long groan as he exploded and came on them making them moan softly as they were covered in his cum before they licked it all off.

"Delicious." Tassara said kissing Makeda who moaned as she held her sister close.

"My turn." Sean said pulling Tassara up making her squeal as she was on her stomach.

"Be gentle love we're both virgins." Tassara said as her sister kissed her lovingly to keep her mind off the soon to be coming pain.

"Don't worry I'm always gentle for my girls first time." Sean said kissing her neck making her moan before he slid inside her making her groan in discomfort while her sister held her head to her lap and gasped as he made it all the way in breaking her virginity and blood came out.

"Oh god it hurts!" Tassara yelled in pain but was silenced by her sister who shoved her face in her pussy to muffle her cries.

"Shhhh don't worry sister just relax and eat me out till it goes away." Makeda said and moaned as Tassara licked her sex. Sean smiled as he leaned forward and pulled Makeda into a loving kiss making her moan. "Go on fuck her." Makeda said making him nod and thrusted into her making Tassara moan into her sisters pussy which made her moan in return.

"I wonder what the others in the nation would think if they saw you two doing this?" Sean said in a feral voice in Makeda's ear making her shudder in excitement.

"It would be so naughty for us to be seen like this but such a turn on. Why? Do you want to take us out on the streets right now?" Makeda asked licking his muscled chest making him smirk before smacking her ass which made her gasp before moaning in bliss.

"I'm not much for public adventures like that but Clover is. Once this mission is done perhaps you two could experiment a little." Sean said making her smirk before kissing him again before her eyes widened as she felt her orgasm approaching fast.

"Please hurry my love and cum inside her I'm close." Makeda said rotating her hips so her sister's tongue would move around a little more before gasping as she came and was silenced by Sean when he pulled her into a kiss as she came inside Tassara who had her eyes roll into the back of her head feeling his warm seed inside her womb. She and Makeda were on the pill so she wasn't worried about getting pregnant at least not for a few more years.

"Mmmm so warm." Tassara said before pushing Makeda down and kissed her making Makeda moan as she held her close. "Its your turn now sister." Tassara said kissing where her heart was making Makeda moan before spreading her legs and traced her fingers around her sex.

"Go on stud my pussy is waiting for you." Makeda said slapping her sex lightly making her moan softly. Sean smirked before lining himself up and Tassara sat her pussy on her face. "Go on fuck me like a whore." Makeda said and gasped as he thrusted into her fast and nearly screamed from the pain till Tassara placed her pussy in her mouth and moaned from having her sister's muffled screams vibrate around her sex.

"Oh yes Makeda your mouth is the best." Tassara said in bliss before Sean pulled her into a kiss making her moan. "Your also the first man we ever kissed you should be honored." Tassara said rubbing her hands on his chest moaning from feeling his hard abs and shuddered when she felt his twelve pack. "Mmmm so hard." Tassara said in bliss from just feeling his muscles with her hands.

"No Spartan is some half muscled amateur like most of the world." Sean said making her giggle before moaning as her sister shoved her tongue in deeper.

"Ahhh! Im so close." Tassara said and gasped when he shoved his tongue in her mouth making her moan as she held him close before her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came and felt Makeda come as well if her trembling was any indication and knew he came inside her.

"Mmm so good." Makeda said as they laid down on the bed to regain their energy.

"So did I live up to your expectations?" Sean asked making them smirk before kissing his chest.

"Oh yes you have my future king." Tassara said lovingly.

"We're yours now and forever." Makeda said lovingly. "We live to serve you and do whatever you wish." Makeda said making him smirk.

"Oh Really? What If I wish for you to walk outside naked right now?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Do you want me to now?" Makeda asked trailing her tongue slowly on his chest.

"Go on." Sean said making her smirk and walked out of bed and went to the door and went outside.

"The only reason she's not so nervous is because the palace is so empty right now and filled with our more open mind female servants who are used to her nudity." Tassara said giggling while eyeing her sisters naked butt and licked her lips before giggling as Sean nibbled and licked her ear.

"Well if you get the chance you two can walk around naked in my place all you want." Sean said making her smile at him and her sister came back with a sexy smirk as she got back in the bed and pulled the covers over them.

"Rest now love we have an event later tonight." Tassara said getting Makeda to nod as they laid on his chest.

"Well don't you all look happy." Alex said making them sit up and saw Alex Sam Clover and Donna at the door all nude as them making Tassara and Makeda smirk.

"Come on in then. The bed is big enough for all of us." Tassara said making them smile and got in the bed with them.

"I love my life." Sean said making the girls giggle before drifting off to sleep.

Later at night

"Wow this place is lively here." Sean said liking the party.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong tonight I don't want the war to continue." Tassara said before Sean kissed her cheek making her smile.

"Don't worry nothing like that is going to happen." Sean said making her feel less stressed.

Unknown to them however though one of the people who was hired to kidnap the queen was looking at the party and pressed something on his ear.

"Sir mission objective is in sight but be advised primary is here." The man said.

"Your certain?" Another male voice said on the comms.

"Affirmative." The man said.

"Alright abort your current mission capture the primary." The other man said.

"So tell me how do you feel about children?" Tassara asked Sean with her sister.

"I would be the happiest person if I had a kid now. But I'm willing to wait a few years and enjoy the sex life I have now." Sean said making them giggle.

"Well I know you'd be a wonderful father." Makeda said making him smile and kissed her forehead.

"And you two would be perfect mothers." Sean said making them blush while smiling before the lights went out. "The hell?" Sean said.

"Sean do you see anything?" Sam asked on the comms.

"No nothing everything seems wait a second." Sean said seeing some men trying to walk out of the palace. "I've got eyes on possible hostiles. Protect the Queen and her sister I'll check it out." Sean said leaving the two after kissing them softly as he walked to the possible hostiles. Walking outside he looked for them.

"Where the hell did they go?" Sean asked.

"Right here." A male voice said making turn around and got knocked out.

"Where is he?" Donna asked before they saw a helicopter come in and the men Sean was looking for got on with him knocked out. "HEY!" Donna yelled trying to get on the chopper but couldn't as they were to high and got away.

"I don't get it. I thought Tassara was the target." Alex said.

"Oh dear." Tassara said in fear. Just then the girls comm powders went off and they opened them and Jerry was seen.

"Hello girls hows the mission?" Jerry asked.

"Not good Sean was captured." Sam said.

"Oh my." Jerry said concerned.

"Jerry is it possible this was a set up to get Sean out in the open?" Clover asked.

"Well actually we just received a transmission not to long ago saying something about a primary object being seen. It's possible they were referring to Sean and abandoned the mission to capture the queen." Jerry said.

"Why would they want him though?" Makeda asked.

"Well Sean isn't exactly normal by human standards from what I can tell from his file that isn't redacted there was a scientist that was experimenting on his countrymen in Sparta and Sean was one of them. The experiment was stoped by Sean's parents but were killed in an explosion of the lab. Whoever this scientist was is classified but was presumed to have been killed in the explosion as well. Its possible he's still alive and needs something from Sean to continue the experiment." Jerry said.

"What was the experiment?" Sam asked.

"Unlimited endurance maybe?" Alex said to the girls who giggle.

"I cant say since its redacted as well. You'll have to find Sean and ask him yourself. His phone is still active so you can find him." Jerry said.

Meanwhile

Sean was beginning to wake up and found himself strapped to a chair.

"Hey what the fuck?" Sean said trying to get out.

"I wouldn't bother trying to get free my boy." A male voice said and Sean looked up and saw a man with white hair and a lab coat. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is doctor Whitehall I am..." Whitehall tried to say.

"I know who you are. Ex German scientist in human biology your work was dedicated to unlocking the human potential that had yet to be discovered." Sean said making him chuckle in amusement.

"I see you've done your research. No wonder he is so interested in you." Whitehall said.

"Who?" Sean asked.

"Micheal Kree." Whitehall said.

"Never heard of him." Sean said.

"Not surprising but the work he's doing I'm sure you've seen. He's a disciple of the man who experimented on you when you were 6 years old." Whitehall said making Sean growl and tried to get free.

"What do you want from me?" Sean asked annoyed.

"What I want is irrelevant but what he wants is his business." Whitehall said before Sean got free and knocked him out.

"Well its mine now to." Sean said going to the computer but couldn't access anything and suddenly.

"Warning breach detected initiating self destruction in 5 minutes." The computer system said.

"AWWWW!" Sean yelled annoyed and ran out of there with Whitehall on his shoulder and got out just as the base exploded as everyone got out in time.

"Don't move kid!" One of the security guards said pointing his weapon at him as did the others when WOOHP helicopters arrived.

"Yeah fuck you." Sean said amused as the facility staff was taken into custody.

"There you are." Alex said walking up to him.

"Sorry if I worried you." Sean said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you ever say you were experimented on?" Sam asked.

"Because the experiment failed. The experiment was meant to give eternal life to the test subjects but it failed all it did give me was infinite endurance and stamina along with increased muscle strength." Sean said.

"Who was the guy who did all that to you?" Clover asked.

"Thats classified and personal information Clover." Sean said. "Look point it the experiment failed." Sean said.

"Then why did they want you back?" Donna asked.

"Trying to get some new results I guess." Sean said shrugging his shoulders.

Meanwhile

A man in lab clothes was looking over the data the facility Sean was at sent before it exploded.

"Interesting." The man said.

"So what are the results this time?" A man in military armor asked.

"Just like they were before the accident. It seems the experiment failed in every test subject except him." The man said showing an image of Sean.

"So what do you want us to do Micheal?" The man asked the now identified Micheal who chuckled.

"For now nothing. I need time to prepare the next phase of the project and that could take months maybe a year or two. So for now leave him be." Micheal said.

Back with the spies

"Oh love." Tassara said as she and her sister hugged Sean.

"Easy I'm fine not a scratch." Sean said calming them down.

"Sorry we just got really worried." Makeda said smiling at him.

"And I appreciate that but since when do Spartans ever fail?" Sean asked making the girls giggle.

"In the field almost never, In the bed though ohh you never fail there." Alex said with a perverted look on her face.

"Oy." Sean said.

"Out of curiosity is your home big enough for two more?" Tassara asked.

"Don't you have to run things here?" Sean asked.

"The Spartan council said they would take care of that and call us in when some important emergency came up." Tassara said grinning.

"I swear at this rate I'm going to need to have that island used." Sean said.

"Island?" The girls asked confused before Sean pulled up a picture on his phone and showed it to them and they gasped in shock and disbelief as it was a tropical island of sorts.

"Holy Shit!" Donna said in shock.

"How do you own an island?" Alex asked.

"It was a gift from the Jamaican government for solving a drug selling problem. The island is all mine and has its own exotic mansion there for all your needs." Sean said making stars appear in their eyes.

"We have to go there now!" Clover yelled in excitement making Sean chuckle.

"Maybe when we have a vacation." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Wow lots of love suspense drama and more exotic themes coming up. So next chapter will be either Aliens man or machine or the black widows. See ya oh and yeah so Sean is immortal and he doesn't know it...Yet that is.**


	17. Alien

Chapter 17 Aliens

"Look out!" Sean yelled as Alex nearly crashed into them. Soon her car stopped and a man came out looking shaky.

"I seriously suggest you get a bus schedule young lade, because at this rate, there's no way you'll pass your driving test." The driving instructor said before running away in fear.

"Awww!" Alex whined in depression as a waterfall of tears came out of her eyes. "But I've got to learn to drive." Alex said.

"Why? I drive you and the girls everywhere any way." Sean said.

"Because once I get my license my mom said she'll buy me a good car and then its car sex time." Alex said smirking at him making him and the girls laugh before the hood of the car opened.

"Uh oh." Sean said knowing what was about to happen. five metal arms came out of the hood and grabbed them and pulled them in it.

"FUCK!" Donna yelled as they landed on the couch.

"Uh where are we?" Clover asked.

"Is this WOOHP? I cant see anything." Sam said.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate the dark?" Alex said.

"Aw is someone scared?" Donna said mocking her before she and Sean laughed.

"Screw you guys." Alex said. "I'm not scared you just never know what's..." Alex tried to say till Jerry's head was seen making the three original spies shriek in fear while Sean and Donna chuckled.

"Hello spies." Jerry said using a flash light to be seen before the lights came back on.

"Jerry you know what Stress does to my skin." Clover said annoyed.

"Sorry. Agent Morrison tripped over the generator cable again." Jerry said as the lights flickered.

"Dumbass." Sean said.

"Now take a look at these satellite tapes from around the world." Jerry said showing some videos of people vanishing into thin air.

"Whoa." Donna said.

"The hell?" Sean said.

"WOOHP has reason to believe the people in these videos were abducted by aliens." Jerry said making Clover and Sam laugh at that.

"Aliens? You're kidding right?" Sam asked.

"Hey I was experimented by a mad man who wanted to have immortal blood made and we've seen tons of other shit we would never have believed before so this isn't really that far fetched." Sean said.

"Mmmm True." Sam said.

"Your mission is to visit the abduction site and look for clues." Jerry said.

"I knew we couldn't be alone in the galaxy! I knew there was life on other planets!" Alex said giddy.

"Hundred bucks says she's dreaming of sleeping with a female alien." Donna whispered to the girls who snicker in amusement.(I might let that happen^^)

Later

"Ugh I fucking hate corn fields." Donna says annoyed as they were at the first sight.

"This is the only corn field you've been to." Sean said.

"Not true when I was younger my mom took me to a farm and I got lost in the field." Donna said making Sean and the girls chuckle.

"The hell?" Sean said picking up a bag with a food sign on it. "Ok some people really need to clean up their trash." Sean said annoyed.

"Hey guys the field is like some weird maze or symbol from up here." Alex said looking from the water tower. "I'm sending a picture back to WOOHP." Alex said.

"You know this would be a great place for some outdoor sex." Clover whispered in Sean's ear while pressing her breasts against his back and moved her hand to his crotch making Sean smirk.

"Maybe but not on the job." Sean said making her pout before the wind began to pick up.

"What the?" Sam said before they spotted a helicopter landing away from them.

"Well this is odd." Sean said as they walked to the chopper to see what was up. Once they got there they saw a woman who was in her early to mid 20's with white skin purple hair and purple eyes. The woman saw them and inwardly smirked once she saw Sean.

'Well hello handsome.' The woman thought before shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The woman asked.

"Just concerned people is all ma'am. And you are?" Sean asked politely making the woman smile.

'Handsome and well mannered just my type.' She thought.

"I'm Dr. Sagan Hawking. I'm an astronomer." Sagan said.

"Impressive." Sean said.

"I'm studying the abductions as well. If we're facing an alien invasion, I want to know just what we're up against." Sagan said.

"Preparing for the worst case scenario. Smart idea." Sean said making her smirk.

"Anything you've learned might be helpful." Sagan said trying to get closer to the young Spartan Prince.

"Sure why not?" Sean said making her do a victory dance in her head.

'Score!' Sagan yelled in her head.

Later

"Whoa nice." Sean said liking the mountain view. "Reminds me of the training grounds in Sparta for advanced warriors." Sean said.

"You've been to Sparta?" Sagan asked in interest.

"I was born in Sparta." Sean said.

"Hmmm I guess that explains the looks you have." Sagan said making him chuckle.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Sean said making her giggle.

"Follow me now." Sagan said as she led them to the main room and sat down.

"Hey what is GOOPER?" Sam asked looking at some books on her chair.

"Um I'll take those." Sagan said putting them away. "Now, if you will direct your attention to the table. The stars indicate where the abductions have taken place. My theory is that aliens are capturing members of different cultures and studying them so they can decide to start the full invasion." Sagan said.

"No offense but thats a big accusation theory." Sean said.

"Well as I said this is just a theory since they haven't been to a lot of other countries yet. My computers are predicting the next abduction will take place here in a bazaar in Saudi Arabia." Sagan said.

"Well we better get there before that happens." Sean said standing up.

"Hold on you promised me you'd tell me what you've learned as well." Sagan said with a seductive smirk on her face making him chuckle.

"Honestly we haven't learned anything since we were only there for a few minutes before you got there. But if we do learn anything we'll let you know." Sean said making her smile.

"I hope you keep that promise." Sagan said winking at him as they left.

"She is so in love with you." Clover said making him chuckle.

"Isn't almost every woman we meet?" Sean asked making them giggle as they left.

"Oh that man is definitely for me." Sagan said rubbing her body. "I better make some preparations." Sagan said about to get some things for her little plan.

Later

"Ah Saudi Arabia I haven't been here in years." Sean said as Sam was using his credit card to buy some rather erotic clothing for later.

"When did you come here?" Alex asked.

"Two years ago we had to settle a blood feud between two royal families only to learn that the problem was being caused by an outside party who wanted the two families to kill each other. That secured an alliance between the country and Sparta with ease." Sean said before they were attacked by some men with swords.

"Oh come on." Sam yelled holding the clothes she bought before she and the girls blinked as Sean just shot them with the I.C.E.R. gun he had with him.

"Happy?" Sean asked twirling his gun around before putting it away.

"Very." Sam said smirking as she put all her new clothes away in a bag. "But who were these guys anyway?" Sam asked.

"Hey look at this." Donna said holding up a food bag that they saw in the corn field.

"And they have that same insignia GOOPER." Sam said.

"I hope Sagan isn't behind this." Sean said before Alex used her com powder to call Jerry.

"Afternoon spies." Jerry said.

"Hey Jerry does the name GOOPER mean anything to you?" Sam asked.

"Sorry it doesn't, but I'll check on it. However, I do have some information about the pattern you found in the corn field." Jerry said.

"Is it an Alien message?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure. The shapes represent numbers. They're latitude and longitude coordinates for an isolated mesa in Mexico." Jerry said "You'll fly there in this new WOOHP transportation prototype." Jerry said.

"Just so long as Alex doesn't fly it." Donna said making said girl growl in anger.

"Come on!" Alex yelled annoyed.

Later

"See you shouldn't fly!" Donna yelled as they crashed on the ground.

"Ay. Why?" Alex said in annoyance.

"You seriously need some help." Sean said making her pout. "Come on." Sean said pulling her up.

"Grrr! I just want to drive so I can have car sex!" Alex yelled annoyed making the others burst out laughing. "Oh its not like you all don't want the same thing." Alex said making them whistle in innocence.

They waited for about a good ten minutes before shockingly a real space craft landed down.

"Oh wow." Sean said before another one came in as well and sucked up the one that landed. "I'm going to check this out." Sean said running off.

"Hey wait!" Sam yelled

"What are we supposed to do?" Alex asked before someone tapped her shoulder. "Huh?" Alex said looking back as did the others and they all gasped when they saw real live aliens and fainted.

"Ok this is going to be difficult." Sean said before someone tapped him. "Eh?" Sean said before looking down and saw an actual little green man. "Uh Hello." Sean said.

"Hello back." The Alien said.

"Whoa you speak english." Sean said in surprise.

"Actually I'm better at French but I'm pretty good in english and more than 25 other intergalactic dialects." The Alien said.

"Wow impressive." Sean said before they were sucked up to the bigger ship.

Sean suddenly woke up and found the same alien from before.

"I take it your not the ones abducting people are you." Sean said.

"No that would be the GOOPERs." The alien said.

"Theres that name again." Sean said before some men with weapons came.

"You're coming with us kid." The leader said.

"Oh boy." Sean said as he was dragged away. "Hey watch it!" Sean yelled as he was pushed into a room before being sent back down on the planet. "Huh?" Sean said seeing he was back at Sagan's base.

"Welcome back Spartan." Sagan said behind him.

"Sagan what are you..." Sean tried to say as he turned around but any further words died in his throat when he saw Sagan in something hot.

"Like what you see handsome?" Sagan said posing for him with a seductive smile on her beautiful face. She was dressed in what could only be described as a slutty school girl outfit which had a small green micro skirt that just barely passed her ass and a black micro tube top with a heart in the center she had black stalkings on her legs and had golden hells on. She was also sucking on a lollipop in a sexy way.

"Whoa." Sean said impressed making her smirk before swaying over to him and placed a hand on his chest.

"Remove this please?" Sagan asked in a pouty voice making him smirk and removed his black shirt and jacket making her smile seeing his very well developed muscled chest before moving forward and took a sniff of his chest before sighing in bliss. "The smell of a real man." Sagan said before licking where his heart would be and moaned in bliss. "And you taste delicious." Sagan said.

"I'm surprised you don't have someone in your life already with how beautiful you are." Sean said making her smile at him before gently grabbing his hand.

"Come with me." Sagan said and he obeyed following her inside before they got to her room and Sean smirked seeing it was filled with romantic scented candles and the blinds were kept shut while a small window above them shed the moon light on them. "I wanted my first time to be with a real man not some weak no body and you are just what I want. Care to make a deal?" Sagan said trailing her fingers on his chest and sighed in content.

"Oh what kind of deal?" Sean asked playing with her hair which made her smile before gently grabbing his hand and kissed his palm before placing it on her left breast still covered by her tube top that was way to small for her showing her large C cup breasts.

"If you can satisfy my needs in bed I'll release all the little green men I've captured and give up all my plans and more importantly I'll be your woman slave servant whatever you want to call me for the rest of my life doing whatever you wish me to do." Sagan said sexually licking his chest again.

"Oh and what are you willing to do?" Sean asked sitting down next to her and placed his left hand on her face making her smile.

"Anything my love. I'll walk around public naked if you wish I'll serve you and anyone you wish me to please and if you see me worthy enough I'll give birth to your children." Sagan said before she widen her eyes as he pulled her into a loving kiss before moaning into the kiss as he held her close and she placed her arms around his back pulling him closer. Sean pulled back so they could breathe.

"You are worthy of children you don't need my opinion just for that. But for now I want to enjoy my free time with my loved ones and now you've earned a spot for that name in my harem." Sean said making her tear up slightly that he accepted her and kissed him again.

"There is one more thing." Sagan said seductively trailing her finger on his twelve pack.

"And whats that?" Sean asked kissing her forehead making her giggle before standing up.

"I deserved to be punished." Sagan said.

"Oh what for?" Sean asked seeing her game.

"I forgot to wear panties. I think I need a spanking." Sagan said pulling her skirt up flashing her pussy at him before she was pulled down and her ass hanging in the air making her giggle. "I've been a very bad girl master." Sagan said before she yelped in surprise as he slapped her left cheek hard leaving a red hand print before doing it again to the other cheek.(This part came from the tv show Nip Tuck look it up)

"Oh Master...AH! Yes punish me!" Sagan yelled in lust as her pussy was dripping from sexual excitement as he continued to spank her ass hard leaving red hand prints behind.

"Once this is all done your mine and you'll do as I say without question." Sean whispered in her ear in a rather dominating voice which made her shiver in excitement.

"Yes master I'm your property meant only for you and the others to enjoy." Sagan said in lust before she gasped as he spanked her really hard making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she suddenly came. She sighed in bliss as she got under control again. "Mmmm more." Sagan said in lust.

"Time for the main event." Sean said ripping her clothes off including her stockings and heels.

"Hey those were expensive!" Sagan said slightly annoyed before she gasped seeing his large cock as he removed his pants and boxers. "Well hello big boy." Sagan said in lust licking her lips.

"I can buy you clothes much more revealing that suit you more then that." Sean said kissing her neck making her moan softly.

"Be gentle love. You'll be my first." Sagan said shyly before that vanished as he kissed her lovingly.

"Just tell me when to move and what to do till your ok." Sean said making her smile and nod at him as he slowly went inside her pussy making her gasp in slight discomfort before she gasped loudly as he made it all the way inside her breaking her virginity and kept her pained scream inside her and Sean pulled her into a loving kiss to ease her pain making her moan softly as she caressed his face before she pulled back and sighed in content as the pain was ending.

"The pain is over now fuck me like a beast." Sagan said in lust making him chuckle as he sat up and had her on his lap and thrusted upwards into her making he breasts bounce which made her moan while holding him close. "I thought you would ravage me love." Sagan said in a loving voice.

"I figured since you set the mood for all this you would like to be taken in a more romantic setting." Sean said making her smile and held his face as she kissed him while he continued to thrust upwards into her all the while both moaning into the others mouth.

"I'm getting close master. Please come inside me I'm on the pill." Sagan said wanting his seed inside her.

"Get ready then." Sean said pulling her into another kiss and she moaned loudly as they both came at the same time and she let out a shuddering gasp as she felt his warm seed inside her womb.

"So warm." Sagan said as she lost her energy and both fell to the bed covered in sweat before Sean pulled the covers over them. "Promise me you'll never leave or abandon me my love." Sagan said caressing his face making him smile and kissed her.

"Never in a million years." Sean said making her tear up slightly before she laid her head on his muscled chest and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later

"He should be in here somewhere." Sam said as they tracked Sean's tracker and got inside and when they got to the bedroom they smiled seeing Sagan naked as the day she was born with an equally naked Sean holding her close.

"Well you had fun." Clover said to Sean who opened his eyes and smirked at them.

"Care to join us?" Sean asked.

"Sorry but we would rather sleep in our own bed where she belongs with us." Alex said kissing her forehead as she woke up and smiled at the girls.

"I take it you've all stopped my plans." Sagan said.

"Yup and got a list of other aliens that might visit earth and boy are the girls hot." Alex said.

"I fucking told you she would want to fuck an alien." Donna said making everyone burst out laughing.

"So shall we head home?" Sagan asked as Sean got dressed and gently grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Yes lets." Sean said kissing her softly making her moan.

 **Authors note: And another one added to the harem. Now like I said I might add some girls from other series such as April from Teenage mutant ninja turtles from 1987 or star fire Tala and Tula from Dc but I'll leave that to the new poll I've just created. Now next chapter is the black widows. See ya oh and heres a list** **of the harem from totally spies and a list of servants.**

 **List**

 **Alex**

 **Sam**

 **Clover**

 **Stella**

 **Carmen**

 **Gabriella**

 **Carla**

 **Donna Ramon**

 **Britney**

 **Alice**

 **Pam**

 **Crimson**

 **Bonita Bikham**

 **Candy Sweet**

 **Gazella**

 **Geraldine Husk**

 **Helena Simms**

 **Keako(Not married just good friends with the emperor)**

 **Kimberly Kelly**

 **Lara Croft**

 **Madison (Age 16)**

 **Maggie Trendset**

 **Makeda**

 **Milan Stilton**

 **Mira**

 **Muffy Peprich**

 **Sagan Hawking**

 **Shirley**

 **Sunny Day**

 **Tara**

 **Tassara**

 **Violet Vanderfleet**

 **Olivia Mandell (Otherwise known as M.O.M. from Martin mystery)**

 **Servents girls who have no name in the series**

 **The girls in metal Bikini's from I, dude**

 **names and physical description made by my friend TYZO300**

 **Jessie-Platinum hair, olive eyes, tan skin, and pink lips**

 **Candice-Blonde hair, jade eyes, fair skin, and red lips**

 **Sofia-Violet hair, auburn eyes, dark skin, and pink lips**

 **Hilary-Brunette hair, green eyes, dark skin, and red lips**

 **Vicki-Redhead hair, green eyes, pink skin, and peach lips**

 **Jenell-Magenta hair, jade eyes, tan skin, and red lips**


	18. Black Widows

Chapter 18 the Black widows

"What the hell?" Sean said annoyed as Sam took them to the library for a spelling bee contest.

"Hey I enjoy doing this for your information." Sam said poking her finger on his chest making him roll his eyes.

"You enjoy doing this or what we do in private more?" Sean asked making her snort.

"Like you really need to ask." Sam said with a smirk making him and the girls laugh.

"Well its not like anyone else can beat her in this." Clover said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Now out of my way." Mandy said with three guys behind her. "Ive got a spelling bee to sign up for." Mandy said in her usual annoying bitchy voice.(^^)

"Oh please since when do you care about these things?" Sean asked rolling his eyes.

"I don't but I'm into winning and more importantly, I'm into beating her." Mandy said pointing at Sam. "Show everyone that not only am I the prettiest, best-dressed girl in Bed High, I'm also the smartest." Mandy said.

"Yeah bullshit your a whore." Sean said plainly making her gasp while the girls burst out laughing while she growled and stomped inside to sign up. "Don't worry about her Sam she's nowhere near as smart as you." Sean said with his arm around her making her smile.

"Now then where are the dictionaries?" Sam asked herself before finding it and when she pulled the book the book case turned and sucked them in.

"Are you serious?" Sean asked as they landed on the usual couch.

"Afternoon spies so good of you to pop in." Jerry said making a funny or so he thought. In the room with him was a woman of Japanese descant looking to be in her mid 20's. She had tan skin black hair and brown eyes.

"Lame." Sean said making him sweat drop. "What is it now? And who's she?" Sean asked pointing to the woman who smirked at him.

"This is Keako a senior agent of WOOHP." Jerry said. (I know she's married and in her 40's in the cannon series but I'm changing that)

"Nice to meet you all." Keako said with a bow.

"Likewise so whats up now?" Sean asked.

"It has come to our attention that the honey bees, the California championship high school cheerleading squad, are MMCC." Jerry said.

"And thats our problem how? Let the police handle this I don't see any world crisis in this." Donna said.

"Why is this so important?" Sean asked.

"We believe they may have been kidnapped so Keako will be assisting you in this mission. Sam Clover and Alex will be posing as Cheerleaders while the rest of you observe." Jerry said.

"Oy I hate cheerleaders." Donna said rubbing her temples.

"Huh?" Sean said confused.

"Cheerleaders are all the same weak and deceiving." Donna said.

"Voice of experience?" Sean asked.

"Yup." Donna said.

"Well Regardless if they have been kidnapped we should at the very least investigate." Sean said making her sigh before agreeing.

Later

"Oh god I'm beginning to regret accepting this mission." Sean said seeing the outfits for Sam Clover and Alex.

"Why because there not reveling enough to admire their bodies like you always do?" Keako said making him blink.

"How did you..." Sean tried to say but she burst out in a fit of giggles.

"You don't think WOOHP doesn't monitor its own agents now do you? Everyone knows but no one has said anything less they end up infuriating you and your little harem." Keako said still giggling.

"I take it you're wanting a place in it?" Sean asked making her smirk before pulling him into a closest and pulled him into a kiss. Sean's hands drifted to her hips making her moan softly before pulling back.

"Does that answer your question Spartan?" Keako said seductively.

"Yup." Sean said kissing her forehead making her giggle as they went back out.

"Did you both have fun in there?" Donna asked with a grin.

"Yup." Keako said making her giggle.

"Ok lets get this over with." Sean said.

Minutes later

"Wow theres a lot of teams here." Alex said.

"Hello there handsome." One of the Texas Cheerleaders said seductively trailing her finger on Sean's chin. "Would you give this cheerleader a kiss?" The Cheerleader said making Sean smirk.

"Maybe if you stripped butt naked." Sean said.

"Ok." The Cheerleader said having done just that in front of ever other cheerleader who howled and whistles in encouragement. "Like what you see handsome?" The Cheerleader said kissing him.

"Oooh I like where this is going." Sam said rubbing her thighs together.

"Me to." Donna said taking off her panties.

"Ok ladies get ready." One of the managers said making the naked cheerleader quickly get dressed.

"Sorry hun maybe next time you'll get to do more then look." The Cheerleader said kissing his cheek.

"Wow." Sean said in amusement.

"Aw I wanted to look at her longer." Alex said.

"Do I sense a lot of these girls coming back with us?" Sean said amused making the girls giggle as they watched the other cheerleaders perform. As they were watching the performance a woman in a yellow jumpsuit and white boots on. She had Auburn hair and brown eyes.

"This is April O'neil live at the cheerleader competition." The Reporter named April said.

"Hello." Sean said to himself while his girls smirked.

"Well what are you waiting for muscle head get out there." Donna said shoving him outside.

"Alright alright." Sean said approaching the woman who sees him and smirked.

'Hello stud." April thought liking what she was seeing.

"Hello there." April said kindly.

"Hello back. So whats a hot reporter like you doing all the way out here?" Sean asked making her giggle and blush.

"My job filming the competition but I'm wondering where the Honey bees are at though since they were supposed to be here." April said.

"Thats why I'm here along with my team we're investigating their disappearance." Sean said.

"And here I thought you were here to keep me company." April said in fake disappointment making him chuckle before something clicked in her head. "Hey wait a minute I know you. You're the king of Sparta's son." April said.

"Hot and Smart good combination for you." Sean said making her smirk.

"You don't get to be a reporter by just having looks honey." April said blowing him a kiss making him chuckle.

"Well I think thats all you really do need in my opinion." Sean said making her giggle before kissing his cheek.

"Your sweet honey." April said before a group called the black widows came out and performed.

"Is it just me or is their routine the same as the honey bees?" Sean said.

"You know what your right is was very similar." April said as the performance ended and reporters crowded them. "Well I've got a job to so see you honey." April said.

Later

"The Decision is unanimous! The Black Widows are the winers, The new national champs!" The announcer said in excitement. "They'll compete at the world cheerleading competition in Tahiti!" The announcer said.

"Tahiti? Haven't been there for a while." Sean said.

"You've been to Tahiti?" Clover asked.

"Once on a vacation on military leave." Sean said.

"Our second place winers are the team from Texas and third place goes to the Spartan Sirens!" The Announcer said. (No way was I going to use the original name in cannon fuck that!)

"Nice job." Sean said putting his arms around the girls.

"Well we had a good manager." Clover said kissing his cheek making him chuckle. Just then reporters started crowding around and one of the black Widows was shocked and fell down before walking away saying she was fine over and over again.

"What the hell?" Sean said.

"She's alright." A female voice said. He looked behind him and saw a beautiful red head woman with green eyes behind him giving him a small smile. "She isn't good with electronics sometimes when they get to close to her body. I'm Candy Sweet by the way." Candy said extending her hand to Sean who shakes it.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. Well I hope she recovers soon. I guess my team will see you at the finals miss Sweet." Sean said kissing her hand like a gentleman making her giggle.

"I look forward to it handsome." Candy said walking away with the black widows while swaying her hips for him.

"You have all the luck in the world when it comes to the ladies you know that?" Sam said poking his chest in amusement.

"Are you complaining?" Sean asked.

"Nope just saying." Sam said before an explosion was seen at the top of the hotel.

"Oh come on." Sean said as the geared up and got to the top of the hotel. Once they got up they found a bunch of mechanical pieces all over the room and the center of the blast came from the bed that had one of the black widow outfits on it all blown up.

"Hmm thats odd." Keako said.

"Something tells me those cheerleaders aren't who they appear to be." Sean said before they heard noise coming from the roof. "Ok heres the plan. Sam you Alex Clover and Donna go to Tahiti to keep an eye out for anything suspicious there. Keako and I will investigate whats on the roof and head to the black widows training camp." Sean said as he and Keako rushed off.

Once they got to the roof they saw a giant spider shaped helicopter.

"Ok not what I was expecting." Keako said with a sweat drop before they latched on to the aircraft just as it took off.

Later

"The hell is this place?" Sean asked as they landed by what looked like a military base of some kind.

"Something tells me these aren't your average teenage cheerleaders." Keako said.

"No shit." Sean said as they made their way inside. "Man this place is like one big giant maze of mysteries." Sean said before they heard what sounded like gun fire. "The hell?" Sean said as they opened a door and looked down and saw Candy and her cheerleaders firing at targets or using weapons to destroy target dummies.

"Ok now I'm confused." Keako said before her compoweder ringed making her gasp and both bolted out of the room. As they did Candy looked up and saw the door opened and frowned.

"Jerry you fuck!" Sean said annoyed.

"What? Did I catch you at a bad time?" Jerry asked.

"Yes you moron you almost got us caught. Now what is it?" Sean asked.

"I did some research on Candy Sweet it turns out her real name is Margaret Nussbaum. She's an Ex Robotics engineer for the US military combat department." Jerry said.

"Guess that explains the strange things here." Sean said.

"The Reason I couldn't find her name is because she had it legally changed last week." Jerry said.

"Can you replay the Honey bees last performance?" Keako asked getting him to do just that. "I knew it the widows routine is exactly the same as theirs almost like an exact copy." Keako said.

"So Candy is making Robots as cheerleaders using the same moves as the honey bees." Sean said.

"Smart and handsome." Candy said behind them making them turn around and saw Candy and her robot Cheerleaders pointing weapons at them. "Sorry honey but your both coming with me." Candy said taking his hand and dragged them away.

"You mind explaining what this is about?" Sean asked as they came to a room where her new lead robot was finished.

"Simple I plan on taking out everyone in the stadium with my robots." Candy said.

"Uh why? Why the hell would an extremely successful person like you throw everything aside for this?" Sean asked confused.

"Ten years ago I tried out for the Honey bees but didn't make the squad since I wasn't sweet enough as they said. So I'm going to take out all those who love the sport." Candy said before Sean bonked her on the head. "Ow. What was that for?" Candy asked confused as to why he hit her though it wasn't that hard.

"You dummy. Who the fuck cares about that your throwing away your life for stupid petty reasons. I honestly don't even like the sport theres no cheerleaders in Sparta since in our view its a waste of time. Due yourself a favor while you still have a chance to stop all this nonsense before you end up ruining your life for nothing." Sean said making her blink.

"Why do you care so much about my life? You don't even know me." Candy said crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"I may not know you but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you throw away your life for petty reasons." Sean said making her hum in thought before she had an idea if the invisible lightbulb over her head was any indication along with the devious smile on her face that promise good things.

"Alright I'll free the Honey bees and stop all this on one condition." Candy said.

"And that is?" Sean asked before she pulled him into a kiss.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but don't Spartans have harems?" Candy asked.

"Oh ok I see where this is going." Sean said with a grin before kissing her back.

"And now theres another one." Keako said amused making Sean chuckle.

Later

"Due to Certain Circumstances The Honey bees will be taking the Black Widows place in the finals." A female Judge said as the crowd cheered.

"So how was the trip?" Alex asked Sean who had his arm over Candy's shoulder who smiled at him.

"Very interesting." Sean said.

"And the Winers are the Honey Bees!" The Judge said getting the crowd to cheer loudly.

"Aw I was hoping we would win." Clover said.

"Oh well." Sean said.

"Useless all of you!" A woman yelled at the Texas Team in anger.

"Huh?" Sean and The girls said confused.

"Here's another reason I hate Cheerleading the couches are a pain in the ass if you lose." Donna said.

"We did our best." One of the girls with Blond hair and blue eyes said. This was the same girl who stripped for Sean for a kiss.

"Whats going on here?" Sean asked walking up to them.

"These losers are officially off the team and expelled from our school!" The Couch said making them gasp in shock.

"But you cant do that!" A girl with red hair and mint eyes said in shock.

"The hell I cant you bunch of tramps!" The Couch said about to slap her till Sean grabbed her hand hard making her groan in pain and you could hear bones popping from how hard he was squeezing.

"That was uncalled for." Sean said throwing her into a wall knocking her ass out.

"What are we going to do now?" A girl with a girl with light brown hair and amber eyes said in tears.

"You girls can live with me if you'd like." Sean said surprising them.

"Really?" The Blonde haired girl asked in joy.

"Sure the house is way big enough for all of you." Clover said before leaning into their ears. "As long as you obey our rules and do as we say." Clover said seductively making them shiver in excitement. "Oh and one question how daring are you girls?" Clover asked with a grin.

"Very why?" The Blond asked.

Later

"Oh wow." Sean said as Clover showed him a video of the former cheerleaders streaking through the stands since Clover dared them to as a test to see how far they were willing to go. He Also learned their names.(My friend came up with three of the names while I changed two of them and put down their physical descriptions)

Emily who had Blonde hair, blue eyes, peach skin

Carla who had Red hair, mint eyes, fair skin

Caroline who had Chestnut hair, azure eyes, tan skin

Ava who had Magenta hair, violet eyes, tan skin

Carly who had Light brown hair, amber eyes, white skin

"So where are we going?" Candy asked as he led the girls somewhere.

"Here we are." Sean said and they gasped in awe when they saw a beautiful water fall that was so clean and clear.

"Its beautiful." Alex said smiling.

"I found this on my first visit here when I was on leave and since no one will find us you can enjoy yourselves without unwanted eyes." Sean said making the girls squeal and stripped butt naked and dived into the water making him chuckle.

"Wow nice view." A familiar female voice said and he turned around and saw April in her regular yellow jumpsuit giving him a sexy smile.

"April what are you doing here?" Sean asked with a smile.

"I decided to follow you and see where you were going. Imagine my surprise when I find this and a bunch of girls getting naked without any shame." April said as the girls played in the water both in a playful way and sexual way. "So I guess the rumors of Spartans having harems are true." April said placing a hand on his face sensually.

"Yeah it is for me. Want to join us?" Sean asked making her smirk before getting out of her jumpsuit and stood before him in the nude and girls whistled in encouragement.

"Does that answer your question stud?" April asked pulling him into a kiss making him smirk while he removed his own clothes and joined the girls.

Days later

"Wait where did you say we're going?" Carmen asked in surprise.

"I'm feeling a little homesick so I booked us an expensive airplane trip to Sparta for the week since School is going to be out for a week due to the mess Mandy caused when she got stage fright." Sean said with a grin remembering Mandy went nuts and trashed the school due to her stage fright.

"What kind of Plane are we talking here?" Stella asked with a grin.

"A huge one that has auto flight so we don't have to worry about anyone watching us and is the size of a football field and has many accommodations for all of you." Sean said making them smile.

"Honey how can you afford all this?" Gabriella asked while getting her suit case ready.

"Well aside from the fact that I'm the kings son which has a lot of advantages." Sean said making them giggle. "I was also a high ranking soldier who got paid a lot for deadly missions. Money that I invested and have paid off real well. Which you can obviously tell they have otherwise that strip club you asked for wouldn't be under construction which will bring in extra money for when you bring in the female customers who want to unwind and show off." Sean said making all the girls giggle since that was true.

 **Authors note: Yeah sorry no lemon this chapter but next one will have a lot. Anyway so this chapter I had 8 girls added at once how awesome is that? Now incase any of you didn't notice the second poll for the crossover harem is up. Now in a couple days I'll take it down and add in a different poll for which arc to use to add more girls from Total drama island, American dad and Family guy.**

 **And heres the list of the current harem I've picked.**

 **Alex**

 **Sam**

 **Clover**

 **Stella**

 **Carmen**

 **Gabriella**

 **Carla**

 **Donna Ramon**

 **Britney**

 **Alice**

 **Pam**

 **Crimson**

 **Bonita Bikham**

 **Candy Sweet**

 **Gazella**

 **Geraldine Husk**

 **Helena Simms**

 **Keako(Not married just good friends with the emperor)**

 **Kimberly Kelly**

 **Lara Croft**

 **Madison (Age 16)**

 **Maggie Trendset**

 **Makeda**

 **Milan Stilton**

 **Muffy Peprich**

 **Sagan Hawking**

 **Shirley**

 **Sunny Day**

 **Tara**

 **Tassara**

 **Violet Vanderfleet**

 **Olivia Mandell (Otherwise known as M.O.M. from Martin mystery)**

 **Servents girls who have no name in the series**

 **The girls in metal Bikini's from I, dude**

 **names and physical description made by my friend TYZO300**

 **Jessie-Platinum hair, olive eyes, tan skin, and pink lips**

 **Candice-Blonde hair, jade eyes, fair skin, and red lips**

 **Sofia-Violet hair, auburn eyes, dark skin, and pink lips**

 **Hilary-Brunette hair, green eyes, dark skin, and red lips**

 **Vicki-Redhead hair, green eyes, pink skin, and peach lips**

 **Jenell-Magenta hair, jade eyes, tan skin, and red lips**

 **Servants from the episode black widows**

 **Emily Blonde hair, blue eyes, peach skin**

 **Carla Red hair, mint eyes, fair skin**

 **Caroline Chestnut hair, azure eyes, tan skin**

 **Ava Magenta hair, violet eyes, tan skin**

 **Carly Light brown hair, amber eyes, white skin**

 **crossover**

 **Aayla Secure from Star wars**

 **Sorano from Fairy tail**

 **Musubi from Sekirei**

 **Korra from the legend of Korra**

 **Juvia from Fairy tail**

 **Mei from Naruto**

 **Yugito from Naruto**

 **Flare from Fairy tail**

 **Jade Chan from Jackie chan Adventures**

 **Huntress from Justice league unlimited**

 **Aquarius from Fairy tail**

 **Wonder woman DC**

 **Evergreen from Fairy tail**

 **Tsunade from Naruto**

 **Harley Quinn from DC**

 **Lisanna from Fairy tail**

 **Starfire DC**

 **Azula from the last airbender**

 **Raven DC**

 **Shizune from Naruto**

 **Anko from Naruto**

 **Samui from Naruto**

 **Emi from Naruto**

 **Lois Griffin from family guy**

 **Poison Ivy from DC**

 **Tsume from Naruto**

 **Hayley Smith from American dad**

 **Female Johnny test from Johnny test**

 **Erza from Fairy tail**

 **Mira from Fair tail**

 **Ty Lee from the last airbender**

 **Virgo from Fairy tail**

 **Carrera from Viper GTS**

 **Yukino from Fairy tail**

 **Francine Smith from American Dad**

 **Hana from Naruto**

 **Blackfire from DC**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Charm caster from ben 10**

 **Shego from Kim Possible**

 **Fubuki from Naruto**

 **June from the last airbender**

 **Karai from TMNT 2003**

 **Chel from the road to El Dorado**

 **Kagura from Fairy tail**

 **Terra DC**

 **Zatanna from Young Justice**

 **Aresia from Justice league unlimited**

 **Jillian from Family guy**

 **Shizuka from Naruto**

 **Temari from Naruto**

 **Stripperella**

 **Galatea from justice league unlimited**

 **Eve from Boa vs Python**

 **Ember from Danny Phantom**

 **Kushina from Naruto**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Koyuki from Naruto**

 **Kin from Naruto**

 **Meg Griffin from Family guy**

 **Morrigan Aensland**

 **Guren from Naruto**

 **Tula from Young justice**

 **Bisca from Fairy tail**

 **Super Girl from DC**

 **Tayuya from Naruto**

 **Artemis from Young Justice**

 **Vixen from Justice league unlimited**

 **Mercy from Justice League unlimited**

 **Jessica rabbit from Who framed Roger Rabbit**

 **Tala from Justice league unlimited**

 **Kurotsuchi from Naruto**

 **Fu from Naruto**

 **Levy from Fairy tail**

 **Roulette from Justice league**

 **Sabine from Star wars Rebels**

 **Marie Hill from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Lucy from Fairy tail**

 **Ann Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Katma Tui from Justice League**

 **Pakura from Naruto**

 **Mai from the last airbender**

 **Mabui from Naruto**

 **Female Haku from Naruto**

 **Katara from the last airbender**

 **Giganta from justice league unlimited**

 **Miss Martian from Young Justice**

 **Power Girl from DC**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagann**

 **Kim possible from Kim possible**

 **Cana from Fairy tail**

 **Black Widow Marvel**

 **Vikki Grimm from army men 3DO**

 **Mikoto from Naruto**

 **Hotaru from Naruto**

 **Maddie Fenton from Danny Phantom**

 **Circe from Justice league unlimited**

 **Black Canary from DC**

 **April O'neil from TMNT 1987**

 **Bultar Swan from Star wars**

 **Katana from Mortal Kombat**

 **Tenten from Naruto**

 **Danielle Moonstar from X men evolution**

 **Amara from X men evolution**

 **She Hulk from Marvel**

 **Vivi from One piece**

 **Akitsu from Sekirei**

 **Jubilee from X men 1992**

 **Lindsay from total drama island**

 **Argent from Teen Titans**

 **Talon from Star wars**

 **Rahne Sinclair from X men evolution**

 **Matsu from Sekirei**

 **Hinata from Naruto**

 **Queen Maxima from Superman animated series**

 **Izzy from Total drama island**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Aelita from Code Lyoko**

 **Nami from One Piece**

 **Misty from Pokemon**

 **Mileena From Mortal Kombat**

 **Yukari from Sekirei**

 **Mitsuha from Sekirei**

 **Dawn from Pokemon**

 **Nomi from show girls 1995**

 **Shaak Ti from Star wars**

 **Tsukiumi from Sekirei**

 **Boa Hancock from One pice**

 **Sarada from Naruto**

 **Kitty from X men Evolution**

 **Ahsoka from Star wars**

 **Volcana from Justice League unlimited**

 **Oola from Star wars**

 **Sheeva from Mortal Kombat**

 **Jasmine from total drama island**

 **Leshawna from total drama island**

 **May from Pokemon**

 **Emma Frost from X men**

 **Tabitha Smith from X men evolution**

 **Tuppence Terror from Young justice**

 **Bonnie from Family guy**

 **Makino from One Piece**

 **Risty Wilde from X men evolution**

 **Killer Frost from Assault on Arkham**

 **Mala from Superman the animated series**

 **Courtney from total drama island**

 **Kole from Teen Titans**

 **Miya from Sekirei**

 **Desire from Danny Phantom**

 **Enchantress from Marvel**

 **Dimaria Yesta from fairy tail**

 **Ultear from fairy tail**

 **Mary Hughes from fairy tail**

 **Tashigi from one Piece**

 **Kurenai from Naruto**

 **Jean Grey from X men evolution**

 **Marie Kanker from Ed Edd and Eddy**

 **Nojiko from One Piece**

 **Barriss from star wars**

 **Katie from total drama island**

 **Bridget from total drama island**

 **Karin from Naruto**

 **Hera from Star wars Rebels**

 **Mocking bird from Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Gwen from total drama island**

 **Psylocke from X men**

 **Ikki from Sekirei**

 **Lois Lane from Superman the animated series**

 **Wasp from avengers earths mightiest heroes**

 **Ino From Naruto**

 **Sky from total drama island**

 **Eva from total drama island**

 **Heather from total drama island**

 **Yashima from Sekirei**

 **X 23 from X men evolution**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Robin from One piece**

 **Alexis from Yugioh GX**

 **Benitsubasa from Sekirei**

 **Mirai from Naruto**

 **Delia from Pokemon**

 **Jade from Mortal Kombat**

 **Sakura from Naruto**

 **Naruko from Naruto**

 **Wanda from X men evolution**

 **Susan from deep blue sea**

 **Miss Marvel from avengers earths mightiest heroes**

 **Yomi from Sekirei**

 **Flannery from Pokemon**

 **Jinx from teen titans**

 **Uzume from Sekirei**

 **Madam Hydra from avengers earths mightiest heroes**

 **Luminara from Star wars**

 **Livewire from Superman animated series**

 **Linda from American dad**

 **Brandish from Fairy tail**

 **Storm from X men evolution**

 **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki from Naruto**

 **Ur from Fairy tai**


	19. Welcome Home

Chapter 19 Welcome home

"Holy Crap!" Alex said in shock seeing the massive plane they were going to be on for the trip to Sparta.

"I told you it was huge." Sean said amused.

"Wow." Sam said as they got on the plane. It had almost everything. A large pool with heating a hot tub that could fit 20 people. A large Tv Room with a big ass tv that had surround sound and lots of other accessories to it.

"Well we've got a 24 hour flight so enjoy it." Sean said as they got their stuff put away and the girls soon stripped out of their clothes and walked around the plane butt naked to do their own thing or to track down their Spartan prince to have some fun.

Sean was currently relaxing in the tv Room in only his boxers watching a war movie. As he was relaxing a pair of hands rubbed his shoulders making him smirk and turned around and saw April giving him a seductive smile on her beautiful face.

"Care to join me?" Sean asked making her smirk before walking around the chair till she was in front of him.

"You watch your movie honey while I give you pleasure." April said getting to her knees and pulled his boxers down and giggled seeing his large cock fully erect as always. "You never go down do you honey?" April asked in joy since no matter what they did his erections never went down even when he was not having sex.

"Nope not when I have the hottest girls in the world with me every minute of my life." Sean said making her giggle before kissing the tip making him groan softly.

"Good answer now enjoy your movie while I have a drink." April said placing her mouth over it and moved up and down on his shaft moaning softly from his taste. April moved up and down slowly but sensually on his cock while moving her tongue on the tip like a pro wanting him to cum fast.

Sean groaned out softly while moving his left hand through her hair making her moan more softly as he played with her hair while not taking his eyes off the screen.

'Come on stud let me have my drink.' April thought doubling her efforts to make him cum inside her mouth. She moved her left hand to his balls and played with them making Sean groan out some more before his cock twitched in her mouth and pulled her head down making her eyes widen as he shoved his entire cock down her throat making her moan in joy as he came inside her mouth and she swallowed every drop she could before he let go and she moved up and took her mouth off his cock and sighed in content.

"Delicious." April said before giggling as he pulled her up and laid her on his left having her head on his chest as they watched the movie. As they watched the movie Sean's ;eft hand slowly drifted to her pussy and he cupped her sex making her gasp lightly before grinning at him. Sean grinned before pausing the movie.

"Returning the favor April." Sean said as he moved his fingers inside her pussy making her moan lightly while leaning more on his chest whimpering his name in a whisper.

"Y-y-yes more please." April whimpered out before gasping as he pinched her clit hard making her nearly scream had Sean not pulled her into a kiss making her screams muffled as she soon started moaning.

"Tell me what you want." Sean said licking her neck making her shudder in bliss.

"I want you to ravage me like a beast." April said in excitement and moaned louder as he moved his fingers in her faster.

"Oh and define like a beast." Sean said wanting her to be specific making her moan more as she grabbed his right hand and placed it on her left breast letting him squeeze it gently making her whimper more.

"Fuck me against the wall or on the floor with my face against the ground or glass let me feel pain don't slow down or mind my screams of pain or if I beg you to stop unless I use our safe word." April said knowing they all had a safe word incase things went to far and the word was amusingly banana(I got this idea from Ice age)

"Oh I will." Sean said sucking on her ear making her moan more before gasping in sexual excitement as she came spraying her juices on the couch which was self cleaning so it wasn't a big deal.

"I love you." April panted out in bliss and love making him smile as he pulled her into a loving kiss making her moan.

"I love you to April." Sean said making her grin before walking up to the window which was pretty big so if they were at the airport someone would see them.

"Well love I'm ready." April said shaking her ass at him and spanked herself making him chuckle before walking over to her and lined himself up and thrusted into her fast and hard making her gasp in shock and bliss before he pounded her with great speed and force making her hips slap against his waist making slapping sounds as this happened.

"Oh god yes!" April yelled in bliss as her front was pressed against the glass hard. Her large breasts were painfully pressed against the glass but she loved the pain as her lover fucked her with such dominance. "Harder." April whimpered out and gasped in shock as she slapped her ass hard leaving a red hand print on her left cheek and she shuddered as he did so again to the other cheek and repeated.

"Your mine." Sean said in a feral voice into her ear making her shudder more in excitement as he fucked her hard and fast.

"Yes Love I belong to you and only you. Use my body for your pleasure whenever you wish!" April moaned out as she felt her climax approaching fast as Sean thrusted into her with inhuman speeds making slapping sounds as her hips slammed against his waist.

"Here comes your reward." Sean said pulling her head to the left and kissed her making her moan in joy before she gasped as they both came and she whimpered in bliss as she felt his warm seed enter her womb before she lost all her strength due to the sheer force he was using on her before he caught her in his arms and picked her up and sat back down on the recliner. April moaned in bliss as she got comfortable as she laid on his left.

"I love my life." Sean said as he resumed the movie while April rested up for later.

Meanwhile in the pool area

Alex moaned in bliss as she sat in the hot tub enjoying the jets touched her body and the bubbles stuck to her skin in a pleasurable way.

"Enjoying yourself honey?" Carmen asked as she came in naked as her daughter and sat down next to her.

"Yeah this is the life." Alex said before she pressed a button on her left and the temperature of the tub increased and extra bubbles came up making them both moan in bliss.

"I know." Carmen said getting closer to her and leaned in slowly while her daughters eyes were closed and licked her neck making Alex moan softly before she moved and sat on her lap and pulled her into a kiss making both of them moan. Their breasts pressed against each other having their nipples touch each other in an erotic fashion. Alex thrusted her waist forward to get some friction on her sex making her pull back from the kiss and moaned softly.

"Let me take care of this." Carmen said placing her left hand on her pussy and fingered her making Alex whimper softly before Carmen placed her mouth on her left breast and Alex sucked on it like a baby drinking milk. "Mmm Thats a good girl Alex suck on mommies tits like the old days." Carmen moaned out while fingering her daughter faster. Alex moaned on her mothers tit as she enjoyed the pleasure she was getting from her fingers. Alex pulled back and panted in bliss as she laid her head on her left shoulder.

"Mmm Mommy i'm so close." Alex moaned out in excitement.

"Mmm Cant have you wasting your juice can I now." Carmen said going under the water and Alex gasped as her mother placed her mouth on her pussy lips and thrusted her tongue inside. She also put something on her nose which was a special underwater breather so she wouldn't have to come up for air.

"Mmm Mommy it feels so good I...I...I AHHHH!" Alex yelled out in bliss as she came hard and Carmen moaned underwater as she gulped down every drop Alex let out. Alex panted in bliss as she tried to recover her energy. Carmen arose from the water before putting the nose breather on her and both dunked underwater and hugged the other as they kissed each other lovingly.

With Donna Sam Carla and Keako

The four girls were currently in a lesbian square licking each others pussy.

Sam had her hands on Donna's butt cheeks making her moan into Keako's pussy who hands were playing with Carl's breasts who moaned into Sam's pussy before soon they all came at the same time.

"Oh God so good." Sam moaned out before giggling as Doona pulled her closer and kissed her ass.

"I'm not done yet Red." Donna said shoving her tongue in her anus making Sam gasp and moan in bliss.

"Care to give it a try?" Keako asked Carla spanking her ass.

"My pleasure." Carla said pulling her legs over her shoulders and had her pussy and anus in clear view making her lick her lips before shoving her tongue in her second hole making Keako moan softly while she played with her breasts. Carla moaned from her actions before thrusting two fingers in her pussy making Keako moan loudly.

Donna was enjoying her play time with Sam as she continues to thrust her tongue into her second hole before she became devious and pulled back.

"Hey what are you doing...OW!" Sam yelled as Donna bites down on her left cheek. This action makes Sam Shudder in pleasure from the pain. "Ooooh Yeah." Sam moaned out in bliss.

"I knew you would like that." Donna said licking her right cheek before bitting down on it like the other one making Sam scream again.

Meanwhile

Gabriella was with Candy and Stella with the first of the three sandwiched between them as they thrusted sex toys into her holes.

"Ih yes thats it more!" Gabriella said in bliss before Candy pulled her into a kiss to silence her screams.

"This reminds me more and more of our old college days." Stella said thrusting into her ass.

"Oh and what did you three do back then?" Candy asked while licking Gabriella's neck making her shudder in bliss.

"Oh Carmen was the wildest of the three of us. She went streaking during the night when no one would see her and went skinny dipping in the ocean in plain view during the day out at the deeper parts of the water. I was more like my daughter doing public sex were the possibilities of getting caught were high with the girls and She was a pain slut always asking to be slapped and whipped by us all the time." Stella said making Candy grin.

"Mmm I wish I could have seen it with my own eyes." Candy said as they took one last hard thrust into her and she screamed in bliss as Gabriella came hard before her eyes became half lidded.

"Oh I seems she's running out of energy." Stella said kissing her neck before all three fell on the bed that amusingly was a water bed. (I think those are the best beds for sex in my view)

"Oh well we can have more fun when she gets her strength back." Candy said.

Back with Sean

Sean sighed as he got into the hot tub that he didn't know that Alex and Carmen were in. With him was April who regained her energy before Sean pressed a button and a large screen Tv appeared as the wall opened up.

"I love this plane." April said sitting on his right and kissed his neck making him chuckle before groaning out as he felt a pleasurable sensation on his cock.

"Ok I think we're not alone." Sean said as Carmen and Alex emerged from the water.

"Hello." Alex said waving making him chuckle as she sat down next to him on his left while Carmen sat on his lap with her head on of his way.

"I love my life so much." Sean said making them giggle as they watched a movie.

Later

"Ah home sweet home." Sean said as he and his girls got off the plane fully dressed.

"Wow its beautiful here." Carmen said.

"Yeah Sparta is the best place to live." Sean said. (Lets face it Greeks are doing much better then the rest of the world Plus they invented democracy)

"So where are we going first?" Sam asked as they walked around the city. The girls never got a chance to enjoy the place the last time they were here since they were on a mission the first time.

"Well first place your all going to would be my penthouse. I'm going to go see my family first to let them know I'm here." Sean said.

"Where's the Penthouse?" Stella asked.

"Here." Sean said writing down directions. "Heres the code for the room to and while it is my home try to remain decent during the day since I dont want my mom to be holding it over my head she was right about me getting a harem." Sean said making the girls giggle before Alex kissed his cheek.

"Ok see you later." Alex said as they walked off.

Minutes later

Leonidas was in his office with his wife Queen Gorgo.

"I'm just saying maybe the alliance would work better if..." Was as far as Gorgo got before Sean walked in.

"Hello." Sean said to his adoptive parent who smile at him.

"Well this is a surprise." Leonidas said as Gorgo hugged him.

"I take it your time in the states is doing well?" Gorgo asked.

"Yeah its ok. High School is kinda boring but I'm enjoying the spy life." Sean said making her chuckle in amusement.

"I would think you harem life would be more enjoyable." Gorgo said making him sputter. "And dont even think about lying to me I already know and I told you so." Gorgo said.

"Oh Come on!" Sean yelled in annoyance making her burst out laughing while Leonidas looked amused.

"So I take it this is a home visit." Leonidas said.

"Yeah I was feeling a little homesick and wanted to come home for a week." Sean said.

"But thats not the only reason you've come home is it?" Gorgo asked. "I can tell something is troubling you." Gorgo said.

"Listen do you recall the experiment at all?" Sean asked surprising them.

"Of course but the results showed it didn't work. Why are you asking I thought you never wanted to bring this up ever again." Leonidas said.

"Normally I wouldn't but a month ago on one of my missions protecting queen Tassara I was kidnaped by the group originally tasked with abducting her. A scientist said a man named Micheal Kree was a disciple of him. Does that name ring a bell to you?" Sean asked.

"No we've never heard of that name." Leonidas said while rubbing his beard in thought.

"The Scientist was an ex German scientist named Whitehall. Listen is it possible that the experiment took time to take an effect on me?" Sean asked.

"Do you not hear the words coming out of your mouth. Immortality? Its impossible for mortals to have that." Leonidas said.

"But what if it is possible. I just need to know." Sean said making his father frown before sighing.

"Lets head down to the science wing and see what they have to say." Leonidas said.

"You know I wouldn't bring this up unless I though it was important." Sean said.

"I know but I just want that part of your past buried for good." Leonidas said.

"So do I." Sean said as they walked to the science wing.

Minutes later

"This is incredible." A scientist said in awe seeing the data from Sean's blood.

"What is it?" Leonidas asked.

"I believe your son was right about it taking time for the experiment to evolve inside his body. The cells in his blood have some kind of mutagen that somehow once he reaches a certain age which I'm guessing is early to mid 20's stops the aging process of human bones and skin along with keeping his organs extremely healthy and energetic." The scientist said in awe.

"How is this possible?" Gorgo asked.

"I have no idea. I've gone over the other test subjects from that day but for some reason they don't have the same results as your son. I believe his blood is the key to this. I recommend though that we keep this quiet for the time being till I can get more results. Our friends at WOOHP should be notified of this since Jerry is keeping an eye on him. I suggest monthly blood extractions from him to see if any new results occur." The Scientist said.

"Are there any other developments in my blood?" Sean asked coming in.

"Yes actually there are a few. You seem to be also extremely immune to diseases both natural and man made. We already know your physical ability is ten times that of the most physical person in the world and have an unlimited amount of stamina and endurance. It also appears that intelligence has increased by 25 percent. I need more time to study this." The scientist said.

Later

"So what is this?" Alex asked as she and the others were in very expensive dresses.

"Well your all about to get another possible addiction to our little group." Sean said making them interested.

"Oh hows that?" Carmen asked.

"Sparta has a auction of sorts kinda like slave auctions but not the same. You see certain women who have trouble finding the right person enter these auctions. They put down all personal information about them. Likes Dislikes sexual kinks and what not. I never attended these before since I didn't have a reason till now." Sean said.

"So basically their asking for like a husband or boyfriend in these auctions right?" Carla asked.

"Or girlfriend like I said their preferences are told on these little pads." Sean said holding a small device.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen let the auction begin." A woman said hosting the auction.

So far none of the women in the auction caught their until.

"Ok we saved the best for last heres our final auction Jessica Rabbit." The Auction woman said and Sean's and the girls eyes widen seeing a woman in a red sparkly dress with White tan skin and Red hair that reached her back and beautiful green eyes.

"Whoa." Sean said.

"Oh she's definitely ours." Carmen said.

"Starting the bid at..." The Auction woman tried to say.

"One million." Sean said surprising the others.

"One million going once twice sold!" The Auction woman yelled getting many groans of disappointment while Jessica smirked at Sean and winked at him as she swayed her way over to him.

"So I'm worth a million to you honey?" Jessica asked trailing her finger on his jaw in a sensual way.

"Not just to him." Carmen said circling around her making her giggle.

"Oh a harem man I like that." Jessica said kissing Carmen sexually making her moan.

"Money well Spent." Sean said making the girls giggle.

A week Later

"Have a safe trip back now." Gorgo said as Sean and his girls got to the airport.

"Oh we will. Tell Pleistarchus I said hi when he gets back from training." Sean said referring to his little brother who was Leonidas and Gorgo's birth son.

"I will come back soon." Gorgo said as she left getting into a car that drove off.

Sean and the girls got their things in the storage room. Sean was back in the nude as he got to the hot tub and sighed as he submerged in the water up to his neck before pressing a button and the tv came out again.

"Hello love." Jessica said walking to the hot tub in all her naked glory having her DD breasts on full display showing her pink tits and her heart shaped bubble ass to him. "May I join you?" Jessica asked trailing her fingers on her body sexually.

"Of course come in." Sean said with a smile making her smile back as she dipped her feet in the hot bubbling water and moaned in bliss as she soon submerged her entire body in the water and came back up with her hair all wet and sat on his left as they watched the movie.

"I'm going to enjoy our new life together love." Jessica said kissing his chest and moaned from his taste making him smirk before she rested her head on his shoulder and both watched the tv just enjoying the peace and quiet.

 **Authors Note: Finally this took forever. I was so busy with the polls that I neglected this. Anyway incase some of you haven't known the third poll is up and will be taken down tomorrow night so I would vote fast if I were you. Next Chapter we go into the Total drama Island Arc were Jerry sends the Spies to uncover a murderer in the cast that has** **tragically killed someone from the show. If any of you have some suggestions on what you'd like to see and how you'd like to see certain characters taken by our Spartan warrior let me know in the reviews. See ya.**


	20. Total drama Island part 1

Chapter 20 Total Drama Island part 1

Jessica moaned as Sean thrusted down on her in the jackhammer position.

"Oh yes love harder!" Jessica moaned out as Sean continued to fuck her hard and fast having her breasts smack against her chest with each hard thrust. Sean suddenly pulled her up making her squeal as he fucked her hard while standing before pulled him into a kiss and moaned into his mouth before moaning loudly as she came hard and shuddered in bliss as he came inside her hard filling her to the brim.

"Satisfied?" Sean asked making her smile and kissed him lovingly.

"Always love." Jessica said in bliss.

Later

"I swear this harem is getting bigger and bigger every day." Clover said as they walked the halls of the school that was finally repaired from Mandy's rampage.

"I know its awesome and the best part is our stud here never gets tired." Alex said kissing Sean's cheek making him chuckle.

"The only good thing that came from the experiment." Sean said making them giggle. They still didn't know about his apparent immortal blood since he didn't want to get their hopes up. Just then a beeping sound was heard.

"Huh?" The spies said confused before they were sucked into the floor.

"Oh come on!" Sean yelled in annoyance as they landed on the couch at WOOHP. They see Jerry with a serious look.

"Spies we have a mission for you that you must solve right away." Jerry said in a serious no joking tone.

"Whats the problem?" Sam asked as the screen lite up and a show known to the public as total drama island was seen. "Total Drama Island the reality tv show?" Sam asked.

"Recently one of the contestants was murdered a young girl named Sadie. We want the five of you to investigate to see who the culprit is." Jerry said.

"Not that I don't mind solving a murder by why us? Why not the police?" Sean asked.

"The shows host Chris has paid off the local law enforcement unit to ignore this. Your mission is to find out who was responsible for this crime and bring said person to justice." Jerry said.

"Don't Worry Jerry we wont let you down." Sam said.

"Now your gadgets you may decide since this is a very serious matter." Jerry said as the spies picked their gadgets while Sean picked up his ICER guns. "Good luck." Jerry said as they were sent away to the island.

Later

"Wow not where I was expecting to go." Sean said as they appeared at what looked like some resort.

"Welcome to Playa De Losers." Chris said welcoming them.

"Hi there so I assume you know why we're here?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I know to solve the murder of one of my contestants. Be free to look around but try not to annoy the other contestants they've been a little jumpy since Sadie's death." Chris said.

"Don't worry we'll make this as quick as possible." Clover said.

"Well let me show you the others." Chris said brining them inside the resort. "Ok everyone gather round. These 5 here are here to solve our little situation so don't get in their way." Chris said.

"How are they going to figure this out? They look like nobodies to me." A punk teen with Green Mohawk hair said.

"Hey dip shit how you about you shut the fuck up and stay out of our way." Donna said making him scowl and tried to punch her but Donna kicked him in the family jewels making let out a high pitched scream.

"Oooh nice." Sean said making her and a few other campers laugh.

"Sorry about that he's always picking fights. That was Duncan. My name is Courtney." A Beautiful woman with tan skin Brown hair and Brown eyes said.

"Nice to meet you Courtney. Hope we can get better acquainted later when this is all over and done." Sean said kissing her hand making her blush and giggle at him while a few of the other female campers looked jealous.

Later

"Ok so lets review what we know." Sean said.

"Well I'm not entirely sure but I think that we have two maybe three suspects." Alex said.

"Who?" Donna asked taking a drink.

"A boy named Cody who's a pervert and a flirt and apparently saw Sadie as an obstacle in his way to her friend Katie. The other is Esekiel a sexist jerk who thinks women are the weaker sex and last I think Chris might have done it." Alex said.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Sean asked confused.

"Well I just found out that Sadie had the lowest popularity on the show. With her gone his show would have gained more popularity. Chris tried to convince her to leave but she wouldn't not so long as Katie was here." Alex said.

"Hmmm Ok so those three are our biggest suspects but lets not say anything." Sean said.

"Look Someones Bikini Bottoms!" A girl with orange hair white skin and green eyes said.

"I think thats yours Izzy." The girl known as Katie said. Katie had brown skin Black hair and brown eyes and was very thin and beautiful.

Izzy places her hand on her butt and looks under with her goggles and looks back at the bikini bottoms.

"Oh crap it is!" Izzy said about to dive under in a way that would have shown her butt to the others.

"Please keep it off." Alex said and Izzy heard her and grinned at her.

"Oh Hi I almost forgot you guys were here." Izzy said.

"I would put this back on while your in the water since I'm sure others are getting perverted ideas." Sean said making her hum in thought before shrugging and doing so.

"Aww." Alex moaned in disappointment making Izzy giggle.

"I'm Izzy by the way." Izzy said as Sean pulled her up to the spar chair next to him.

"Nice to meet you Izzy. I'm Sean. This is Alex Sam Clover and Donna. Were you close to Sadie?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"Yeah I was I'm really going to miss her. Katie will miss her the most since those two were almost inseparable." Izzy said.

"Well hopefully we think we might be able to find out who did this." Sean said making her smile and kissed his cheek.

"I hope you do well got to swim." Izzy said diving in and while she was in the water they got a clear view of her flashing her ass at them making them chuckle before she swam off.

Katie sighed depressed

"Hello there." Sean said sitting next to her. Katie looked at him and blushed from his handsome appearance. She cleared her throat and shakes her head before giving a sweet smile.

"Hi so have you guys found anything yet?" Katie asked hopeful.

"Well nothing concrete but we're getting close. Sorry about what happened to your friend. Its always sad when you lose someone close." Sean said making her nod and sigh.

"I'll miss her but I know she would want me to move on." Katie said.

"And I'm sure your strong enough to do just that." Sean said making her smile before kissing his cheek making him chuckle before she walked off.

"For the last time String bing leave me alone!" A loud woman's voice said.

"The hell?" Sean said and went to the source. Finding the source of the voice he found a woman with brown skin black hair and brown eyes in a one piece swim suit and noted she had large breasts and a large ass that looked good on her. "Whats going on here?" Sean asked approaching them and he girl smirked at him.

"Honey could you please get string bing here to leave me the hell alone?" The girl said.

"But Leshawna we're meant for each other." The skinny teen said.

"Dude just buzz off." Sean said cracking his knuckles making the teen gulp and ran off.

"Thank you sugar." Leshawana said kissing his cheek making him chuckle.

"No problem. I don't suppose you would answer a few questions for me would you?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Sure ask away." Leshawna said.

"Did you know Sadie all that well?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"Honestly no not much. She was a good person still. I hope you find out who did this to her. Wouldn't surprise me though if Cody did it though to have some private time with Katie." Leshawna said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sean asked making her snort.

"Honey have you not seen the girl she's one of the hottest girls here. A horny teen like that will do horrible things to get what he wants." Leshawna said.

"What about Chris though from what Alex told me she had the lowest ratings on the show and Chris wanted her out of here but she wouldn't so long as Katie was here." Sean said making her frown.

"And risk losing his show and career sorry sugar wouldn't be good for business." Leshawna said. "Then again though I think I saw those two having an argument about this but she wouldn't listen." Leshawna said scratching her chin in thought.

"Do remember what the argument was about?" Sean asked.

"Nope it was over two weeks ago." Leshawna said.

"Well thanks for the Info." Sean said about to walk off before she smacked his behind making him stop and give her an amused look making her smirk before handing him a card of some kind before seeing it was her room key.

"If you want a good night sugar come by tonight." Leshawna said walking off with a sway in her hips.

"Nice." Sean said before walking off and bumped into someone. "Oops sorry." Sean said helping the girl up. She had White skin Black hair and Grey eyes and in a red two piece bikini.

"No problem names Heather by the way." Heather said as he pulled her up.

"Nice to meet you. Could you answer a few questions for me?" Sean asked.

"Sure." Heather said.

"Did you know Sadie all that well?" Sean asked.

"No not really we were always on separate teams so I never got a chance to. Still she didn't deserve this." Heather said.

"From what I understand there are two suspects on the list right now. Cody wanted to have some private time with Katie but Sadie kept getting in the way so he could have done it for that reason. The other suspect is Chris." Sean said surprising her.

"Chris? Why do you think him? His career would be ruined if he did this." Heather said.

"Sadie had the lowest ratings on the show so getting her off the show would solve the problem however she wouldn't leave no matter what Chris said since she wouldn't leave Katie who had one of the highest ratings like you." Sean said making her frown.

"I never thought of it like that. You know I recall seeing both Chris and Cody talking to each other a couple days before this happened." Heather said.

"Did you remember what they said?" Sean asked.

"No it was a week ago sorry." Heather said.

"Thats ok thats narrows our search down. Hope to see you later." Sean said.

"Likewise." Heather said kissing his cheek and walked away with a sway in her hips making him chuckle.

"Hey Sean long time no see." One of the male contestants said.

"Justin you son of a bitch." Sean said laughing as they got into an arm lock. "I haven't seen you in two years how have you been?" Sean asked his old friend.

"Oh I've been good. I really feel sorry for Katie about losing Sadie. Got any leads?" Justin asked.

"Well we got two suspects down but nothing solid yet since we don't have any physical evidence." Sean said.

"Well what if I took you to the site where we found Sadie?" Justin asked.

"That might help." Sean said as they walked to the murder scene. Sean inspected the scene with his sunglasses that had special upgrades to see if something was missed before he found something. "Well what do we have here?" Sean asked putting some gloves on and picked up a rope made of leather covered in blood.

"Whoa." Justin said in shock.

"Its Sadie's blood probable from when she tried to fend off her attacker." Sean said scanning the rope. "Found some finger prints and they belong to...Cody." Sean said before he looked up and saw a security camera. "Hey Justin do you know where all the cameras are here?" Sean asked.

"No not really I never really bothered to look. Why?" Justin asked.

"I talked to a few of the girls here and Heather said she saw Chris and Cody talking to each other two days before Sadie was killed. If I can get the security footage I might be able to prove they were both guilty." Sean said.

"What if its been deleted though?" Justin asked.

"Even deleted stuff goes somewhere." Sean said.

Later

"Alright everyone gather round." Sean said as everyone came to them.

"So whats the buzz?" Duncan asked not caring.

"Well we found out who Sadie's killer is." Sam said shocking them. Cody tried to make a run for it but couldn't as Sean jumped him and cuffed him.

"No It wasn't supposed to go like this!" Cody yelled in anger.

"I'm shocked well now we can finally get back to the show." Chris said.

"I don't think so." Alex said cuffing him confusing the other campers.

"Hey what are you doing!" Chris yelled.

"We found security footage with Audio of you two planning her murder two days before it happened. You lured Sadie to the murder scene away from the others so Cody could kill her with this." Sean said holding up the rope making him pale.

"Goddamnit!" Chris yelled in anger while the other campers looked shocked. "She should have just left like I told her to." Chris said in anger.

"You could have just sent her home by force instead of ending her life. Now you've also ended yours as well." Sean said.

"You wouldn't understand your just a kid. Popularity on Tv Means everything if you don't have it your nothing! So I had to get rid of that problem." Chris said.

"And you used a horny teenager to do your own dirty work. Both of you will never see the light of day again for this." Sean said as other WOOHP agents came and took them away. Jerry soon came up to them.

"Well done spies you've done it again." Jerry said impressed.

"Its what we do. I don't suppose we can stay here for a while till everything is set and done." Sean said getting Jerry to think for a minute.

"Well I suppose there is no problem with that." Jerry said.

 **Authors note: Ok first part done. Next chapter involves the lemons. Now the next poll for the new arc is up. While its up to you guys what you want to see first I would really appreciate if you all voted for Mortal Kombat since I've got this really sweet idea for the arc lined up if I get enough votes for it. Now the poll will be up till the end of this week so vote fast. See ya. Suggest what you'd all like to see in the lemons next chapter.**


	21. Total drama Island part 2

Chapter 21 Total Drama Island part 2

"So how long do we have here?" Alex asked.

"Well I called Carmen and told them that I was on a mission and you girls tagged along so we're good here for about a few days." Sean said. "She also said we better bring back some more girls." Sean said making the spies burst out laughing.

"Oh I've already made a list so far of who to bring back with us." Donna said.

"Oh Yeah? So have I. So far I've got my eyes on Courtney Izzy Leshawna Heather and Katie." Sean said.

"How many girls are here?" Sam asked.

"I think theres a total of 30 or more here." Clover said.

"Well time to get the work then. I've got my work cut out for me." Sean said making them giggle as he went to find his first target.

Sean was looking around the resort when.

"For the last time string bean leave me alone!" Leshawna said to Harold having enough of his BS.

"Oh not again." Sean said walking up to them.

"Sugar you mind getting this creep the hell away from me?" Leshawna asked.

"No problem." Sean said.

"I'm not afraid of you. Feel the might of my awesome skills." Harold said getting into a stance and looked like a fucking fool.

"Wow and I thought Mandy was stupid." Sean said before giving him a powerful uppercut that sent him flying across the resort as he screamed like a little bitch.

"Finally. Thanks sugar. Anything I can do to repay you?" Leshawna said giving him a seductive look.

"Well that depends. How would you like for a spot in a harem?" Sean asked making her smirk.

"Oh so it is true that Greeks have harems." Leshawna said smiling.

"Well do you?" Sean asked before she pulled him into a lust filled kiss.

"Does that answer your question baby?" Leshawna said before she burst into a fit of laughter as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to his room.

Minutes later

Leshawna soon was butt naked and licked her lips seeing Sean in the buff and like what she saw.

"Now this is what a man Really looks like." Leshawna said liking the sight of his hard muscles and whistles in awe seeing his hard erect cock. "Is that for me baby?" Leshawna asked amused before Sean pushed her down and was now hovering over her with a smirk.

"Do you really need to ask?" Sean asked making her giggle before kissing him.

"Go on Baby I'm not afraid of my first time being rough." Leshawna said making him smirk and kissed her making her moan.

"Let me know if you need a break if things get to intense." Sean said making her smile.

"Will do now lets get this show on the road." Leshawna said making him chuckle before thrusting into her wet sex making her groan in discomfort before she thrusted her waist forward so he could move in her. Sean smirked at her before thrusting in her slowly at first before picking up speed making her moan and whimper from all the hard thrusts he was giving her.

"Mmmm Thats it baby don't hold back on this piece of ass." Leshawna said enjoying the pleasure her man was giving her.

"You asked for it." Sean said as he started thrusting into her faster making her eyes widen and whimpered in lust as she was absolutely enjoying the actions her man was giving to her.

"Oh yeah Baby don't Hold back. Oh Wait I'm getting close sugar!" Leshawna said in bliss wanting to come hard and fast.

"Me to inside or out?" Sean asked while bitting her ear making her let out a shuddering moan.

"Oooh Inside baby now!" Leshawna said in bliss before gasping as she came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head with a blissful smile on her face as she felt him come inside her. "Mmmm Now that was incredible." Leshawna said before wincing as she tried to move her legs. "I don't think I can move my legs sugar." Leshawna said with a satisfied smile on her face making him chuckle before kissing her lovingly making her moan in his mouth.

"Well I suggest you rest up since when this is all done you and anyone else I have interests in will be coming with me." Sean said making her smile before trailing her finger on his muscled chest.

"As long as I get respect and lots of sex like this you have me all you want." Leshawna said making him smirk before kissing her forehead as she drifted off to sleep for a nap while he got dressed in his swim trunks and left his chest exposed before walking out.

Sean soon made his way to the pool.

"So how was it?" Alex asked sitting at the fruit bar that was in the center of the pool.

"One down several others to go." Sean said making her giggle before a woman tripped over Sean and fell into the water. The woman resurfaced and Sean and Alex were taking away by her beauty. She had white skin that was well tanned. She had long blond hair that reached her back and beautiful blue eyes. The most exciting part would be her body and bikini. She had large DD cup sized breasts and a heart shaped butt. He bikini was a sling bikini that covered her nipples nicely and the bottoms were like regular swim bottoms all colored red. (For a better idea look up Pervyangel from Deviantart and look up one of his pictures on Lindsay you'll be blown away by Nosebleed)

"Oops sorry I guess I didn't see you there. Whats your names again Alice and Shane?" The woman said being dumb.

"Ok I can easily tell your not stupid so drop the act now." Sean said making her eyes widen.

"What act is there a play?" The woman said but Sean just looked at her with a blank expression before she sighed. "What gave it away?" The woman asked depressed that she got caught faking stupidity.

"Simple I've seen smart girls act dumb so they get attention. Your Lindsay right?" Sean asked pulling her up and she sat down on his right.

"Yeah thats right. I hate acting like the dumb blonde but no one likes to date a smart woman so I act this way so I can at least try to find the right person for me." Lindsay said.

"Well you shouldn't I would prefer dating the real you over someone your not." Sean said making her blush before smiling at him.

"Aw thanks but aren't you two dating?" Lindsay asked pointing to Alex who giggles.

"Yes but I'm not the only one he's dating. Have you ever heard of a harem?" Alex asked making her blink.

"Yeah...Wait so you have more then one girlfriend?" Lindsay asked surprised. A large part of her was excited by this meaning she could be with someone who would like the real her and not some dumb blonde.

"Yeah and the harem gets bigger and bigger so care to join?" Alex asked and Lindsay nodded really fast that it almost looked like her head would fall off making them laugh.

Later

Sean was relaxing in the hot tub. As he was resting he failed to notice someone getting in and dunked under the water. Sean opened his eyes and looked around feeling he felt someone else was with him.

"Probably my imagination... Or not." Sean said with a smirk feeling someone pull his swim trunks down and placed it in said persons mouth. "Ok lets see who it is." Sean said pulling the head off his cock and he chuckled at the culprit.

"Hey muscle man." Izzy said waving at him while not showing a shred of decency as she was butt naked and saw her swimsuit in the water.

"I kinda figured you like to go skinny dipping." Sean said making her giggle.

"Thats not the only thing I like." Izzy said licking his chest and moaned from his taste. "Thankfully your girlfriends are keeping the others from coming in here so..." Izzy tried to say but squealed in excitement as he positioned his cock at her entrance when he pulled her quickly to him making her giggle.

"How would you like your first time? Slow and romantic or fast and hard?" Sean asked making her giggle before kissing him lovingly.

"Normally if it was for a one night stand thing which I've never done. I might be crazy but I'm not a whore. If it was a one night stand I would say fast and hard but I want my first time to be romantic." Izzy said making him smirk before kissing her neck making her moan softly before he slowly thrusted upwards into her needing pussy making her groan in discomfort before gasping from pain and held back her pained scream while tears poured out of her eyes.

"Shhhhh. Just let me know when your ready." Sean said in a soothing voice while she breathed hard trying to calm her nerved down. Sean kissed her neck to keep her mind off the pain and was working as she moaned in bliss having her pain reduced before it completely vanished and smiled at him before kissing him lovingly.

"Ok I'm ready." Izzy said making him nod and took slow thrusts upwards into her making her moan and whimper from the gentle thrusts he gave her. Her breasts moved up and down with each thrust before Sean took her left one in his mouth and sucked on it making her sigh in bliss before holding his head closer to her chest. "Mmmmm Don't stop keep going." Izzy moaned out and moaned out softly as he played with her hips gently before his thrusts started to increase.

Sean moved from the seat of the tup till they were in the center of it and both of them were on their knees with the water up to their necks while he continues to thrust into her with passion.

"Oh god I never thought my first time would be this good." Izzy said in bliss and moaned louder before she gasped in surprise as she felt her orgasm approaching fast. "Sean I'm close please come inside me I'm on the pill." Izzy begged before he pulled her into a loving kiss making her moans muted before he took one final deep thrust into her and her eyes widened in bliss before becoming half lidded as she came hard and let out a shuddering sigh as she felt his warm seed enter her womb.

"Happy?" Sean asked making her smile and kissed him slowly and lovingly moving her hands on his face and his twelve pack.

"With you always." Izzy said. "I belong to you and your harem now." Izzy said making him chuckle and kissed her where heart was at making her smile before they both rested on the edge with her head on his chest with a content smile on her beautiful face. "I love you." Izzy whispered out making him smile and kissed her forehead making her smile.

"I love you to Izzy you and all the others I have now and will have in time." Sean said making her smile before taking a small nap.

Later

Izzy sighed in content as she rested at the juice bar.

"So girl how was it?" Leshawna asked sitting next to her.

"He was so gentle and passionate. The perfect first time." Izzy said making her giggle.

"And it only gets better." Clover said to them making them laugh.

Sean was walking to Katie's room when he heard a sniffing sound from her room

"Katie you in there?" Sean asked knocking on the door and heard footsteps and the lock on the door clicked and opened and Katie in nothing but a pink robe walked out.

"Hey." Katie said sniffing.

"You ok?" Sean asked in concern.

"Yeah I just... I wish I never signed us up for this show otherwise Sadie would still be here." Katie said about to cry again.

"Hey listen to me. You cant blame yourself for this none of you saw this coming. If Sadie was alive what do you think she would tell you?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"She would tell me to get through this and move on. I just miss her so much." Katie said in sadness.

"She might be gone but the memories of her will always be with you and thats something you can always cherish." Sean said pulling her into a hug which she accepted before she blushed feeling his hard muscles before she slowly took an inhale of his scent and she silently moaned.

'What is this feeling...I feel a strong urge to have him...Maybe I can.' Katie thought before making a move.

Katie slowly placed her hands on his face and pulled him down for a kiss which he returned. Katie pulled him into her room before shutting it and locked the door before she resumed kissing him and both fell to the bed before she stood up and removed her robe before standing before him in nothing but her birthday suit with blush on her beautiful face as she did her best not to cover herself in embarrassment.

"Beautiful." Sean said making her blink before smiling at him and sat on his waist before removing his swim trunks and gasped seeing his large cock fully erect. "Don't be shy now it doesn't bite." Sean said teasingly making her grin at him before she sat above it.

"This is my first time so please be gentle." Katie said as he sat up and held her close before she went down on his member brining it inside her wet pussy and groaned in discomfort and gasped in pain and her pained scream was silenced by him pulling her into a kiss making her moan into the kiss. She pulled back and breathed hard and fast as she tried to calm her self.

"So big." Katie said trying to adjust to his large size.

"I wont move till your ready Katie." Sean said kissing her neck making her moan softly while her hands moved around his well muscled chest enjoying the hard muscles on her hands. She soon felt the pain vanish and she slowly started to thrust down on his cock and moaned from having it inside her more before he started to thrust upwards into her making her hips slap against his legs which she enjoyed.

"Mmmm Harder." Katie moaned out and he complied by taking a hold of her hips and slammed her down on him faster and harder making her whimper in bliss before she squealed as he switched positions to where she was on her hands and knees and thrusted into her faster making her have a blissful smile on her face as her hips slapped against his waist and his hands were on her ass cheeks playing with them.

"Enjoying this?" Sean said kissing her neck making her moan more.

"Yes more I want more." Katie said before gasping as she felt her orgasm approaching and thrusted back at him wanting him to come inside her and widen her eyes as he took hold of her butt and thrusted much faster into her and she let out a silent scream of sexual bliss as she came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his warm hot seed inside her womb filling her to the brim before she lost all her strength and fell down face first breathing slowly.

"Not bad for your first time right?" Sean asked making her smile and kissed his chest where his heart was and then kissed his lips lovingly.

"It was perfect. I'll miss Sadie but being with you is something I'm looking forward to." Katie said.

"I'm sure the other girls feel the same towards you." Sean said making her giggle having already figured that out about him before she rested on his chest to get some rest while he pulled the sheets over them.

 **Authors note: And Part two is finished. Now for those of you who might have missed the last chapter I put up the poll for the second arc. I really hope you guys pick Mortal Kombat since I've got a really sweat idea for that first. Also after Total Drama island is over Sean and the girls mainly Alex Clover Sam and Donna will be going to Vegas to investigate a lead on Micheal Kree and in the process pick up a certain blond haired Stripper^^ See ya. Oh and the poll will be taken down tomorrow night so vote quickly.**


	22. Total Drama Island part 3

Chapter 22 total drama island part 3

"Wow you work fast sugar." Leshawna said to Sean who had Katie around his arm with a dreamy satisfied smile.

"Well I'm greek so its in my blood." Sean said making the girls burst out laughing.

"For the last time Geoff leave me the hell alone!" A woman's voice yelled.

"Oh god their at it again?" Leshawna said.

"They?" Sean asked.

"Bridget and Geoff here they come now." Leshawna said pointing to them. Bridget was a beautiful woman with white skin and blond hair that reached her back tied up in a pony tail and green eyes. She was dressed in a one piece swimsuit that covers her body well but you could see she had Large C cup sized breasts and a bubble ass that went well for her.

"Come on Bridget just let it go and we can go out again." Geoff said.

"Yeah no now leave me alone." Bridget said about to leave but he grabbed her arm harshly.

"Now you listen to me!" Geoff yelled in her face before Sean punched him in the face.

(Insert Freddy in the real world from Freddy Vs Jason soundtrack)

"Keep your hands off her bub." Sean said cracking his knuckles.

"Girl I'd get over here if I were you he's going to really mess up dumbass there." Leshawna said and Bridget did just that.

"Big mistake." Geoff said trying to punch him but Sean let him punch him in the chest and he didn't look effected Geoff on the other hand. "OW!" Geoff yelled in pain. "What are you made of? Metal?" Geoff questioned nursing his injured hand.

"Nope just full of real muscles dip shit." Sean said proceeding to punch him a few times in the face before throwing him into some chairs.

"Ow." Geoff said in pain before Sean kicked him in the face hard a few times.

"Wow he's really messing him up." Bridget said surprised but was enjoying the beat down.

Suddenly one of the other contestants Tyler jumped Sean from behind and tried to put him in a choke hold but failed and Sean threw him in the water hard.

"OW!" Tyler yelled in pain from the sheer force he was thrown in the water. Duncan also tried to get a drop on Sean but failed when Sean kicked him into a wall.

"Wow he really doesn't mess around." Heather said impressed.

"Oh he is he's holding back a lot so he doesn't kill them." Sam said.

"Take this!" Geoff yelled tried to swing a chair at him and did and it broke apart and Sean gave him an annoyed look before grabbing him by the neck and threw him into a wall leaving a large dent.

"Wow." A female voice said impressed. This woman had muscles to her body showing she worked out a lot. She had tanned skin black hair and hazel colored eyes.

"I think you just met someone who can go head to head with you Eva." Courtney said making her smirk before Tyler was throw their way and they ducked as he crashed into a wall.

"Anyone else!" Sean yelled and all the guys ran off in fear.

(End song here)

"Wow nice work." Courtney said impressed.

"Bunch of wimps all of them." Sean said.

"Trent leave me alone!" A female voice said.

"Seriously does this always happen?" Sean asked.

"Oh yeah and those two are the worst mainly due to Trent always stalking her." Eva said.

"Come on Gwen give me another chance." Trent said.

The girl in question had white skin black eyes and black hair with teal streaks added to it. She was dressed in a two piece black bikini.

"No now leave me alone." Gwen said and Trent growled and was about to do something till Sean appeared in front of him and cracked his neck.

"Beat it fuck face." Sean said making him gulp and ran off like a little bitch.

"Thanks." Gwen said smiling at him.

"No problem." Sean said.

"Matt go away!" A female voice said.

"Oh come on does this really happen here a lot?" Sean asked.

"Thank Chris for that all the Drama is his doing just for more popularity." Gwen said.

"Ay." Sean said going to the source of the problem. The girl who yelled at the man known as Mike had White skin red hair and brown eyes dressed in green one piece bikini.

"Oh come on Zoey whats the problem?" Mike asked.

"I don't want to date someone who has multiple personalities so buzz off." Zoey said with her arms cross.

"Thats to bad." Mike said getting a cruel grin on his face which worried her before Sean grabbed him by the head and threw him into the wall knocking his ass out.

"Thanks." Zoey said smiling at him.

"No problem." Sean said as they walked back to the others.

"Ok this list keeps getting bigger and bigger by the second." Clover said with a grin.

"Got any ideas now?" Leshawna asked smirking.

"For each girl to get laid by him at once or for a massive orgy?" Clover asked making Leshawna and Katie burst out laughing.

"I would pay a thousand dollars to see you pull that off." Leshawna said.

"So would I...You know just so long as perverted eyes of the unwanted men don't see or hear us." Izzy said drooling at the very image of all the hot girls here in a major orgy.

"Girl your drooling again." Leshawna said rubbing a napkin on her mouth.

"Oh whoops." Izzy said giggling.

"Well I better get that thousand dollars since this is how I plan to do it." Clover said holding what looked like a smoke bomb in her hands.

"Now what the hell is that?" Leshawna asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"This is full of special dust thats collected from a rare flower that puts women in a sexual urge for hours." Clover said.

"This little thing?" Leshawna asked amused holding the smoke bomb that had a fuzz tail to light up. "Now where did you get this?" Leshawna asked.

"Oh I asked a woman at a sex shop while Sean took us to his home country. Apparently you only need to be sixteen years old instead of 18 like you do in the states. I asked her for something like this and she handed me a whole suitcase full of these." Clover said.

"Damn that must have been expensive." Leshawna said.

"Not really since they specialize in making these things it only costed me about a hundred bucks. Around here however it costs around 2,500$ to get even one of these things from a sex shop." Clover said.

"Wow." Izzy and Katie said surprised.

Meanwhile Sean was walking down to the work out room and found Eva who gave him a smirk and winked at him making him chuckle and saw another woman their age. She had white skin black hair and black eyes and was in a one piece black bikini.

"Hi there I'm Sky." Sky said pulling herself up on the pull up bar.

"Nice to meet you Sky. So Eva you still want that little match?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Lets see what you got muscle man." Eva said as the two of them went to the two handed weight lift.

"Oh this should be fun to watch." Sky said and grinned when Sean took off his shirt. "Definitely fun to watch." Sky said and Eva grinned at her.

"Ok how much you want to put on it?" Eva asked.

"500 pounds." Sean said surprising them before Eva shrugged and put said weight on and Sean started lifting it up with eace like he wasn't even trying.

"More weight?" Eva asked amused.

"Sure." Sean said and she doubled the weight and he still managed to do it without even trying.

"Ok lets see you lift all the weights up on this thing." Eva said putting everything she could on and she and Sky widened their eyes when he still was doing it with ease. "Sky help me out." Eva said.

"Me what am I supposed to do?" Sky asked before Eva got on the left of the weight lift. "Oh brother." Sky said sitting on the right and not surprising he still lifted them up.

"Do I win?" Sean said making Eva and Sky smirk.

"Yup and heres your prize." Eva said kissing his cheek as did Sky making him smirk.

"Well that was fun." Sean said getting up but left his shirt behind.

"Mine!" The girls yelled fighting over it.

"To easy." Sean said before bumping into someone and the person fell down. "Oops sorry." Sean said pulling the person up and surprisingly she was very tall. She had brown skin black hair and black eyes.

"No problem." The woman said smiling down at him even though he was only a few inches shorter then her.

"What are you an amazon?" Sean asked making her burst out in a fit of laughter and fell back down and held her stomach in pain from laughing so hard.

"Never heard that one before!" The woman yelled still laughing while Sean looked amused. "No I'm not amazon. Names Jasmine by the way." Jasmine said as he helped her back up again.

"You either A have a lot of luck being this tall or B you drink a lot of milk." Sean said making her giggle.

"I guess its a little bit of both." Jasmine said.

"Come on Dawn move I want to go to the beach." A female voice said.

"Oh that must be Dakota Dawn Sierra and Blaineley." Jasmine said.

Sean got a good look at them. three of the girls had blond hair one had light blond hair the other two with a more natural blond hair. two of them had white skin and the other had tan skin one had teal eyes and the second one had blue eyes and the last one had green eyes. The fourth girl had brown skin purple hair and black eyes.

"Whoa." Sean said admiring their beauty.

"Well don't be shy muscle man go on." Jasmine said trying to push him but couldn't and Sean crossed his arms and looked amused. She finally stopped and panted trying to catch her breath. "Man your heavy." Jasmine said making him chuckle.

"You know when a guy says that to a girl theirs usually a fight but when you say it to a guy who's a spartan he's takes that as a compliment." Sean said making her giggle.

"Hi there your that guy who solves Sadie's murder right?" Dakota said smiling at him.

"Yes thats me." Sean said and she kissed him on the cheek making him chuckle.

"Thats for being a hero handsome." Dakota said making him and Jasmine laugh.

"Well its what my team does." Sean said.

"By the way how long till you leave exactly?" Dawn asked in a kind voice.

"About a few days the girls want to get a few things here." Sean said referring to them and the other girls that got his and the girls attention.

"You know they invited us and a few others over to your room tonight." Blaineley said winking at him.

"Oh I got a good idea why." Sean said.

"Well see you later." Sierra said as they walked away and each of them swayed their hips making him chuckle.

"Well you popular with the ladies aren't you?" Jasmine said amused making him chuckle.

"You have no idea." Sean said as he walked off.

Later

So all the girls that Sean and his harem took an interest in were in their room which was pretty large enough to fit at least a hundred people and with other accessories such as a large bathtub big enough for ten people. A large shower big enough for six people and a large water bed that was big enough for all of them.

"So whats going on here?" Courtney asked in interest.

"Before I explain that let me show you this." Clover said placing the special smoke bomb in the center of the room.

"That is harmful for the environment." Dawn said getting in her protective of nature mode.

"No its not this is made from nature and you'll all love it." Alex said wagging her finger.

"Clover if you will." Sam said and Clover giggled as she lit the fuzz and as soon as it hit the bottom a small cloud of purple smoke came out and soon every girl in the room sniffed and started to feel funny.

"Wha...Whats going on I feel funny." Courtney said slowly rubbing her thighs together.

"Well lets just say we all know you have a thing for him so this way none of you can hold back your lustful urges now. That smoke bomb has a pheromone from a rare flower from Greece added to it so soon you'll all be horny for the whole night." Sam said stripping out of her clothes as did Clover Alex Donna Leshawna Katie and Izzy.

"Oooh I feel so hot." Lindsay said before she couldn't take it anymore and ripped off her clothes and started playing with herself as did the rest of the girls.

"Let the fun begin." Alex said as she went to pick out her own girls to play with as did Sam Clover and Donna while Sean took Courtney Gwen Lindsay Heather and Bridget with him to bath tub that was filled with hot water and jet engines.

"Oooh I cant take it anymore." Bridget said as they entered the large bathtub and the water was up to their necks. Bridget dived underwater and Sean groaned in bliss as she placed her mouth on his cock and started sucking on him. Gwen and Lindsay got on his sides and played with his balls while kissing his chest while his hands played with their sex making them moan softly. Courtney placed her sex in front of him making him smirk before he placed his mouth on it making her moan softly while Heather went down with bridget and licked his balls.

Alex with Izzy Katie and Sierra were in a chain of licking each other with Alex eating out Katie while she was eating out Izzy who was eating out Sierra and all four of them were moaning like crazy.

"Oh god this feels amazing." Katie moaned out before resuming her task. Soon all four of the girls came at the same time and panted in bliss before Alex shoved Izzy down and pulled her left leg over her shoulder and pressed her sex against hers making them both moan in pleasure as they moved their hips in perfect rhythm.

Katie and Sierra got into the 69 position and started eating each other out again while moving their tongue around wildly.

Clover was with Blaineley and Dakota with the later of the three blondes with special strap ons attached and sandwiched Clover who had a slutty expression on her face as the new harem girls fucked her.

"Oh yeah thats it! Harder! You girls are so going to fit in the harem." Clover said in lust as they thrusted harder into her.

"Mmmm and How many women are in it now excluding us?" Dakota asked wanting to know.

"23 thats how man are in right now." Clover said before gasping in bliss as Blaineley bites on her neck softly before licking her ear.

"Oooh I cant wait to meet them." Blaineley said before they increased their speed on Clover who was begging for more.

Now Sam was with Dawn Leshawna Zoey and Jasmine with the later of the five holding Sam upside down while licking Sam's tasty pussy making Sam moan in bliss before Leshawan pulled her into a kiss both moaning into each others mouth. Zoey soon got behind Jasmine and started licking her ass making Jasmine moan in bliss before she sighed in content as Dawn getting to her knees placed her mouth over her dripping wet sex and licked her pussy like a pro.

"Now this baby is what I call an orgy of heaven." Leshawna said making the girls laugh before resuming pleasing each other. Zoey soon spread Jasmine's cheeks apart and shoved her tongue into her second hold making Jasmine gasp in shock before enjoying the pleasant sensation. Jasmine continues to lick Sam's pussy before Sam started moaning like crazy.

"Girls I'm close." Sam said bucking her hips forward and back.

"Well don't hold back girl let it rain." Leshawna said and Sam yelled in bliss as she came like a fountain and covered the girls in her love juice who licked up every drop.

"Wow never took you for a squirter." Jasmine said making Sam chuckle softly before pulling her into a kiss as their orgy resumes.

Last Donna was with Eva and Sky since they had the most muscles of the girls in the room. Eva held Donna upside down and licked her second hole making Donna whimper in bliss before Sky got to her front and licked her pussy lips making her moan loudly.

"Oh god you two don't hold back." Donna said making them smirk before Eva smacked her ass hard making Donna shudder in bliss while Sky bites down on her pussy making her whimper in bliss before they started adding pain to their actions. Pain that Donna loved as she started shaking.

"Looks like she's about to blow." Sky said making Eva grin.

"Well don't hold back." Eva said shoving her tongue in her ass and Donna let out a scream of bliss as she came and both girls licked her sweet release.

"Mmm Delicious." Sky said as she and Eva tongued each other.

Back with Sean

Bridget was on her hands and knees as Sean fucked her from behind.

"Oh god yes so good!" Bridget said in bliss. Gwen Lindsay Heather and Courtney were laying to the side with sexually satisfied smiles on their faces from all the sex Sean gave them.

"My god you are a beast." Courtney said moaning as he body was still under the effects of the smoke bomb Clover used on them.

"You have no idea." Sean said pulling her into a kiss which she moaned from before pulling back and rested.

"Oh yes yes yes Yes YES YES YES!" Bridget yelled as she came hard and let out a shuddering moan as he came inside her womb and she wasn't worried about that since she was on the pill like the rest of the girls here. "Ooooh god so good." Bridget said in content as she rested in his arms before he sat down next to the other girls in the tub who cuddled around him.

"So I assume you'll all be moving in with me?" Sean asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Gwen said with a grin before she kissed him.

"I'd give up my future just to be with you." Courtney said.

"Me to." Lindsay said.

"Oh yeah." Heather moaned in agreement.

"Well then I guess you girls when you've got your energy back better pack up your bags since your all moving to Beverly hills." Sean said making them sigh in content.

An hour later

Sean smirked as all the girls rested in the bed all around him in the nude.

"Wow so this is 16 girls coming back with us." Clover said laying her head on his neck.

"You never fail to get what you want do you?" Donna said as she laid on the right of his neck.

"When do I ever?" Sean asked as Sam and Alex laid on his chest.

Days later

"Welcome home girls." Carmen said as she hugged Sean and Alex.

"Damn this is one fine house." Leshawna said as she and the rest of the girls carried in their luggage.

"Oh let me get that." Carmen said before she put her fingers to her mouth and whistled and coming into the room were the former Texas cheerleaders all in skimpy maid outfits.

"Whoa nice." Jasmine said licking her lips.

"Girls take our new harem sisters luggage to their rooms." Carmen said.

"Yes mistress." The maids said in a happy tone before each of them got their luggage separately and placed them in their rooms.

"I am so going to love it here." Izzy said before she stripped naked and went to the pool before the other girls followed her example and stripped butt naked and walked around the mansion.

"So how was your weak?" Carmen asked Sean as she stripped him to his green camouflage boxers.

"Oh I'm sure you can guess." Sean said making her giggle before pulling him into a kiss and both walked to the pool area and she took off his boxers and sat in the pool where Izzy Jessica and Carla were in.

"Welcome back love." Jessica said kissing him lovingly.

"I love my life." Sean said as they laughed before Izzy started splashing them.

"Oh you little!" Carmen said before tackling her in the water before they soon started making out.

"Never gets old." Carla said as she and Jessica rested on his sides watching the lesbian action.

 **Authors note: YEEEAAAH! Massive orgy I wanted to save that for last. Now next chapter as I told you I'm going to have the spies go to Vegas to investigate a lead on Micheal Kree. While there the Spies after finishing their mission go to the strip club and find an attractive Stripper and pay a lot of money for her.^^ If you guys recall my previous polls you would know which one it could be since there are two strippers in** **Vegas. See ya. Oh and the poll for the third arc is up so vote.**

 **And heres an update on the harem oh and I took the liberty to add in some girls that I didn't put in the polls since after the tenth poll I got tired of using it so once we get to the final poll and there are still girls I want to add to the harem I'm just going to add them.**

 **Alex**

 **Sam**

 **Clover**

 **Stella**

 **Carmen**

 **Gabriella**

 **Carla**

 **Donna Ramon**

 **Britney**

 **Alice**

 **Pam**

 **Crimson**

 **Bonita Bikham**

 **Candy Sweet**

 **Gazella**

 **Geraldine Husk**

 **Helena Simms**

 **Keako(Not married just good friends with the emperor)**

 **Kimberly Kelly**

 **Lara Croft**

 **Madison (Age 16)**

 **Maggie Trendset**

 **Makeda**

 **Milan Stilton**

 **Muffy Peprich**

 **Sagan Hawking**

 **Shirley**

 **Sunny Day**

 **Tara**

 **Tassara**

 **Violet Vanderfleet**

 **Olivia Mandell (Otherwise known as M.O.M. from Martin mystery)**

 **Servants girls who have no name in the series**

 **The girls in metal Bikini's from I, dude**

 **names and physical description made by my friend TYZO300**

 **Jessie-Platinum hair, olive eyes, tan skin, and pink lips**

 **Candice-Blonde hair, jade eyes, fair skin, and red lips**

 **Sofia-Violet hair, auburn eyes, dark skin, and pink lips**

 **Hilary-Brunette hair, green eyes, dark skin, and red lips**

 **Vicki-Redhead hair, green eyes, pink skin, and peach lips**

 **Jenell-Magenta hair, jade eyes, tan skin, and red lips**

 **Servants from the episode black widows**

 **Emily Blonde hair, blue eyes, peach skin**

 **Carla Red hair, mint eyes, fair skin**

 **Caroline Chestnut hair, azure eyes, tan skin**

 **Ava Magenta hair, violet eyes, tan skin**

 **Carly Light brown hair, amber eyes, white skin**

 **crossover**

 **Aayla Secure from Star wars**

 **Sorano from Fairy tail**

 **Musubi from Sekirei**

 **Korra from the legend of Korra**

 **Juvia from Fairy tail**

 **Mei from Naruto**

 **Yugito from Naruto**

 **Flare from Fairy tail**

 **Jade Chan from Jackie chan Adventures**

 **Huntress from Justice league unlimited**

 **Aquarius from Fairy tail**

 **Wonder woman DC**

 **Evergreen from Fairy tail**

 **Tsunade from Naruto**

 **Harley Quinn from DC**

 **Lisanna from Fairy tail**

 **Starfire DC**

 **Azula from the last airbender**

 **Raven DC**

 **Shizune from Naruto**

 **Anko from Naruto**

 **Samui from Naruto**

 **Emi from Naruto**

 **Lois Griffin from family guy**

 **Poison Ivy from DC**

 **Tsume from Naruto**

 **Hayley Smith from American dad**

 **Female Johnny test from Johnny test**

 **Erza from Fairy tail**

 **Mira from Fair tail**

 **Ty Lee from the last airbender**

 **Virgo from Fairy tail**

 **Carrera from Viper GTS**

 **Yukino from Fairy tail**

 **Francine Smith from American Dad**

 **Hana from Naruto**

 **Blackfire from DC**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Charm caster from ben 10**

 **Shego from Kim Possible**

 **Fubuki from Naruto**

 **June from the last airbender**

 **Karai from TMNT 2003**

 **Chel from the road to El Dorado**

 **Kagura from Fairy tail**

 **Terra DC**

 **Zatanna from Young Justice**

 **Aresia from Justice league unlimited**

 **Jillian from Family guy**

 **Shizuka from Naruto**

 **Temari from Naruto**

 **Stripperella**

 **Galatea from justice league unlimited**

 **Eve from Boa vs Python**

 **Ember from Danny Phantom**

 **Kushina from Naruto**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Koyuki from Naruto**

 **Kin from Naruto**

 **Meg Griffin from Family guy**

 **Morrigan Aensland**

 **Guren from Naruto**

 **Tula from Young justice**

 **Bisca from Fairy tail**

 **Super Girl from DC**

 **Tayuya from Naruto**

 **Artemis from Young Justice**

 **Vixen from Justice league unlimited**

 **Mercy from Justice League unlimited**

 **Jessica rabbit from Who framed Roger Rabbit**

 **Tala from Justice league unlimited**

 **Kurotsuchi from Naruto**

 **Fu from Naruto**

 **Levy from Fairy tail**

 **Roulette from Justice league**

 **Sabine from Star wars Rebels**

 **Marie Hill from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Lucy from Fairy tail**

 **Ann Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Katma Tui from Justice League**

 **Pakura from Naruto**

 **Mai from the last airbender**

 **Mabui from Naruto**

 **Female Haku from Naruto**

 **Katara from the last airbender**

 **Giganta from justice league unlimited**

 **Miss Martian from Young Justice**

 **Power Girl from DC**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagann**

 **Kim possible from Kim possible**

 **Cana from Fairy tail**

 **Black Widow Marvel**

 **Vikki Grimm from army men 3DO**

 **Mikoto from Naruto**

 **Hotaru from Naruto**

 **Maddie Fenton from Danny Phantom**

 **Circe from Justice league unlimited**

 **Black Canary from DC**

 **April O'neil from TMNT 1987**

 **Bultar Swan from Star wars**

 **Katana from Mortal Kombat**

 **Tenten from Naruto**

 **Danielle Moonstar from X men evolution**

 **Amara from X men evolution**

 **She Hulk from Marvel**

 **Vivi from One piece**

 **Akitsu from Sekirei**

 **Jubilee from X men 1992**

 **Lindsay from total drama island**

 **Argent from Teen Titans**

 **Talon from Star wars**

 **Rahne Sinclair from X men evolution**

 **Matsu from Sekirei**

 **Hinata from Naruto**

 **Queen Maxima from Superman animated series**

 **Izzy from Total drama island**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Aelita from Code Lyoko**

 **Nami from One Piece**

 **Misty from Pokemon**

 **Mileena From Mortal Kombat**

 **Yukari from Sekirei**

 **Mitsuha from Sekirei**

 **Dawn from Pokemon**

 **Nomi from show girls 1995**

 **Shaak Ti from Star wars**

 **Tsukiumi from Sekirei**

 **Boa Hancock from One pice**

 **Sarada from Naruto**

 **Kitty from X men Evolution**

 **Ahsoka from Star wars**

 **Volcana from Justice League unlimited**

 **Oola from Star wars**

 **Sheeva from Mortal Kombat**

 **Jasmine from total drama island**

 **Leshawna from total drama island**

 **May from Pokemon**

 **Emma Frost from X men**

 **Tabitha Smith from X men evolution**

 **Tuppence Terror from Young justice**

 **Bonnie from Family guy**

 **Makino from One Piece**

 **Risty Wilde from X men evolution**

 **Killer Frost from Assault on Arkham**

 **Mala from Superman the animated series**

 **Courtney from total drama island**

 **Kole from Teen Titans**

 **Miya from Sekirei**

 **Desire from Danny Phantom**

 **Enchantress from Marvel**

 **Dimaria Yesta from fairy tail**

 **Ultear from fairy tail**

 **Mary Hughes from fairy tail**

 **Tashigi from one Piece**

 **Kurenai from Naruto**

 **Jean Grey from X men evolution**

 **Marie Kanker from Ed Edd and Eddy**

 **Nojiko from One Piece**

 **Barriss from star wars**

 **Katie from total drama island**

 **Bridget from total drama island**

 **Karin from Naruto**

 **Hera from Star wars Rebels**

 **Mocking bird from Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Gwen from total drama island**

 **Psylocke from X men**

 **Ikki from Sekirei**

 **Lois Lane from Superman the animated series**

 **Wasp from avengers earths mightiest heroes**

 **Ino From Naruto**

 **Sky from total drama island**

 **Eva from total drama island**

 **Heather from total drama island**

 **Yashima from Sekirei**

 **X 23 from X men evolution**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Robin from One piece**

 **Alexis from Yugioh GX**

 **Benitsubasa from Sekirei**

 **Mirai from Naruto**

 **Delia from Pokemon**

 **Jade from Mortal Kombat**

 **Sakura from Naruto**

 **Naruko from Naruto**

 **Wanda from X men evolution**

 **Susan from deep blue sea**

 **Miss Marvel from avengers earths mightiest heroes**

 **Yomi from Sekirei**

 **Flannery from Pokemon**

 **Jinx from teen titans**

 **Uzume from Sekirei**

 **Madam Hydra from avengers earths mightiest heroes**

 **Luminara from Star wars**

 **Livewire from Superman animated series**

 **Linda from American dad**

 **Brandish from Fairy tail**

 **Storm from X men evolution**

 **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki from Naruto**

 **Ur from Fairy tai**

 **Nikki from 6teen**

 **Suiren from Naruto**

 **Amaru from Naruto**

 **Star girl from Justice League unlimited**

 **Tezuna from Naruto**

 **Renet from TMNT 2003**

 **Wendy from Fairy tail**

 **Amy from Futurama**

 **Fugai from Naruto**

 **Tisiphone from god of war**

 **Ayame from Naruto**

 **Sasame from Naruto**

 **Caitlin from 6teen**

 **persephone from god of war**

 **Shion from Naruto**

 **Angel from TMNT 2003**

 **Misha from Transformers Energon**

 **Gardenia from pokemon**

 **lashina from superman/batman apocalypse**

 **Elena from Street fighter**

 **Enno from Fairy tail**

 **Fox from wanted**

 **Ruka from Naruto**

 **Princess daisy from Mario**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Hokuto from Naruto**

 **Saya from Blood C**

 **Solana from pokemon**

 **Ajisai from Naruto**

 **Yoshino from Naruto**

 **Maki from Naruto**

 **Shiho from Naruto**

 **Fin from Stoked**

 **Kujaku from Naruto**

 **Ni from Naruto**

 **Star Saphire from Justice League unlimited**

 **Holi would from Cool world**

 **Lori from Transformers Cybertron**

 **Ally from Megas Xlr**

 **Matsuri from Naruto**

 **Kamira from Naruto**

 **Toki from Naruto**

 **Leela from Futurama**

 **Libra from Fairy tail**

 **Poison from Street fighter**

 **Seilah from Fairy tail**

 **Sierra from Total drama island**

 **Hanabi from Naruto**

 **Kagerō from Naruto**

 **becky arangino from American dad**

 **Ophelia Ramirez from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee**

 **Megara from Hercules**

 **Motoko Kusanagi from ghost in the shell**

 **Sari from Naruto**

 **Fuka from Naruto**

 **Rachel Grey from X men**

 **Tsunami from Naruto**

 **Yukata from Naruto**

 **Hisame from Naruto**

 **Citra from Far cry 3**

 **Lo from Stoked**

 **Jen from 6teen**

 **Batgirl from Batman the animated series**

 **Hellen Par from the Incredibles**

 **Hawkgirl from Justice league unlimited**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Hisui from Fairy tail**

 **roberta tubbs from Family guy**

 **Miru from Naruto**

 **Kotohime from Naruto**

 **Johanna from Pokemon**

 **Suzumebachi from Naruto**

 **Emma from Stoked**

 **Sydney from TMNT 2003**

 **akiko yoshida from American dad**

 **Violet Par from the Incredibles**

 **Sally from Transformers Energon**

 **Isaribi from Naruto**

 **Six from Tripping the rift**

 **Dakota from Total drama island**

 **labarbara conrad from Futurama**

 **Cammy from Street fighter**

 **Brianna from star wars**

 **Ranke from Naruto**

 **Chun Li from Street fighter**

 **Blaineley from Total drama island**

 **Princess Peach from Mario**

 **Tifa Lockheart from Final fantasy**

 **hiko yoshida from American dad**

 **scarlett reynolds from American dad**

 **Juri from Street fighter**

 **Lahkesis from god of war**

 **erinys from god of war**

 **gina gold digger from American dad**

 **Crimson Viper from Street fighter**

 **Xylene from Ben 10**

 **Haruna from Naruto**

 **Kiva from Megas Xlr**

 **Juniper Lee from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee**

 **Chrissie Watkins from Jaws**

 **Serenity from Yugioh**

 **Samus Aran from Meteoroid**

 **Tea from Yugioh**

 **Kelsey from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue**

 **Yakumo from Naruto**

 **Sue from Fantastic four 2005**

 **Moegi from Naruto**

 **Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach**

 **Tamaki from Naruto**

 **Zita Flores from Kim Possible**

 **Jenny from Fairy tail**

 **Monique from Kim Possible**

 **Zoey from Total drama island**

 **Cynthia from Pokemon**

 **Wonder girl from young justice**

 **Android 18 from Dragon Ball**

 **Rocket from Young justice**

 **Ikaruga from Fairy tail**

 **Sara from Naruto**

 **Ryūzetsu from Naruto**

 **Mito from Naruto**

 **Big Barda DC**

 **Juliet Starling**

 **Natsuhi from Naruto**

 **Karen from Fairy tail**

 **Daphne from Fairy tail**

 **Fire from Justice league unlimited**

 **Dr. Gupa from American dad**

 **Susuki from Naruto**

 **Ginger from the legend of Korra**

 **Tokiwa from Naruto**

 **Kamika from Fairy tail**

 **Yori from Kim Possible**

 **Vampirella**

 **Azami from Pokemon**

 **Vivian Wong from Yugioh**

 **Tracy from GTA5**

 **Tsukuri from Justice League unlimited**

 **Cosmos from Fairy tail**

 **Toka from Naruto**

 **Vypra from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue**

 **Mia from American dad**

 **Chi Chi from Dragon Ball**

 **Riyo Chuchi from Star Wars**

 **On Ji from The last Airbender**

 **Arena from Pokemon**

 **Cheryl from Pokemon**

 **Aries from Fairy tail**

 **Sunny from Crocodile 2000**

 **Mebuki from Naruto**

 **Millianna from Fairy tail**

 **Hanare from Naruto**

 **Mana from Yugioh**

 **Risley from Fairy tail**

 **Talia Al Ghul from DC**

 **Connie D'Amico from family guy**

 **Hinata's mother from Naruto**

 **Ameno from Naruto**

 **Honoka from Naruto**

 **Svetlana from american dad**

 **Audrey from Justice league unlimited**

 **Fountain from Yugioh Gx**

 **Rin from Naruto**

 **Hello Nurse from Animaniacs**

 **Akiza from Yugioh 5d's**

 **Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck from Bleach**

 **Elie from Rave master**

 **Raina Markovitz from American dad**

 **Okyō from Naruto**

 **Velma from Scooby Doo**

 **sooleawa from American dad**

 **Shondra from Power rangers Lost Galaxy**

 **Marge Simpson from the Simpsons**

 **Eris from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas**

 **Yoruichi Shihōin from Bleach**

 **Ringo Ameyuri from Naruto**

 **Bulma from Dragon Ball**

 **Momiji from Naruto**

 **Maya from Power rangers Lost Galaxy**

 **Orihime Inoue from Bleach**

 **Janet from american dad**

 **Sandy from American dad**

 **Tanquery from american dad**

 **Kisara from Yugioh**

 **Kyoka from Fairy tail**

 **Devin from american dad**

 **Sissy Blakely from Johnny test**

 **erin Esurance**

 **Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach**

 **Marsha from American dad**

 **Suì-Fēng from Bleach**

 **Red Monika**

 **Elizabeth Swan from Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **Ran from Naruto**

 **Ursa from the Last Airbender**

 **Koharu(Younger) From Naruto**

 **Jessie from Pokemon**

 **Ice from Justice league unlimited**

 **Ishizu from Yugioh**

 **Karura from Naruto**

 **Donna Tubbs from Family guy**

 **Cecilia from the Cleveland show**

 **Nancy Gribble from King of the Hill**

 **Treasure from Family guy**

 **Gina from Family guy**

 **Other Meg(Named Paula) from Family guy**

 **Runo from Bakugan**

 **Julie from Bakugan**

 **Oracle of Athens from God of War**

 **Oh and Also in celebration of finally achieving a hundred followers I'm going to be doing a special truth of dare chapter soon. See ya**


	23. Las Vegas

Chapter 23 Las Vegas

Carmen Gabriella and Stella had excited expressions on their faces. Why you ask? Well the Strip club that Sean paid to be built would be finished in a few days and soon they could act as wild as they want with other women since other then Sean being allowed in the strip club it was for women only.

"You three sure are excited." Sean said entering the kitchen in only his boxers and got something to drink from the fridge.

"How can we not? The club is almost finished." Carmen said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Sean said before they heard Bridget and Izzy laughing like crazy and looked outside and Sean smirked seeing them on the fly boards he bought. (I swear to god those look awesome)

"Wow when did we get those?" Gabriella asked.

"I guess Today since I bought them last week." Sean said.

Later

"Flyboarding? Something new everyday I guess." Sam said with a grin as the five spies walked the school halls.

"Tempted to try it?" Sean asked.

"Maybe when we get back." Sam said before they got sucked into the locker.

"Really!" Sean yelled before they landed on the couch at WOOHP.

"Hello Spies." Jerry said.

"What now?" Sean asked.

"Ever since the incident when you were kidnapped on your mission to protect queen Tassara WOOHP has been investigating more and more about this Micheal Kree however though theres no information about his existence whats so ever." Jerry said.

"Maybe it's a fake name." Donna said.

"Thats what I believe as well luckily though there has been a tip on his location in Las Vegas. I want the five of you to go to Vegas and investigate what information you can find on him and his plans." Jerry said.

"I always wanted to go to Vegas." Sean said.

Later

"Welcome to Las Vegas the city of gambling your kids college funds and strippers." Sean said before Sam hit him upside the head making him chuckle.

"Don't be rude." Sam said with a grin. "You don't want to scare off a new harem sister of ours." Sam said waging her trigger finger making him chuckle more.

"Alright lets get this mission done then we can explore a little. The Tip said he was at the Palazzo Hotel using large amounts of cash to stay there." Sean said as they went to the hotel.

As soon as they got there the climbed the building till the got to the hotel room where Kree would be staying and found three armed men in the room and Sean broke in and fired his ICERS at them knocking them out.

"Ok cost is clear." Sean said as the girls entered the room.

"Lets see what we can find." Sam said accessing the computers that were in the room. "Huh thats odd I cant seem to access Micheal's file on the computers it needs a special password to access it but I can still transfer the file to WOOHP." Sam said.

"This guy has a lot of plans and projects here. Something about a place called Outworld wherever that is." Donna said.(You know where that is^^)

"Theres no files on you here." Alex said to Sean.

"He must have those files on what he wants with me at his main base." Sean said.

"Wherever that is its not here." Sam said transferring the last of the files to WOOHP.

"I don't get it the tip said he'd be here." Sean said.

"Oh I was." A male voice said from the computer that Clover was on who jumped away in fright. "I gave you that tip to give you a taste of what the world will soon become in the years that follow and you will help me with that young spartan." Micheal said on the computer.

"And why would I do that?" Sean asked with a frown.

"You already know that the experiment was a success thats why you went back to Sparta to see the true results since you got curious as to why something from 11 years ago came back up. Shame the man still isn't around I'm sure he would love to see how far his work has come." Micheal said before the computer shut down.

"What does he mean by the experiment succeeding?" Alex asked Sean with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Look I went back to Sparta just to visit home. Yes I was curious to see if the experiment did work but needed time to develop inside me. I didn't say anything because I wanted this to be a surprise since the blood can be transferred into anyone no matter the blood type giving immortal life." Sean said making them widen their eyes in shock.

"So you mean we could never age or day from age?" Sam asked.

"Not only that but the experiment also had a few side effects such as immunity to diseases both natural and human made. Intelligence increased by 25% and unlimited stamina. However though I cant have this information out in public ears. Not yet since theres one problem with all of this." Sean said confusing them except Sam.

"Problem whats the problem with never again or dying?" Clover asked.

"The world would overpopulate thats the problem." Sam said.

"Exactly." Sean said.

"Wow thats a lot to take in but..." Alex said before placing her hand on his groin. "I like the idea of internal sex." Alex said making him chuckle before kissing her.

"So do I plus when the blood samples are ready the chances are that your mothers will de age to the mid 20's." Sean said.

"Oh even better." Clover said.

"Looks like we've got all we could from here. So who's up for gathering some potential lovers?" Donna asked getting smirks from the others.

Later

Sean and the girls entered a strip club in expensive clothes. The bouncer up front had been tricked into thinking they were all over 18 years old due to the fake ID's Sean made for them.

"Mmmm None of these girls are appealing enough." Clover said.

"We've only been here for a few minutes so chill." Sean said

"Can someone please get this fat bitch off the stage?" Donna said to them making them laugh.

"Don't be mean." Sean said to her.

"Well I'm sorry but she's holding up the others." Donna said.

"Relax the wait will be worth it." Sean said as some non alcoholic drinks came their way by a topless waiter. "Thank you." Sean said giving her a few hundred dollars which she smiled and thanked him for before walking away.

"Well that was nice." Alex said.

"I know these kind of clubs like the mountains in Greece they don't pay very good so at least this way she gets some extra cash." Sean said.

"Get off the Stage!" One of the guys in the club said.

"Finally someone someone agrees with me." Donna said making Sean chuckle before pinching her ass making her yelp quietly before smirking at him.

"Fine be that way asshole!" The fat lady said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the girl to tickle your pickle Heather!" The mic speaker said as a girl with Blond hair and grey eyes came out in a red see through nightgown and had a black bra and black thong.

"Whoa." Sean said taken back by her beauty.

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winer." Donna said making him the girls laugh.

"You want her?" Alex asked.

"Yup." Sean said as she took off her red night gown and threw it in their direction which Sean caught and saw her wink at him.

"And apparently she wants you." Sam said. Heather slowly took off her bra and threw it away before shaking her breasts at the crown before slowly licking her right hand and slowly drifted it into her thong and the crowd cheered.

"Oh she's going to fit in just fine." Clover said.

Soon Heather's show came to an end and she walked around the club in only a thong and black revealing night gown.

"Hello there." Sean said to the woman who smirked at him.

"Hello handsome." Heather said.

"So whats your real name?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Nomi." Nomi said.

"Hey bub unless your paying for a..." The club owner tried to say.

"Shut the fuck up and mind your own business." Sean said shoving a good few thousands dollars on his chest making his eyes widen at the amount before walking away.

"Finally someone shuts his ass up." Nomi said making him chuckle.

"How Much would it take to have you over for the night?" Sean asked.

"Well that depends do you have thousands of more dollars otherwise he wont budge." Nomi said.

"Money is never an issue for me Nomi. Thats why I always invest my money wisely." Sean said making her grin.

"Then I'm all yours for the night." Nomi said kissing his cheek making him smirk.

Later

"Wow." Nomi said as she walked out in the pool area of a penthouse Sean owned in the area. "It's amazing." Nomi said before she got a naughty smile on her face and took off the only clothing she had on which was a blue nightgown as it dropped to the marble floor before diving into the pool that was very warm due to heat generators installed in it.

Sean smirked at her before removing his own clothing and she licked her lips seeing his very muscled body and practically drooled when she saw his large cock on display fully awake.

"Mmmm Come to momma." Nomi said as Sean dived in the water and swam over to her and she smiled at him before wrapping her legs around his waist and around his head before pulling him into a kiss which he returned kissing her lovingly. "Mmmm I wish this wasn't a one night stand." Nomi said figuring this was a one time thing.

"Who said it was?" Clover asked surprising her and saw she and the others were naked as them before diving in.

"Uh whats going on?" Nomi asked confused.

"Would you believe me if I told you I have a large harem of girls all of whom I love in my life." Sean said surprising her again before smirking.

"So you want me in your harem?" Nomi asked before he kissed her again and she moaned into the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Donna asked swimming next to them. Nomi smirked before facing Sean again.

"I'll join on one condition." Nomi said.

"And that is?" Sam asked.

"I have a friend at the club who I want out of the club since she doesn't belong in that kind of place. Her names Penny. Get her out of there and I'm all yours and so will she." Nomi said before moaning as Donna kissed her neck.

"Done." Sean said before shoving her against the side and lined himself up at her entrance. Nomi grinned at him.

"Do it big man." Nomi said and moaned in bliss as he slid inside her pussy before gasping in bliss as he made it all the way in and was stretching her sex. "Oh god yes so fucking huge." Nomi said in bliss before Donna sat in front of her face with her pussy in front of her.

"Well don't keep me waiting." Donna said making her smirk before Nomi placed her mouth over her pussy and her hands on her hips making Donna moan while she played with her hair.

Sean thrusted into Nomi wildly having the water splash around them like crazy. Alex press her breast against his back while kissing his neck. Sam and Clover each got on his sides and started kissing his chest.

Nomi was moaning in bliss from the sheer force her new lover was giving her pussy like no other man has ever done to her before. The Taste of Donna's pussy was also amazing.

"Yeah thats it lick me good...Ooooh I'm close get ready here comes your REWARD!" Donna screamed the last part as she came hard and Nomi screamed into her sex as she also came as well before her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Sean's warm seed enter her womb.

"I love all of you." Nomi said making them all smirk before Sam pulled her into a kiss before tossing her to Clover who did the same as did Alex before she was back in Sean's arms who held her lovingly. "And I love you the most." Nomi said as she laid her head on his chest with a content smile before she passed out from the sexual thrill.

Sean and the girls got out of the pool while Sean carried Nomi Bridal style.

"Keep her here while I go get her friend." Sean said making them nod as they got in the water bed.

Next day

Penny had agreed to the idea of the harem and all seven of them left on a private plane to Beverly hills.

"Home sweet home." Sean said.

"Wow." Penny said.

"How much money do you have?" Nomi asked in shock since the place was huge.

"Oh you have no idea." Sean said as they entered the house.

"Welcome back sugar." Leshawna said walking up to them in the nude.

"Hey Leshawna." Sean said kissing her making her moan before pulling back and smirked at him before walking to the hot tub.

"I am so going to love it here." Penny said to Nomi who laughed with her before soon the former cheer leaders turned maids still in their skimpy maids outfits came and helped them to their own personal rooms.

"This makes 41 girls in the harem now." Sam said taking off her clothes as did the others.

"And its only going to get bigger and bigger." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Wow so far I've got 41 girls in the harem. I know I said I was going to get one blond stripper in Vegas but then I remembered this babe and had to add her. Now next chapter we add the first girl from DC which one will It be I wonder? Heres a hint she had blond hair and blue eyes. After that I'm doing the second season episode Nature Nightmare with a few changes. See ya. Oh and since there were so many votes in the poll for the 3rd arc a new poll for the harem is up again.**


	24. Clowns punching bag no more

Chapter 24 Clowns punching bag no more

Sean smirked as Tonight would be the final contraction day of the strip club that he called the Eternal Ecstasy Due to his immortal blood. (Got the name from my good friend Lunar Silver and the name fits the people in the club)

"I cant believe tonight it's finally finished." Clover said with an excited look on her face.

"All it took was a month to build and thankfully Jerry wont be able to WOOHP us while we're there otherwise it would be awkward if you girls came in with only skimpy clothes or naked when we see him that way." Sean said making them shiver in fear should that happen. Just as they were about to enter the building they were sucked into a bush.

"Oh come on I've got exams to take!" Sam yelled as they entered the office.

"Hello Spies." Jerry said.

"Jerry this better be important." Sean said.

"Well yes it have any of you ever heard of the Joker before?" Jerry asked making them blink.

"That crazy clown nut job in Gotham City?" Sean asked.

"Yes that would be him." Jerry said.

"What about him are you sending us after him?" Alex asked.

"Not exactly. Apparently he and his partner Harley Quinn somehow got out of the city and similar acts he's known for have sprung up in the area." Jerry said.

"So you mean he's here? Why not tell the Batman isn't the Joker his most hated enemy or something?" Sean said.

"If we knew who he was we would sadly his identity is still a mystery to us." Jerry said.

"Well we'll keep an eye out for them if we see them." Sean said.

"I figured as much well good day spies." Jerry said as he pressed a button and floor beneath them vanished and they fell down screaming.

Later

"How does a nut job like the Joker end up all the way here?" Alex asked as they got to class.

"Don't look at me. Probably got tired of his sorry ass getting beat by the joker." Sean said before the speakers in the school went off.

"Hello Children of Beverly Hills." Said a menacing and annoying voice.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Sean said in shock.

"Due to the rather high grades of this school you've all been deputized as my personal army of jokers. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed out like a mad man.

"What are the fucking odds?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"Now Let the fun begin." The Joker said as a purple gas hit each room and suddenly every student including the girls were knocked out. "Now who should be wait a minute." Joker said seeing Sean was still wide awake. "You there muscle head why are you not napping!" Joker yelled.

"That shit doesn't work on me fuck face." Sean said making Jokers eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Well, I cant have you spoiling all my fun so good luck trying to get out. The doors are sealed tighter then a bank vault." Joker said making Sean snort before he punched the door open. "WHAT!" The Joker yelled in rage.

"You're going to have try better then that dumbass." Sean said breaking the camera with a special EMP grenade that knocked out all the other cameras.

"Thats not fair!" Joker yelled. "HARLEY!" Joker yelled having his personal punching bag walk in with her usual smile.

"Yes Mister J?" Harley said.

"Get rid of this kid I've got some important things to do." Joker said getting a can of spray paint.

Sean made his was to the principles office but found Joker wasn't there.

"Damnit were is that fucker?" Sean asked before hearing a giggle and turned around and saw Harley Quinn with a large mallet in her hands.

"Sorry muscle head Joker is busy so I'm going to have to take you down." Harley said swinging her mallet at him but to her shock it just broke into tiny little pieces while Sean looked amused.

"Is that all you got?" Sean asked with a smirk making her frown and picked up a chair and like her mallet it broke apart. Getting frustrated she picked up a desk and threw it at him and like everything else it broke.

"I hope you can pay the bill for all the stuff you're breaking." Sean said still amused.

"Ok thats it!" Harley yelled cartwheeling over to him before she kicked him in the chest. "Ow!" Harley yelled holding her foot. "What are you made of metal?" Harley asked hopping on one foot.

"Nope just pure muscles." Sean said making her frown.

"Your just like the bats no humor for what Mister J does." Harley said making him raise an eyebrow.

"You mean letting him kill innocent people and treat you like dirt?" Sean asked making her gaps in hurt.

"You take that back Mister J loves me!" Harley said.

"Really? When was the last time he said those words to you?" Sean asked.

"He...Uh?...Um." Harley tried to say but couldn't since he's never really said those words to her.

"How many times has he constantly beaten you? How many times has he smacked you around. How many Times has he insulted you for trying to show affection to him?" Sean asked.

"Ok enough it's a complicated relationship." Harley said in denial.

"It's no relationship he's using you like a bunching bag. I read about you a few times. You were extremely successful in your former career before you two ever met. You had a future ahead of you but you threw it away for some clown who would sooner throw you out of a fast moving car for his own amusement." Sean said.

"SHUT UP!" Harley yelled tackling him into the boys locker room. She and Sean Wrestled in the locker room before a ripping sound was heard and Harley blinked before seeing she ripped Sean's shirt off.

'Holy molly!' Harley said in awe in her head seeing his extremely muscled chest. Sean took her dazed state to his advantage and rolled her over before another ripping sound was heard this time it was Harley's red costume revealing her large breasts to him making her let out a embarrassed Eep sound and covered her chest.

"And the Joker doesn't take the time to admire a hot woman in his sights." Sean said amused making her blink before he non existing modesty side returned and cupped her breasts and smirked at him.

"Like these big man?" Harley asked before shaking them around.

"Oh yeah." Sean said before she removed the rest of her costume and stood before him in the nude and posed for him.

"I'll make you a deal. You knock me out with a mind blowing orgasm and I'm yours forever and leave the joker hell I'll even help you kill him if you want." Harley said before she squealed as he removed the rest of his clothing seeing his large monster. "Let the fun begin." Harley said tackling him to the ground.

(Sorry I'm not feeling all that well to make a lemon but don't worry I've got good plans for her in the strip club chapter that will come out in time)

"Hmm I wonder whats keeping that Bimbo up?" Joker said to himself as he finished getting the rest of his joker venom in the spray cans before.

BANG!

Joker suddenly went limp as Sean shot him with his ICER that he kept in his pant leg.

"Thats for calling her a bimbo fuck face." Sean said kicking his face hard.

Later

"Well done Sean you've managed to catch the Joker. Arkham is readying for his return with a few modifications to the place we've set up. But where is Harley Quinn?" Jerry asked.

"Lets just say I've finally gotten through to her and she will never work with the Joker again. I don't suppose I can convince you to hire her due to her previous job before she met the Joker?" Sean asked.

"I'll see what I can do in the meantime I would take the time you all have off due to the schools new security construction being built in." Jerry said as the lack of security made the school board place new security placements in.

"Will do see ya around." Sean said as they left.

"So how was miss crazy?" Alex asked Sean before she got bonked on the head by said person.

"I am not crazy just full of excitement." Harley said insulted.

"Right sorry." Alex said.

Later at night (Its the moment you've all been waiting for!^^)

"Wow this is amazing." Donna said as the club was finally finished and everyone looked around to see what the place had. A few strip polls in the main room enough for 10 girls to perform. A VIP room big enough for 50 people. Also was a sexual kink room for girls who payed a lot for some physical fun with the strippers. A large hot tub room big enough for 10 people each counting at least 10 of them and all kinds of other things.

"Oh Honey its perfect." Carmen said kissing his cheek making him chuckle.

"I knew you'd all like it. Tomorrow night is when we start so I hope you all like the clothes I ordered in the back." Sean said as the girls rushed to the back.

"You spoil us to much you know." Alex said kissing him.

"Ive got way more then enough money to get you all whatever you want and this will bring in some extra cash for all of you." Sean said making her giggle before kissing him again.

 **Authors Note: Finally we've got the strip club opened and now Harley Quinn is in the harem. Sorry there wasn't a lemon but I wasn't feeling up for making one today but wanted this out. Now next** **chapter we head into episode Nature Nightmare with a few differences I've added in. Also incase some of you haven't noticed the 6th poll is up for new spy harem that will be up till tomorrow afternoon so vote fast and smart cause one of you only voted for 2 people instead of 50 of the 100. Also once I'm done with that poll the harem poll for my story a different army for the Jedi will be put up. Another thing I'm shocked by how quickly people faved my story the Rider of the league cause the first time I made a justice league story it mostly got hate review but this one got all likes and favs in only a few days. Now let me know if you have any suggestions for this story such as lemons girls to add and so on. See ya my loyal loving fans. Also Mathew I already added Laura from Street Fighter you have to look at the harem poll carefully to find her.**


	25. Mother of Nature

Chapter 25 Mother of Nature

Harley squealed as Sean thrusted into her fast and hard. The Strip club had to go through inspection before it could fully open and that would take another few days. Plenty of time for Sean and his girls to enjoy themselves.

"Wow you never get tired do you?" Harley said as she kissed his chest.

"Nope not when I have a harem full of hot women in my life that gets bigger and bigger everyday." Sean said kissing her forehead before he grits his teach and she let out a shuddering moan as they both came together.

"Speaking of getting bigger I have a friend you'll love to add to this love group." Harley said pushing him down and rested on his chest feeling up his muscles.

"Oh yeah and who's that?" Sean asked playing with her hair making her smirk at him and kissed his chest again.

"Her names Pamela or as you and the rest of the world knows her as..." Harley tried to say.

"Poison Ivy?" Sean asked.

"Yup. You see Clown face and I weren't the only ones to leave Gotham she's left there as well and while I don't know exactly where she is I do remember her saying something about a mountain region in Canada." Harley said scratching her chin.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't the accident that gave her powers over nature have a side effect she hates?" Sean asked remembering something about that.

"Oh yeah she cant have kids." Harley said knowing how much that devastated her.

"I would think having a relationship would things hard on her due to thats what happens in a relationship over time." Sean said.

"Oh come on I'm sure that big brain of yours can fix her and make her happy again. Please?" Harley said giving him the puppy eye look making him chuckle.

"I never said I wouldn't help her." Sean said making her squeal again and tackled him to the ground.

"You get her here and fix her little problem and I'll do whatever you and he girls want for a year." Harley said.

"You do that now anyway." Sean said with a sweat drop on his head.

"Let me rephrase that. I'll do whatever you all want me to do without question No Matter if its in private or public." Harley said making him chuckle and kissed her making her moan.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Sean said before carrying her to the shower with her swung over his shoulder making her giggle.

Later

"So she wants you to find one of her old friends?" Sam asked Sean as they sat in the mall.

"Since when can I ever say no to any of you?" Sean asked making them giggle.

"True so how are you going to find her?" Donna asked.

"I have no idea and the area she said she might be in isn't enough to go on." Sean said before the bench they were sitting on flipped them over.

"Shit!" Donna yelled as the landed on the couch.

"Hello spies." Jerry said.

"What now?" Sean asked.

"Recently a number of farmers and loggers have disappeared from the mounties in the canadian boarders. The Last missing report was over two days ago." Jerry said.

"Wait did you say the canadian Boarder?" Sean asked.

"Yes does that mean something to you?" Jerry asked.

"Harley was telling me that her friend Pamela Poison Ivy was in that region. Maybe its her thats doing this trying to protect the nature area." Sean said.

"If thats so perhaps you should bring her along to be sure." Jerry said.

Later

"Yup this is a place Red would be in." Harley said in her usual outfit.

"Why are you wearing that here?" Donna asked.

"What I like it since I made it myself." Harley said posing for them.

"Ok enough of that lets go." Sean said as they moved through the forest.

"Remind me again if we do find Ivy here how are going to persuade her to let all the people she's captured free." Alex asked.

"Oh she'll list to me." Harley said before grabbing Sean's groin making him smirk. "Plus I'm sure I can seduce into testing this big boy out." Harley said kissing his cheek.

"Oy." Sam said amused.

"So how do you know Ivy anyway?" Clover asked.

"Oh when I was the Joker's punching bag I left him for a while and met Red in a museum and we teamed up and made a pretty good team but eventually we got busted by bats." Harley said.

"Sounds like it was more then friendship." Donna said smirking making Harley giggle.

"Well we did have a few private moments." Harley said grinning.

Later at night

The girls were all soon fast asleep in the nude. Harley on the other hand though.

Harley ran through the forest butt naked while laughing in excitement.

"Wow I need to do this more often." Harley said.

"You honestly have no shame or since of modesty do you?" A female voice said making Harley blink before she turned around and saw a white skinned women with green eyes and red hair with only a pair of four leaf clovers covering her nipples and a large leaf covering her pussy lips and her ass.

"Red!" Harley said pouncing her and pulled her into a kiss which she returned and moaned into the kiss. "I missed you." Harley said rubbing her face between her breasts.

"I missed you to Harley. What are you doing here anyway? Don't tell me you've left the Joker again and then a few weeks later go right back to him?" Ivy said having seen this before.

"Nope I left clown face a couple weeks ago for a real man. One who..." Harley whispers the more interesting parts into her ear and Ivy couldn't hold back her giggles or her blush coming to her face.

"Really now? So why are you here?" Ivy asked.

"I want you to come home with us. Come on. He's even a nature lover like you and might fix your problem." Harley said making her frown.

"Harley you told him about that?" Ivy asked.

"She told me because she cares." Sean said behind her making her jump slightly before she faced him and had a massive blush seeing he was naked as Harley and his large monster was awake.

"Oh my." Ivy said in lust but shook it off. "Ive been told by hundreds of people they could fix me and all have lied what makes you any different?" Ivy asked and he approached her making her back up into one of the trees before he was in inch away from her before he pulled her into a loving kiss making her eyes widen before she let out a pleased moan as she felt her poisons having no effect on this man.

"I'm immune to your poisons Pamela." Sean said using her real name making her blush some more. "In a few years when I'm older I can help give you a baby. He or she will be exactly like us strong and passionate in what he or she believes in." Sean said kissing her again before she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him.

"Aw how cute." Harley said rubbing her breasts on his back before she kissed his neck.

"Take me please." Ivy said in lust wanting to have a real good time with this man who's very presence sent her into a sexual frenzy.

"As you wish." Sean said aligning himself at her wet sex since her leafs fell off her body and shoved himself in making her gasp in bliss before he started thrusting into her sex like a pro.

"Don't forget about me now." Harley said sitting on her face and moaned as Ivy licked her pussy the way she knew Harley liked.

Sean reached forward with one hand and played with her breasts making her moan into Harley's pussy more while his other hand moved around her pussy increasing her pleasure even more. Harley was moaning in bliss before she pulled Sean into a kiss and moaned into his mouth.

Ivy was in pure heaven as Sean and Harley played with her body before she tensed up feeling her orgasm approaching and bucked her hips wildly which they noticed and Harley ending her kiss with Sean went down and licked Ivy's pussy making her scream into hers as she came. Harley let out a long moan as she came on Ivy's face while Sean came deep inside Ivy.

"Oh my lord." Ivy panted out not feeling her legs after such an act.

"Satisfied?" Sean asked picking her up bridal style.

"Very." Ivy said laying her head on his chest.

"So will you come home with us please?" Harley said with a puppy dog look making her roll her eyes in amusement.

"Ok I'll come with but first I need to free those that I've held hostage. Oh and before I do that would you mind if I showed you something?" Ivy said mischievously.

"What are you up to?" Sean asked.

"Oh nothing just showing you a treat." Ivy said.

She led them to a house made of wood and went under it.

"Little bit of an experiment I've been working on if Harley ever showed up." Ivy said before Sean and Harley saw a woman about a year younger then Sean being played with by vines like tentacles. The woman had blue hair white skin and(I know she doesn't have this in the series)green eyes.

"Now who the hell is that?" Sean asked.

"I think she said her name was Marie Kanker. I found her on her own and well I needed a test subject. Of course though she didn't seem to mind hell she's been like this for months." Ivy Said.

"Wait hold on if she's been like that for months does she..?" Sean tried to say.

"Look healthy? Lets just say my baby here gives her nutrients for her body and has given her a few upgrades to her body." Ivy said since Marie used to have small boobs now she had Large C cup sized breasts and a hearth shaped ass and a toned stomach.

"Ok stop." Sean said as the planet let her go.

"What?" Marie said in a daze as she tried to get her sights fixed before Sean picked her up.

"Its Ok Marie." Ivy said as Marie soon opened her eyes fully and saw Sean making her blush a little before smiling at him.

"Hello handsome." Marie said before she noticed she was naked as was he making her stutter a lot before she fainted.

"Oh boy." Sean said.

Later

Soon everyone was set free from Ivy's plants and returned home. Marie of course stayed with Sean.

"Wow." Marie and Ivy said seeing the mansion.

"Home sweet home." Sean said as they walked in.

"Hello honey." Carmen said walking up to them in the nude and kissed him. She then noticed Ivy and Marie and smirked at him. "Honestly I feel like your getting a collection of girls here." Carmen said making him smirk.

"Like your complaining." Sean said.

After getting Marie and Ivy settled in Sean was in the movie room with a massive tv screen that you have in a theater even had the reclinable chair.

"Room for one more?" Marie said walking in the room in only a small black thong with a heart in the center.

"Be my guest." Sean said as she sat down on his chest with her back pressed against his and moaned softly feeling his hard muscles on her skin since he was only in his boxers.

"I'm going to enjoy living here. And I'm sure my sisters will to once I decide to go back and get them." Marie said making him smirk before kissing her softly making her smile as they watched the movie.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long got side tracked on my two new stories and going back to my old story Mistreated soul. Anyway next chapter we will start the second arc using Mortal Kombat. Also I would like you guys to give me a list of female celebrities to use in future polls for this story and others incase I decide to do that. Read Review and Vote in my polls. See ya.**


	26. Outworld

Chapter 26 Outworld

Sean was relaxing in the hot tub as Alex bounced on his lap.

"Mmmm So close." Alex moaned out as she thrusted down on him faster before gasped as he came deep inside her making her moan before she rested on his chest.

"And as always you are amazing." Sean said making her smile.

Just then a portal came out of nowhere outside the mansion.

"The hell?" Sean said getting out and put on his boxers while Alex simply put on a robe.

Soon three people were thrown out of the portal all three were women dressed in rather reveling outfits that resembled ninjas and one of them crashed into one of the trees and a branch was lodged into her leg making her cry out in pain before she passed out along with the other two that came with her. The three women had a different color of their outfits green blue and purple.

"What in the world?" Sean said as he picked them up gently while carrying them inside.

Hours later

The girl in the blue outfit soon slowly opened her eyes groaning in discomfort before she looked to her right and saw Sean treating the girl in purple.

"Mileena!" The Girl yelled trying to get up but groaned in pain as she clutched her abdomen.

"Easy now. You're ok I'm just treating her wound is all. Who are all of you anyway?" Sean asked kindly as he went to her and put some healing ointments on her sore muscles making her sigh in relief when the pain lessened.

"I'm Kitana the one your treating is my sister Mileena and the other one is Jade a friend of mine." Kitana said.

"Well Kitana my name is Sean. I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me why you three came through a portal?" Sean asked.

"I honestly don't know. Last thing I remember were the three of us in outworlds arena and..." Kitana tried to say.

"Wait. Did you just say outworld?" Sean asked.

"Yes does that name mean something to you?" Kitana asked.

"Not to me but to someone who studied under a man who experimented on me. His files said he had plans for outworld but I didn't know what that meant. Till now." Sean said. "What is outworld?" Sean asked.

"Well its complicated. This place is known to us as Earth Realm. There are different realms in history each different then the last. Outworld is led by my father Shao Kahn a powerful ruler of Outworld who keeps everyone in line. My fathers enemy Raiden the thunder god has protected earth realm from him due to his desire for conquest." Kitana said.

"I take it you don't exactly agree with your fathers ambitions." Sean said.

"No but he's still my father." Kitana said.

"Well Hopefully I can find out how to get you all home." Sean said before Jade started to wake up.

"What?" Jade said before wincing in pain as her abdomen before Sean went to her and helped her up.

"Easy now." Sean said applying the same ointment on her making her sigh in relief as her pain ended.

"Thank you. Where are we?" Jade asked.

"Well your in Earth realm as she calls it but to be more specific your in my home. I was here when all three of you crashed on the ground. Mileena had a tree branch lodged into her left leg thankfully the healing ointment is already healing her." Sean said as she sat up getting her balance back.

"How do we get back to outworld?" Jade asked.

"My boss can probably help in making a second portal to get you all home." Sean said before Mileena started to groan in pain and slowly took off her mask reveling her face that had a lot of sharp teeth rather then a normal mouth. "Well isn't that interesting." Sean said amused making Mileena look at him.

"You are not frightened by my appearance?" Mileena asked.

"Mileena I've seen things a hundred times more terrifying than your mouth." Sean said making her giggle slightly.

Later

"You don't have to carry me you know." Mileena said to Sean as he carried her to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"I don't have to but I want to since you cant walk right for a few more hours. So how exactly did your face end up like this?" Sean asked.

"Kitana didn't tell you?" Mileena asked.

"Tell me what?" Sean asked.

"I'm not exactly her sister at least not fully. You see I'm basically a clone of sorts but with certain modifications. I have half of my sisters DNA and another half of my DNA is Tarkata which have these sharp teeth." Mileena said pointing to her mouth.

"I assume that it can get annoying sometimes with that right." Sean said making her shrug.

"I wouldn't mind having a normal mouth like my sister to have more how should I say...Intimate times with a partner." Mileena said making him smirk.

"You mean like this." Sean said kissing where her lips would be making her eyes widen slightly before giggling a little.

"Yeah." Mileena said giggling more.

"I might be able to fix that. Hang on a second." Sean said heading off. A few minutes passed and Sean came back with some kind of paper in his hand. "Call it Photostatic Veil. Basically allows those who have this on to copy the face of certain individuals or change their faces to hide in plain sight." Sean said.

"And you think this is going to work on me?" Mileena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only one way to find out." Sean said putting it on her face and pressed a button on a remote before her mouth turned into that of a normal one.

"Wow." Mileena said in surprise and happiness. Soon Sean's phone went off.

"Yeah?" Sean said.

"Sean I've just recreated the portal to send Kitana Jade and Mileena back home." Jerry said.

"Alright then we'll be right there." Sean said. "Guess your going home already." Sean said.

"To bad I kinda like it here." Mileena said.

Later

"Ok lets go." Sean said.

"Your coming with us?" Kitana asked.

"If Micheal Kree knew about Outworld before us he clearly has plans for your home so better I warn your father before he attacks." Sean said.

"He has a point." Jade said.

"Very well lets go." Kitana said as they stepped through the portal.

"Home sweet...Home?" Mileena said once they saw a few outworld warriors on the ground. Alive but knocked out with some sort of metal collars on their necks.

"The hell?" Sean said ripping it off one of them that was a Tarkata known as Baraka.

"What?" Baraka said getting his strength back.

"Baraka what happened here?" Jade asked.

"Jade Kitana Mileena I was wondering where you three went. Who is he?" Baraka asked getting ready for a fight.

"Easy man I just took this off you." Sean said holding the collar up.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here." Baraka said.

"If it wasn't for me these three would be dead from their injuries. Now tell us what the hell is going on?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"Outworld was ambushed by humans. They used some kind of gas that took us all out before we could even fight. The last thing I remember was leading a charge against them but they used the gas against us again. Then you show up." Baraka said.

"Micheal Kree. He must have opened up a portal of his own to get here. It might also explain why the three of you ended up in my backyard." Sean said.

"More then likely." Kitana said.

"Where are the others?" Sean asked.

"I do not know. If they have come to challenge Shao Kahn they will only taste death." Baraka said.

"Not likely. If Kree was able to create this gas and knocked you all out odds are he used it against him as well." Sean said.

"That he did." A male voice said behind them as they turned around.

"Quan Chi?" Kitana said.

"Yes I managed to get away from these humans in a last second escape. The One you call Micheal Kree is here and has brought a small force to conquer outworld something that cannot be allowed." Quan Chi said.

"Where is he and more importantly why is he here?" Sean asked.

"He is in the arena along with everyone else along with Raiden and his forces that tried to stop this fearing something terrible would happen." Quan Chi said.

"Kitana...You said there are certain laws here right?" Sean asked.

"Yes what about them?" Kitana asked.

"I see where your going with this. You intent to challenge Kree to a mortal Kombat challenge." Quan Chi said. "The rules state that whoever wins the challenge is granted what they request from the Elder Gods. But are you strong enough to defeat him is the question?" Quan Chi said.

"Spartans are never defeated by the likes of him ever." Sean said.

In the Arena

"You will pay for this!" Shao Kahn yelled in rage as Blood was extracted from him.

"Oh do shut up." Micheal Kree said wearing a mask on his face. "Where are the ones known as Kitana Mileena and Jade?" Kree asked one of his troops.

"Still no sign of them." The trooper said.

"Looking for us?" Mileena asked as she Kitana and Jade stood in the stands.

"Ah so nice for you to join us." Kree said.

"Kitana you need to Run!" Sindel yelled but one of the troops hit her in the head with the bottom of his gun.

"Enough!" Sean yelled walking into the arena with Baraka and Quan Chi.

"Well well well. Of everyone I was expecting to see today you were not one of them." Kree said amused.

"So your Micheal Kree? I was expecting someone powerful not some worthless nobody." Sean said making Kree scoff.

"Your to young to understand what real power is." Kree said.

"Oh Really then why did you try to capture me a few months ago oh wait thats right you need my blood in order to make the human race immortal." Sean said surprising everyone even Raiden and Shao Kahn.

"How you survived the experiment to gain that gift I'll never know and honestly I don't care. You hold the very secret to immortality and yet you don't spread that gift to Earth." Kree said.

"For good reasons. Earth isn't ready for immortality since Earth would over populate in years and thats something that cant happen. Enough of that though your going to stop this nonsense now." Sean said.

"Oh hows that?" Kree said smugly.

"I know all the rules to this place unlike you do. I know when a change of high stakes is placed these Elder Gods grant the demands of victor of a mortal Kombat challenge." Sean said. "Isn't that correct Raiden?" Sean asked the thunder god.

"It is true once a challenge has been accepted the demands of the victor are given by the Elder gods." Raiden said.

"Then a challenge must be accepted." Shao Kahn said since every challenge in this arena had to be accepted or face death.

"You worthless little..." Kree said in anger seeing he was played.

"Don't blame me for your stupidity." Sean said as the area was engulfed in yellow lightning as the Elder Gods appeared.

" **The Challenge will be accepted. Sean Ashburn Kruger of Earth will face Micheal Kree of Earth name the terms.** " The Elder gods said.

"If I win You and those who follow you can never set foot in Outworld or any of the other Realms ever again you and those who will follow you will die the second you step foot here or anywhere else." Sean said.

"And if I win you will surrender yourself so I can start what my mentor started on you." Kree said.

" **The Terms have been accepted let the match BEGIN!** " The Elder gods yelled as They charged at each other with Sean having the best edge due to him limitless strength and stamina.

Kree was thrown into a wall coughing up blood before shooting his guns at him but they just bounced off him. "What?" Kree said in shock.

"Well thats new." Sean said in surprise but just shrugged it off before grabbing the ground and lifted a large chunk of the ground up and threw it at him nearly crushing him.

"No more! I surrender." Kree said as he was engulfed in a sphere along with his followers as they vanished.

"What the? Where did they go?" Sean asked.

"Back to Earth Realm." Raiden said as he and the others were freed. "The Terms of the challenge were that they could never set foot back here again if you were victorious." Raiden said.

"I Should have added also with his death. Great so much for ending his life." Sean said.

"You hold a person grudge against him." Raiden said seeing them much.

"Against him personally no. Who his mentor was on the other hand yes." Sean said.

Later

"So this Micheal Kree wishes to use your blood to make all of Earth Realm immortal. How is this possible?" Shao Kahn asked sitting on his throne again along with Raiden and others.

"Its um complicated I was very young when the experiment happened but it wasn't originally used to make me immortal." Sean said.

"Then what was it for?" Kitana asked.

"I was uh dying to say the least. I was infected with an extremely rare disease that had no cure but the person who experimented on me was someone close to me. He wouldn't accept that there wasn't a cure for what I had. He spent weeks in his lab trying to find a cure till he succeeded. However the cure he gave me had a few side effects." Sean said.

"Your immortality." Sindel said.

"Yes and no. Apparently the immortality needed time to develop inside me. The other side effects you've already witnessed out there." Sean said pointing to the arena.

"Enhanced strength." Raiden said.

"Not just that. Unlimited Stamina and endurance immunity to disease and poisons increased intelligence by 25% and then the newest one that apparently just developed today unbreakable skin or at least I think so." Sean said.

"And where is the person who experimented on you?" Shao Kahn asked.

"Dead At least I hope so. When I got out of the labs I told my parents exactly what happened and they went to confront him and the lab just blew up. Whoever Micheal Kree is said he was a disciple of the same man who did this to me. I never once heard about him till a few months ago on one of my missions. For him to get here however though thats very concerning." Sean said.

"Where would he most likely be then?" Quan Chi asked.

"If I knew that do you think this would happen? I have no idea where the hell is he." Sean said.

"Then it would seem we all have a common enemy." Shao Kahn said.

"Meaning?" Raiden said.

"He managed to conquer Outworld in mere hours not days or weeks." Shao Kahn said.

"So what your just going to help me find him? Its not that easy. I cant just go from place to place to look for him doing what I please. There are laws that prevent me from doing that same as you. But perhaps there is another option." Sean said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Raiden asked.

Later

"You cant be serious?" Sam said in disbelief. Sean had proposed an alliance of sorts with the Earth. While Shao Kahn was a conquer he also had his honorable side in paying a debt to those who earned one from him. So Earth Realm was no longer in danger from his conquests. The Alliance would be a secret for now since not everyone was ready to hear about other worlds.

"What did you expect I'm always doing the impossible here and there." Sean said making her grin.

"Define the imposible?" Jade asked as she walked into the room in regular clothes dried in shorts and a black sports bra.

"Lets see where do I begin." Sam said. "Becoming immortal which he plans to share with us in the harem." Sam said making Jade smirk. "Has unlimited physical strength stamina endurance and increased intelligence and now apparently is bullet prof. Whats next copying other peoples powers?" Sam asked making him smirk before she squealed in shock as her skirt was ripped off with his foot leaving everything from the waist down of her body exposed not that she minded since she would walk in public naked if she could.

"Keep being a smart ass and you'll get punished in a way you don't like." Sean said making her pout while Jade giggled as Sam walked away not bothering to put her skirt back on.

"By the way I forgot to give you something." Jade said.

"Oh yeah what?" Sean asked before she kissed him lovingly.

"Thats for healing us and saving our home." Jade said making him smirk before Alex squealed in excitement.

"What is it?" Sean asked walking into the room.

"Check it out!" Alex squealed as the news told them about a petition of people who signed for public nudity in beverly hills area.

"I feel like you've turned them all into horny sexual Nymphs." Kitana said amused dressed in black jeans and a black shirt.

"I can see why." Mileena said dressed in purple shorts and a purple sports bra.

"Ha ha ha." Sean said amused making them giggle.

Meanwhile

Raiden was in his usual place mediating.

"Is something wrong Raiden?" Lui Kang asked his master.

"Not exactly. Sean said the person who experimented on him was trying to cure him of a rare disease but my question is who this person was." Raiden said.

"Why not ask him?" Lui Kang asked.

"I did he would not tell me and his associates would not tell as well either because they themselves did not know or would not say. Whoever it was, was clearly very close to him." Raided said.

"Perhaps in time he will." Lui Kang said.

"Perhaps but whoever it was caused him a great amount of pain and I fear if this person is still alive will take him down the path of vengeance and consume him." Raiden said.

"I would not worry to much of that." Quan Chi said approaching. "From the information I have gathered on him and his people they all follow a code of honor. He will not follow a path of revenge unless something drastic happened to him and those he cares about." Quan Chi said.

"Then I pray that never happens." Raiden said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry I've been quiet for so long I was cursed with a writers worst enemy...WRITERS BLOCK! Also I got distracted by the old Anime series known as Elfen Lied which I'm planing on making a story of. Anyway Next chapter I'm going to be a sex chapter and involving a few ideas from my friend Cloud4012 with Sabine and I'm going to be adding a few other girls from Lyoko Johnny** **Test X men Evolution and Star wars. See ya oh and if you like my crossover harem for the Rider of the league please vote in the newest poll. Read Review and Vote see ya.**


	27. Living the Life

Chapter 27 Living the life

"Seriously?" Sean said amused as Alex and Clover walked into the school building nude since the area was finally allowed public nudity.

"What not like your complaining." Clover said. However they heard Mandy scream since while she walked to public nude she couldn't handle the looks people were giving her and rushed out.

"Disgusting." Sean said making the girls laugh before they got to their art class with a few other naked girls.

"Alright class today we're going to be doing something special." The Female Teacher said as a woman with blue and orange hair tan skin and brown eyes walked in nothing but a small blue robe. "This is Sabine Waren a art specialist who offered to help in todays assignment." The Teacher said.

"Hundred bucks says its nude art." Sean whispered to the girls who giggled.

Sabine soon took off her robe leaving her body fully exposed.

"Called it." Sean said as they handed him money.

An hour passed before the class ended.

"Times up now lets see who did the best." The Teacher said looking around. "Well Done Ashburn." The Teacher said as his painting was almost to realistic.

"Well I try." Sean said before class ended.

"I'll help clean up." Sabine said putting her robe back on.

"I'll stay and help out since we only have one more class which is study hall." Sean said making Sabine smirk.

"Oh I know where this is going." Clover said making the girls giggle.

Hours later

Sean and Sabine were still in the art room talking about their likes and dislikes.

"So why did you want to be an artist?" Sean asked her as he picked up the paint.

"Ive always been interested in art since I was a little kid. And when I got older I discovered a few things to make things interesting." Sabine said.

"Define interesting." Sean asked making her smirk before taking off her robe.

"Want me to show you?" Sabine asked making him smirk before she went into the cabinet and pulled out some cans of spray pain. "Every heard of nude body art?" Sabin asked throwing him the cans.

"Oh I see where you're going with this." Sean said shaking the can up a little.

"Uh wait you don't want to..." Sabin tried to say before the can exploded and sprayed paint everywhere. ",,,Do that." Sabin said as Sean blinked a few times before he snickered a little before bursting out in a fit of laughter making her smile and giggle herself.

"By the way nice new look." Sean said making her look down and laugh even more as her entire body was a giant rainbow before she got an idea in her head and walked over to him with a seductive way. Sean looked at her as she sat on his lap before leaning forward and kissed him and moaned as he moved his tongue around her mouth.

"Wow you sure know how to kiss a girl." Sabine said making him smirk.

"Well having a harem does help." Sean said making her smirk.

"Oh really and how many girls do you have with you?" Sabine asked.

"Um lets see here um 47 if I recall correctly since the numbers get bigger every day." Sean said making her smirk even more before pulling his jacket off along with his shirt and licked her lips seeing his muscled chest.

"I can see why." Sabine said moving her hands around his muscles while softly moaning from the hard muscles before she yelped as she was on the floor on her stomach before he unzipped his pants and brought his cock out and rubbed it against her ass cheeks making her moan softly before he slowly inserted himself into her wet panted sex making her gasp in shock and bliss as her eyes widened in pleasure before she whimpered and grunted with each thrust he gave her sending waves of bliss into her body.

"Funny I would have thought you'd be a virgin." Sean said not seeing any blood.

"Oh I am I just broke my barrier from my own toys." Sabine said before gasping as he spanked her ass hard leaving a red hand print.

"To bad I would have loved to take it for myself." Sean said in her ear making her shiver in lust before he pounded into her even harder.

"I still got one hole for you to take." Sabine said between thrusts as her ass smacked against his waist with each thrust.

"Oh I intend to but in front of a small audience to show the others your mine and mine alone." Sean said making her scream in bliss as she soon came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him come inside her womb.

"Oh I cant feel my legs." Sabine said in bliss before Sean zipping his pants up and put his shirt back on despite it being covered in paint and put her robe back on and picked her up bridal style.

Later

"Oh who's this now?" Stella asked Sean who put his clothes in the laundry since they were covered in paint.

"Oh you know just a new addition." Sean said making her smirk before she saw they were both covered in paint.

"You need to clean yourselves up." Stella said.

"Oh I intend to." Sean said as he took her and Sabine to the shower.

Sabine whimpered in bliss before grunting as the sounds of her ass smacking against Sean's waist was heard in the shower. She was on her front as sean slammed down into her second virgin hole that while it did hurt she loved the pain. Stella made use of her mouth on her pussy and moaned from her skilled tongue. Clover and Izzy each kissed her neck lovingly making Sabine moan even louder into Stella's pussy.

"Oh yeah thats it Sabine eat me out." Stella said before Nomi came in and started playing with her breasts making Stella moan louder before Nomi pulled her into a kiss.

Izzy soon got an idea and placed Sabin's right hand on her pussy and she got the massage and fingered her making Izzy moan while Clover did the same. Behind Sean Sam and Lindsay started kissing her feet making Sabine squirm around a little from her sensitive spots on her feet.

Sean started thrusting faster into Sabine before he let out a loud grunt and came inside her making Sabine scream into Stella's pussy making her come in her mouth. Sabine being overwhelmed by the blissful excitement she was receiving blacked out in the shower.

"Aw she passed out." Stella said as Sean pulled out of her and Stella held Sabine close while kissing her forehead.

Meanwhile

"Liu Kang said you wished to speak to me?" Raiden said to a man who had horrible burn marks on his face.

"Yes its about Sean. No doubt he's already told you about what happened to him when he was younger." The man said confusing Raiden and the other Earth realm warriors.

"Yes how did you know about that?" Raiden asked.

"I was the one who experimented on him. I'm his brother. Freddy Kruger." Freddy said making him narrow his eyes.

"You have a lot of nerve admitting what you've done without any remorse." Raiden said.

"Look you've got it all wrong. I only experimented on him to cure him. What brother wouldn't do whatever he could do to save his younger sibling." Freddy said making Raiden's glare lessen.

"Then explain the rest of the experiment involving the immortal blood inside him." Raiden said.

"Originally that wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know what I did to make that happen I was only trying to cure him." Freddy said.

"So him becoming immortal was an accident?" Liu Kang asked in surprise.

"Yes however though I saw it as a gift and gave him some enhancements. But the parts that he told you about wasn't by me. Kree was the one who did that using a photostatic vail which allows..." Freddy tried to say.

"We know what that is. Mileena wears one that he gave her to have a normal life in earth realm. But why did he experiment on your brother posing as you?" Raiden asked.

"Would you have someone you don't know experimenting on you? Kree was once my most trusted friend and comrade. But he got power hungry and learned about the end result of my experiment I even have come to the conclusion that he might have been the one to give my brother the virus that would have taken his life if I didn't make him what he is today." Freddy said.

"So why come to us? Why not tell him what really happened?" Raiden asked.

"I'm not like him I'm not fighter and the second he sees me he'll try to kill me no matter what I say plus he's in danger." Freddy said confusing them.

"Him in danger? Yeah right. I don't know if you've noticed but your little brother is a major league badass and shrugged off bullets from Kree like it was nothing when they bounced off him." Jax said.

"Thats whys he's in danger. Look that ability he has was supposed to happen but not this soon." Freddy said.

"Wait you planed that?" Sonya asked.

"No I checked the new results from a friend in Sparta once he got new samples of his blood. His body is evolving to humanities final stage meaning he's going to start exhibiting new abilities in many forms from having unbreakable skin to god knows what else." Freddy said.

"Why is that a concern?" Raiden asked.

"Those powers are evolving to fast every time he fights which considering his life style is daily. I need your help." Freddy said pulling out a syringe. "This syringe will slow down his evolution rate back on a slower and more stable pace. But I need him weakened enough for that to happen. And theres only one way for that to happen." Freddy said.

"Through combat. You want us to start up a new Mortal Kombat tournament to weaken him enough for you to inject the syringe into him to stabilize his powers evolution." Kung Lao said.

"Yes but the problem is that there isn't enough of you here or in outworld to weaken him enough to that state." Freddy said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. There are other realms in which we may find warriors to fight and weaken him enough for this to work." Raiden said in thought.

"How many realms are we talking here?" Freddy asked.

"A small few but it could work. And there are other warriors in Earth realm that could weaken him enough for this to work." Raiden said.

"It has to or he'll end up destroying himself in a year at best." Freddy said.

Later

"Huh? I thought the Mortal Kombat tournaments would end after this alliance?" Sean said to Raiden.

"This is a different tournament to show strength of the realms and hopefully draw Kree and his pawns out of hiding since he seems interested in gaining more power and knowledge hence the reason he was in outworld a week ago." Raiden said. He already told Shao Kahn about the plan and he agreed.

"Well I've got nothing better to do so why not? Where is it being held?" Sean asked.

"On an island owned by Shang Tsung. The tournament will begin in a week." Raiden said.

 **Authors note: Bet none of you were expecting that part** **now were ya?^^ So Freddy only gave him immortal blood and the enhancements but Kree did the more inhuman things to him. I know I promised a few lemons between other girls from other series but then I decided to make this chapter more interesting. You'll be seeing people from many series**

 **Such as**

 **Code Lyoko**

 **X men Evolution**

 **Justice League**

 **Avengers earths mightiest heroes**

 **Kim Possible**

 **Naruto (all the Characters are female with only Haku and Naruko as the only gender bent characters)**

 **Fairy tail (Same as the Naruto world)**

 **One Piece (Same)**

 **Avatar both the last airbender and legend of Korra (Same)**

 **Street fighters**

 **TMNT**

 **Ben 10**

 **and a few others. This is the second part of the Mortal Kombat Arc. Read Review and Vote for the poll for the crossover harem for a different army for the Jedi. See ya oh and** **Ero Philosopher please do tell me your ideas again since I want to make sure I get them all in one review rather then separate reviews so please do tell me your ideas along with the rest of you great loyal fans.**


	28. Mortal Kombat Part 1

Chapter 28 Mortal Kombat part 1

"Holy shit this is a lot of people." Sean said as they got off one of the boats leading them to the island. "Is this really necessary?" Sean asked since the number was in the hundreds at least.

"Most of these people are from other realms here to see who is the strongest of each realm." Kung Lao said but Sean knew he was lying about something. He also knew the same about Raiden when he told him about the tournament that something was up but pushed it aside for later.

"Whatever I..." Sean tried to say before a knife was thrown at him hitting him in the back. "Hey!" Sean yelled since while it bounced off it just plain annoyed him.

"Long time no see Kruger." A male voice said making Sean sigh and turned around and saw a man in black clothing with white skin brown hair and purple hair.

"Hello Reznov." Sean said before getting in an arm lock.

"You two know each other?" Liu Kang asked.

"His name is John Reznov. We both serve our countries military. I serve mine through the front lines while Reznov is an assassin taking out dangerous targets that threaten Russia and its allies." Sean said.

"Surprised to see you of all people here. You rarely ever attend these events." Reznov said.

"I had a lot of free time on my hands." Sean said before the tournament began with its speech of the purpose of why it was formed.

"Our first match will begin. To insure the matches are fair a system has been created to randomize the fights as well as transporting the combatants to random locations." Shang Tsung said though the random part was only partially true. Sean's fights would be the most often in order to weaken him enough for his brother to inject the serum into his system. "Our first match will be..." Shang Tsung said as the computer system randomized the combatants. "Sean Ashburn Kruger against Tsunade." Shang Tsung said as Sean and a woman with blonde hair brown eyes and white skin appeared and the most distinguish detail about her would be her breasts.

"This should be easy." Tsunade said.

"Ugh I wish I had a million bucks every time I heard that crap." Sean said before they were sent somewhere else.

Forest area

"Ok kid show me what you got I'll even let you get a free shot." Tsunade said.

"Oh for the love of!" Sean said annoyed before punching her so hard in the stomach she went flying into the trees before a loud thud sound was heard. Tsunade came back and looked pissed off.

"Ok now I'm mad." Tsunade said cracking her neck and fingers.

"Hey you were the one who said free shot. And I was holding back a lot and besides you can really hurt me." Sean said.

"OK THATS IT!" Tsunde said rushing to him and punched him in the chest and then.^^ "OW!" Tsunade yelled in pain holding her hand.

"At times like this I love the after effects of the experiment." Sean said before picking her up and slammed her on the ground before she was knocked out. "Never gets old." Sean said before they were transported back to the arena.

"Oh boy." Sonya said.

"I think we might have a problem if he can shrug off an attack like that." Jax said.

"Thats why theres so many warriors here even he cant fight them all and not feel at least slightly weakened after all the fights." Freddy said as he was covered up to not show his face. Sean looked into they're directing and thought Freddy looked familiar but just shrugged it off.

"Our next match will be Reznov against Johnny cage." Shang Tsung said.

"Good luck Rez." Sean said.

"I don't need luck." Reznov said before he was teleported to a different area with Johnny cage.

A few moments have passed and nothing happened till Reznov and Johnny came back with the later of the two having lots of cuts on his body.

"What the?" Jax said before Reznov twirled some blades around in his hands.

"Impressive." Shang Tsung said.

"I'm just that good." Reznov said.

"Our next match will begin. Sean Ashburn Kruger against Sektor." Shang Tsung said.

"Been a long time Sektor." Sean said to his old friend.

"Long indeed." Sektor said with a friendly smile.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Sam asked.

"Long story for another time." Sean said as they were transported away

Minutes passed and suddenly Sean and Sektor returned with the later knocked out.

"You still got a long way to go man." Sean said before he was carried away.

"So care to give us the story on how you two know each other?" Alex asked as another match began involving Liu Kang against Someone named Nightwing.

"Sektor and I didn't use to be allies back then. When we first met it we were trying to kill one another when we we're surrounded by unknown assassins leaving us no choice but to team up with one another. We realized we were stronger together rather then against one another. So a small secret alliance was made between the Lin Kuei and Sparta to take out our common enemies." Sean said before Liu Kang came back with a knocked out Nightwing.

"Our next match will begin. Sean Ashburn Kruger against Sarada Uchiha." Shang Tsung said as a woman about a year younger then Sean walked to the center. She had white skin black hair and black eyes with glasses on.

"This should be fun." Sean said as they were teleported away.

Minute passed like the last time and Sean came back with Sarada knocked out in his arms.

"At this rate I'm not sure if he can be weakened enough for this to work." Jax said.

Later

The tournament was progressing pretty good so far with various people fighting. The Latest people Sean had defeated were Erza Scarlet Yumi Ishiyama Nami and Juri.

"It would seem your younger brother is starting to wear himself out." Shang Tsung said to Freddy.

"Good but he's not weakened enough for this to work. However though while he is in a partially weakened state the other fighters are getting tired." Freddy whispered since many of the warriors were tired.

"I agree we should resume in the morning." Raiden said.

"Very well." Shang Tsung said as Sean and his latest opponent named Katara came back with the woman in his arms knocked out. "We shall resume the tournament in the morning for now all of you will she shown to your rooms." Shang Tsung said as he left while the guards showed the competitors their rooms.

Later

Sean was in his bed with a book in hand looking over some new strategies.

"Care to have some fun?" A female voice said.

"Huh?" Sean said looking up from his book and saw Juri in all her naked glory. "Whoa." Sean said amazed.

"Like this body handsome?" Juri asked posing for him before she placed one of her tits in her mouth and sucked on it moaning slightly as she did so before getting on her hands and knees and crawled towards him. She took off his shirt and shorts before licking her lips seeing his large cock in all its glory. "Mmm this monster is going to destroy me real good." Juri said before licking the tip.

"You have no idea." Sam said making her blink before turning and saw Sam Clover and Alex also in the nude.

"Well well well. I guess its true about Spartans having harems." Juri said amused before yelping as Sean shoved her on her back and positioned himself at her entrance making her grin. "Go ahead take my virginity and don't worry about being gentle I love pain." Juri said making him smirk before shoving himself inside of her sex making her moan from the pain as a small amount of blood came out. "Oh yes thats amazing." Juri said in bliss.

"Hey wheres Donna?" Sean asked making Juri blink also not seeing the fourth Spy.

"Oh she's getting a special surprise for you." Alex said before she sat on Juri's face making her grin before she took hold of her hips playing with her ass before licking her sex making Alex moan before she leaned forward and kissed Sean who held her close with one hand while Playing with her breasts with the other.

Sam and Clover sucked and licked on Juri's breasts making her moan louder before gasping as Sean thrusted even faster into her sex.

"Oh god yes thats it fuck me!" Juri said in bliss before Sean took one last deep thrust into her sex making her let out a pleasured whimper before he came inside her womb while she came as well along with Alex.

"Welcome to the harem." Alex said kissing her making Juri giggle before Donna walked with Tsunade Sarada Erza Katara Yumi and Nami all of whom were naked as them.

"Oh this is going to be fun since you do owe me for the injuries you gave me." Tsunade said making Sean chuckle.

 **Authors note: Sorry for the long wait for this update I was facing a massive case of writers block. So yes this arc is going to help in adding girls to the harem. I estimate this will take 2 or 3 more chapters** **. See ya oh and feel free to leave your requests on what you want to see in the story and lemons since you have every right to tell me what you want so don't be shy. Oh and please do read my newest story Spartan Kombat.**


	29. Mortal Kombat part 2

Chapter 29 Mortal Kombat part 2

"Now that was intense." Alex said with a satisfied smile as they walked to the arena for the second part of the tournament.

"Yeah I defiantly get the feeling that we're going home with a lot more people when this is done." Sean said as they entered the Arena.

"Now for the second part of the Tournament to begin. Sean Ashburn Kruger against Batman." Shang Tsung said making Sean widen his eyes before the masked vigilante walked into the arena.

"Oh fuck." Sean said.

"Where are Harlen and Poison Ivy?" Batman asked.

"Um let me see uh none of your business." Sean said making him narrow his eyes at him. "Lets just get this over with I've got more honorable opponents to fight then someone who lets a killing clown still live hence the reason my country stepped in and demanded his execution." Sean said before they were transported to a different location to begin the match.

"Doesn't give you the right to kill someone." Batman said.

"I'm a fucking soldier Killing comes with the job especially when the target is someone like him. Don't expect you to understand you don't feel what others feel when they lose someone because of him. How many families have been torn apart because of you letting him live how many lives have been lost because of you?" Sean asked glaring before his hands were engulfed in fire making him look at them in surprise.

"Hmm?" Batman said confused.

"Well thats new." Sean said before throwing a fire ball at Batman. "Time to make you feel what others feel because of you." Sean said.

Minutes later

"Hundred bucks says Batman comes back unharmed." Flash said before they came back with Batman knocked out before Sean kicked him to the league who were shocked.

"Asshole." Sean said.

"How did you beat him?" Flash asked.

"Uh." Sean said before his hands were engulfed in fire.

"Its getting worse his powers are evolving faster then expected." Freddy said.

"Our next match will be Scorpion against Green Lantern." Shang Tsung said.

"Now you can make fire from your hands?" Sam asked surprised.

"Don't know what to tell you." Sean said shrugging his shoulders.

"What did the guy who experimented on you do to you?" Donna asked confused.

"Experimented?" Juri said confused.

"I'll explain later." Sean said before Scorpion and Lantern came back with the first being victorious.

"Our next match will be Sean Ashburn Kruger against Wonder Woman." Shang Tsung said.

"Oh this is going to be awesome." Sean said as he entered the Arena.

"Its been a while since a Spartan went up against an Amazon." Wonder Woman said smiling.

"Lets see who's stronger." Sean said as they were transported to a different arena.

"Care to make this interesting?" Wonder Woman asked as they appeared in a frozen wasteland.

"Oh?" Sean said.

"If I win you have join the league for a week till Batman is fully recovered. I think its only fair that you do so since you went a little to far." Wonder Woman said.

"True I just don't like that he doesn't kill the Joker when he deserves it. And If I win well...I'll keep that to myself till I win." Sean said making her smirk.

"Very well then." Wonder Woman said.

Minutes later

"Ok now I'm sure she's going to beat him." Flash said before they appeared with Wonder Woman on her knees exhausted while Sean smirked.

"And once again I win." Sean said.

"How?" Flash asked.

"The kid is a lot stronger then he looks." Superman said impressed.

"I assume you'll be keeping the end of our deal." Sean said making her smirk.

"Of course." Wonder Woman said.

"What deal?" Clover asked smirking.

"Oh just a date." Sean said.

"Yeah sure whatever." Katara said rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Our next match will be Reznov against Superman." Shang Tsung said.

"Oh crap." Reznov said as they were transported away.

Minutes later

Superman and Reznov came back with the later knocked out.

"Well that was unfair." Sean said.

"He did put up a good fight." Superman said.

"Our next match will be. Red Sonja against Sean Ashburn Kruger." Shang Tsung said.

"Stop!" Sean said. "What is going on? I've had the most fights here more then anyone else." Sean said getting the others to agree.

"Just testing your skills is all nothing more." Shang Tsung lied.

"Bullshit I know when someone is lying I knew Raiden was lying about the real reason for this tournament from the start so whats this really about?" Sean asked.

"Sean." Freddy said appearing in front of him.

"Freddy?" Sean said surprised before seeing his face. "Damn what the hell happened to you?" Sean asked.

"Take a guess." Freddy said. "Look heres the truth and all of you do deserve to know since while this is to show the strength of each realm or group its also to help him." Freddy said.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine. I mean these powers are a little surprising but..." Sean tried to say.

"You weren't supposed to get those powers so quickly. When you say I was the one who experimented on in a more inhuman way that was Micheal Kree who did that using the same Mask Mileena wears to look more human. He was trying to make you a living weapon." Freddy said shocking all those that didn't know. "I have a friend in Sparta who sent me a sample of your blood. These powers you're unlocking were supposed to awaken yes but not this soon the more you fight the faster they awaken and now its at an unstable rate." Freddy said.

"So basically you need us to weaken him enough for this to work." A woman with dark skin brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Yes I know none of you have anything to gain through this but if his evolution is not stabilized it could spell disaster." Freddy said.

"Why didn't you just say so to me directly? Were you afraid I'd just lash out at you for what happened? Freddy I'm not some brute who just attacks people at Random." Sean said.

"I see that now. You need to be weakened enough for me to inject this into you." Freddy said holding a syringe.

"If you really just needed our help we would have agreed to it." Superman said getting others to agree.

"Then I assume we can proceed with the tournament?" Raiden asked getting others to agree more looking forward to fighting.

"Very well now as I said. Red Sonja and Sean Ashburn Kruger will fight next." Shang Tsung said.

"Oooh this is going to be interesting." Sam said seeing her outfit which was basically a silver scale bikini.

Minutes later

"Ouch." Sean said a little beat up while Sonja was on the ground knocked out. "Now this woman put up a much more difficult fight." Sean said heading back to the others.

"First time I've ever seen you with actual wounds." Reznov said.

"First time for everything." Sean said before the next match began with Super Girl against Sheeva.

"Ok start explaining. What did you mean by being experimented on?" Juri asked with a frown.

"When I was younger I a rare deadly disease that would have killed me in months. Freddy managed to cure me but also his treatments had some unforeseen side effects. Unlimited Stamina and endurance practically unlimited physical strength and increased intelligence by 25%." Sean said.

"So we consider those a huge bonus." Sarada said grinning at him.

"There was also one more thing before any of these other powers started to show. Somehow Freddy also unlocked something in my blood that should be impossible. Immortality." Sean said shocking the girls new to the harem.

"What? Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" Yumi asked.

"Nope not at all. I didn't even know till I went back home to Sparta months ago to confirm my suspicions about why Micheal Kree wanted me so badly. Inside my body is the key to eternal life itself. I still don't know how Freddy did it nor does from the look of it. But I think Micheal wanted the key to making human weapons since..." Sean trailed off as his hand was engulfed in fire to demonstrate his point.

"So what abilities do you have so far?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Uh so far unbreakable skin and this." Sean said.

"Makes me wonder if you can copy other abilities as well." Nami said.

"Maybe in later years or months since Freddy seems so convinced that my powers are evolving to fast." Sean said before SuperGirl and Sheeva came back with the later being victorious.

"Our next match will be Sean Ashburn Kruger against Power Girl." Shang Tsung said as the alternative version of SuperGirl came into the arena.

"Oh great I get to go up against a Kryptonian." Sean said grinning making her grin back.

10 minutes later

"Well this is taking much longer." Alex said before they came back with Sean being victorious again.

"What? How did you beat her of all people?" Flash asked.

"Uh actually." Sean said as his right arm turned into emerald or at least it looked that way till it started glowing.

"Kryptonite." Superman said groaning before Sean's arm turned normal again.

"Sorry. In my defense it just happened the first time." Sean said.

"Jesus how many powers is he going to have?" Jax asked Freddy.

"I have no idea. Like I said his powers are evolving faster every time he fights which is what I need in order to inject this into him." Freddy said holding the Syringe.

Later

More fight were fought and won for the past few hours. Sean went up against many such as Chun Li, Killer Frost, Naruko Uzumaki, Mira Strauss, Korra, Azula, Charm Caster, Yoko Littner and Tuppence Terror. Right now Sean was up against Wasp from the Avengers.

"Oh man at this rate I think we're going to need a bigger house." Donna said.

"Oh yeah definitely." Sam said just as Sean came with Wasp in his arms knocked out.

"I think nows the best time to inject the syringe into him." Raiden said.

"No not yet he's not at the point where it will work yet. He just needs one more fight." Freddy said.

"In that case. Sean Ashburn Kruger you will face Superman." Shang Tsung said.

"Wait what?" Sean said before the man of steel appeared. "Oooh man come on." Sean said as they vanished.

an hour later

"They should have been back minutes ago." Alex said before a portal appeared and Superman was on the ground knocked out while Sean looked completely exhausted.

"Now or never." Freddy said quickly injecting him with the Syringe making Sean groan in discomfort.

"Warn before you start putting needles in me will ya." Sean said annoyed before his injuries started to heal faster.

"Ok this syringe should be stabilizing your powers now but I suggest we wait till tomorrow to see if its taken full effect." Freddy said.

"Yeah I'm definitely up for any more fights for today after that." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this took so long been busy. Now next chapter will conclude the Mortal Combat arc with the rest of the girls joining the harem. Read and Review.**


	30. Mortal Kombat part 3

Chapter 30 Mortal Kombat part 3

"Ugh. Fuck what did you inject me with?" Sean asked.

"Jeez I thought soldiers never complained." Freddy said amused.

"Fuck off. Whats happening to me I feel so weak." Sean said.

"Your body is adapting to the Syringe I gave you after your fight with Superman. Its going to take an hour or two before the side effects wear off." Freddy said.

"And what will you do when it does? Go back home and prove your innocence?" Sean asked.

"I already did through a friend of mine when I sent him a video of the event. You don't need me since its clear you still have issues with me." Freddy said.

"Can you blame me? For 11 years you never came forward with the truth about that night. How about you just be honest about the experiment and just tell me what really happened?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"Look I swear on my life I have absolutely no idea how you became an immortal. I was messing around with a few chemicals that would have held back the virus that was killing you thats all. When I mixed them together it caused some kind of reaction inside you. You were convulsing on the table for half a minute before it stopped and when that happened you were basically and impossibly as healthy as a physically fit man in his early 20's even more then that actually. I think the chemicals activated something inside your blood." Freddy said.

"What do you mean in my blood? We share the same blood." Sean said making Freddy sigh. "What? What are you not telling me. We are brothers completely by blood right?" Sean asked.

"Not exactly true. We're only related by our mother. Dad had an accident a few years before you were born and mom wanted a second child. She never told us how but we know she didn't cheat on dad to get what she wanted but she also didn't visit any of the clinics for a donation for what she wanted. I could never find out how she got you conceived but she did and she would never tell us how and I couldn't find anyone whose DNA matched yours in the DATA base. Whoever your biological father was is the reason you have immortal blood inside you." Freddy said making Sean sit down.

"That doesn't make any sense. Did dad..." Sean tried to ask.

"He knew you weren't his son by blood but he loved you anyway since you made the family complete until you got infected. I think he actually knew who your real father was but didn't feel obligated to tell me thinking it didn't matter. I argued with him saying if we found your father I could find a cure but he wouldn't tell me saying he didn't know but he did." Freddy said.

"Did you ever come close to a small lead on who it was?" Sean asked.

"No but when you were born I did a small test on your blood. Even before the accident which made you who you are today you had a lot of enhancements inside you that a newborn shouldn't have. Look as of now it doesn't really matter who it is. You and I are still brothers and its my job to look after you." Freddy said.

"Likewise." Sean said making Freddy chuckle before his computer beeped.

"Oh looks like the side effects wore off faster. I guess your clear to finish the Tournament." Freddy said.

"Looks like it." Sean said heading out.

Minutes later

"Now then today will be the final day of the tournament. Sean Ashburn Kruger against Samui and Karui." Shang Tsung said.

"Huh?" Sean said before looking at the two women one with white skin blonde hair cut short with blue eyes and had large breasts slightly smaller then Tsunade's and another with dark skin red hair amber eyes her breasts were not anywhere close to as big as her friend but she was still beautiful. "Nice." Sean said.

"Lets just get this over with." Karui said as they were transported to their arena.

Minutes later

Sean came back victorious with Samui and Karui knocked out before they were carried to the healing room.

"So..." Sam said.

"Lets just say you'll be surprised when we get back." Sean said taking a drink

"Our next match will be Julia Mactavish against Sonya blade." Shang Tsung said making Sean spit out his drink.

"WHAT!" Sean yelled in shock.

"Hey jackass." Julia said behind him.

"Oh no." Sean said turning around and saw a woman with white skin brown hair in a pony tail with brown eyes and glasses. "Uh hey Julia." Sean said sheepishly before she kicked him in the family jewels. "AH!" Sean yelled in pain on his knees holding his balls. "Ok I might have deserved that." Sean said before she punched him in the face. "That I'm not so sure." Sean said.

"Uh are we missing something?" Clover asked.

"Ex girlfriend?" Sam said.

"Nope not even close." Sean said as Julia and Sonya went away. "Julia is like me and Reznov she's military. We're good friends despite what you just saw but I defiantly deserved that. A couple months before we met Me Reznov and Julia were on a join mission op that hit a snag. We had two choices either save the prisoners who were all Ex cons or capture a high level terrorist that was planing an attack on British soil. Reznov and I went to capture the target while she tried to save the prisoners but because she didn't have any backup she failed so she blames me since it was my call." Sean said as Julia and Sonya came back with Sonya knocked before Julia walked away. "I'll be right back." Sean said following her.

Julia sighed as she sat down next to a tree.

"Julia." Sean said walking to her.

"Go the fuck away." Julia said.

"Come on you got to let that go I said I was sorry but the mission was more important. What do you think would have happened if Reznov and I didn't stop him you know what he was planning on using a biological weapon on your country." Sean said making her sigh.

"I know. I don't hate you for doing your job I just wished you'd help me save my uncle." Julia said.

"Trust me not a day goes by that I wish I could go back and help. But the mission came first. Now come on lets go see the rest of the matches." Sean said as they went back to the fights.

"Now for the next match. Sean Ashburn Kruger against Red Monika." Shang Tsung said as a woman with Red hair white skin and green eyes appeared and she was beautiful(Look her up and you'll be drooling for hours) "And Kushina Uzumaki." Shang Tsung said as another Red head walked she had white skin and dark blue eyes.

"Oh boy your going up against my mother." Naruko said.

"Any suggestions?" Sean asked.

"Call her a tomato." Naruko said making him snicker.

Minutes later

"And once again I win." Sean said coming back with the two red heads knocked out.

"It would seem the serum is stabilizing his powers." Raiden said to Freddy.

"Yes but once the Tournament is over I'm requesting his SO in the group he works for that he stays off duty for a month or so. Just to be safe." Freddy said.

Later

The Tournament was nearly finished. Sean had faced a few other opponents before he was one of the final 4 Combatants. He had face Star Girl, Tula, Giganta, Circe, Poison Cammy, Rainbow Mika, Elena, Crimson Viper, Ur, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kurotsuchi, Nico Robin, Boa Hancock, Morrigan Aensland and Regina.

"Now then the final Combatants. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sean Ashburn Kruger and Julia Mactavish the four of you are all that remains. Liu Kang you will face Julia Mactavish while Kung Lao goes up against Sean Ashburn Kruger." Shang Tsung said.

"May the best man win." Kung Lao said making Julia clear her throat. "Oh I mean may the best warrior win." Kung Lao said.

"Better." Julia said as she and Liu Kang vanished while Sean and Kung Lao did the same.

Minutes later

Sean was victorious against Kung Lao while Liu Kang was victorious against Julia.

"I'm assuming she gave you an earful about hitting a girl right?" Sean asked getting him to chuckle.

"Fuck you guys." Julia said.

"How do you put up with her?" Liu Kang asked.

"Years of practice." Sean said before avoiding a rock thrown at him and hit Reznov.

"OW!" Reznov yelled.

"Ops sorry." Julia said in embarrassment.

"Now for the final match. Liu Kang against Sean Ashburn Kruger." Shang Tsung said.

"I've been looking forward to this." Liu Kang said grinning.

"So have I." Sean said as they were teleported to the final battle ground.

Minutes later

Sean and Liu Kang came back both knocked out.

"A TIE!" Reznov yelled.

"Ouch." Sean said as he and Liu Kang got up.

"Who won?" Sam asked.

"None of us did we both hit the ground." Sean said.

"So both of you were evenly matched therefor it is a draw." Raiden said.

"I didn't see that coming." Reznov said.

Later

"So what happens now?" Julia asked Sean and Reznov.

"Well I go back to the states and relax since this serum is still affecting me. We just go back home and relax for a while." Sean said.

"I think I might actually just put in a transfer request to head stateside for a while since things are getting a little to boring back home." Reznov said.

"Well I am heading back home since I still got work to do." Julia said.

"Well hopefully we'll see ya sometime later." Sean said shaking her hand making her smile.

Later

"Home sweet home." Sean said laying down on the couch in the mansion while a few of the girls from the Tournament got settled in. These girls were Charm Caster, Juri, Erza, Tsunade, Naruko, Poison and Nami. The other girls were getting their things from their homes or getting a few extra girls to join his harem.

Just then someone knocked his door.

"Oh come on." Sean said getting up. He opened the door and to his surprise Wonder Woman and superman were at the door. "Oh its you guys. Whats going on?" Sean asked stepping outside.

"We actually came here to ask if you were interested in joining the Justice league." Superman said.

"Huh? Might I ask why?" Sean asked.

"With skills like yours you could do a lot of good around the world. Besides you were able to take down multiple opponents with ease till the last fight. Skills like those the Justice league could use." Superman said.

"Well not that I don't want to but I've been given some time off due to my brother telling my boss that the serum still needs time to fully adjust to me." Sean said.

"You can still join any time you want just so long as you and Batman don't get into a fight." Superman said in amusement making Sean chuckle.

"I can try honestly but I cant say the same for him since he has issues." Sean said.

"Oh you have no idea." Superman said before he flew away while Wonder Woman stayed.

"I also believe you owe me a date." Wonder Woman said making him chuckle.

"Oh I didn't forget." Sean said letting her inside.

 **Authors note: So the Mortal** **Kombat Tournament is over and Sean got a lot of ladies into his harem who either have some packing to do or getting some more girls from their worlds or homes into his harem. Anyway next chapter Sean and his girls travel to Hawaii for some personal time away while he's on leave. Another thing I made a poll for Dares for when the girls are all alone when he's not around so pick 4. Another thing yes Sean will be in the Justice league for a while feel free to give me a code name for him though I already have one. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	31. Vacation fun part 1

Chapter 31 Vacation fun part 1

Wonder Woman AKA Diana was moaning like an absolute sex craved whore as she and Sean were in the outside hot tub with her bouncing off his lap.

"Oooh by the gods this is amazing!" Diana yelled as she continued to bounce on his lap as he impaled her deeply.

Sean smirked at her before pulling her into a kiss making her moan as she wrapped her arms and legs around him before he took one deep thrust into her making her whimper in bliss as he came deep inside of her. She lost her strength and went limp while he held her close and went into the center of the hot tub and continued to kiss her body making her moan in bliss as she kissed his face.

"I could stay like this forever." Diana said making him chuckle before kissing her left breast making her shudder.

"Well then you'd be keeping me from the others." Sean said making her giggle before he sat back down with her laying on his chest. "Besides I've got a little surprise for all of you. Since I'm on leave for the next month or so I decided to take us all on a little needed vacation." Sean said.

"Oh and where to? A deserted tropical island away from civilization?" Diana asked making him chuckle and kissed her again making her smile.

"Not exactly but close enough." Sean said as Alex and Carmen walked in the hot tub.

"So where are we going then?" Alex asked as she laid on his left while her mother on his right and Carmen kissed Diana making her moan into her first kiss with another woman.

"Hawaii. I did tell you I had plenty of places around the world with all the money I've invested. One such place is there. Its located away from the populace so no one will bother us unless you invite them over." Sean making them giggle. "Plus I did recently add in some additions for you girls." Sean said.

"Aww." Alex said kissing him.

"So when do we leave?" Carmen asked.

"Tomorrow since I'm sure you all want to get there as soon as possible." Sean said.

"What about me Sam Donna and Clover since we still have school." Alex said.

"Just made up some BS about being temporarily homeschooled." Sean said making her smile.

Next day

"Never get tired of seeing that." Alex said as they boarded his personal plane to Hawaii.

Among everyone in the group for the action was Alex, Sam, Clover, Donna, Carmen, Stella, Gabriella, Carla, Crimson, Pam, Alice, Keako, Candy, Makeda, Tassara, Segan, April, Harley, Ivy, Juri, Courtny, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, Leshawna, Bridget, Dawn, Zoey, Jasmine, Eva, Sky, Katie, Dakota, Blainely, Sierra, Jessica, Nomi, Penny, Marie, Erza, Tsunade, Yumi, Nami, Sarada and pretty much everyone.

"Wow now this is high class." Karui said amazed.

"Well being rich does has its advantages." Sean said. "Feel free to do whatever you want here since its going to be a few hours before we reach Hawaii." Sean said before the girls dispersed to do their own thing which would mostly regard sex or relaxing.

Sean was in the large hot tub room like last time watching the big TV.

"Mind if I join you?" Circe asked already in the nude as him making him smirk.

"Be my guest." Sean said as she walked in and moaned from the hot bubbling water on her bare skin before she was neck deep in the water before sitting next to him. She soon started to kiss his neck before traveling down lower to his muscles moaning from his taste before she yelped when she was pushed aside by someone.

"Mind if I cut in?" Tula asked making Circe growl at her for interrupting her fun.

"Girls come on no fighting." Sean said pulling them close making them blush before smiling at each other. Tula went down to his cock giving him a blowjob while Circe kissed him lovingly.

Sean groaned slightly before grabbing Tula's head and deep throated her making her eyes widen before moaning around his cock enjoying the rough treatment.

Circe giggled as she saw how Tula was handling getting her mouth fucked hard before yelping in surprise as Sean pulled on her breasts making her whimper before she placed one in his mouth for him to suck on.

"Mmmm So good." Circe moaned before gasping as his other hand went to her pussy and fingered her making her moan loudly.

Tula moved faster around his cock wanting him to release soon before she felt him twitch inside her mouth which made her double her efforts to get her prize. Circe was moaning more and started to shake.

"Mmm I'm so close." Circe moaned before he pulled her into a kiss making her moan before she let out a shuddering moan in his mouth as she came from his fingers while he came into Tula's mouth making her moan gulping it all down before diving back up for some fresh air.

"Delicious now how about we do something special for you." Tula said before pulling Circe down and whispered something in her ear making her grin before both got on his sides and pressed their pussies together on his cock making them moan as they rubbed themselves on his cock while rubbing each other as well.

Sean grinned before they yelped as Circe was forced on the edge before moaning in bliss as he drilled into her making her eyes roll into the back of her head enjoying the hard swift thrusts her lover gave her.

Tula got behind him and pressed her breasts on his back while kissing his neck. Sean pulled her so she was in front on him and kissed her while she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Circe was in heaven as she got plowed from behind her ass smacking against his waist with ease thrust making her ass jiggle with each hard thrust. Tula managed to use one of her hands to rub her butt making Circe moan from feeling her soft hands on her butt cheeks. Sean grunted before he took one last final thrust and Circe had to place her hands on her mouth to muffle her screams as he came inside of her making her eyes roll into the back of her head knocked out from the intense sex with a fucked silly smile on her face.

"Aww she passed out." Tula said making Sean chuckle before getting up and pulled Circe up making Tula like her lips eyeing his muscled body with his large cock hanging down while he carried her to a chair to lay her down. Sean walked back over to Tula who got on her hands and knees and waved her ass at him. "My turn big man." Tula said making him smirk before scooping her up in his arms making her burst into a fit of giggles before she wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him.

Sean soon thrusted himself inside of her making her whimper before smiling at him in pure love kissing him more passionately and lovingly and he did the same both moving their tongues around the others mouth while he thrusted into her needing sex making her moan and whimper every few seconds into his mouth.

Tula looked into his eyes with pure love as she pressed her forehead against his while he thrusted into her slowly seeing she wanted a slow love making.

"Mmm Feels so good." Tula said making him smirk before he sucked on her neck making her whimper some more before she gasped as she felt her own orgasm approaching. Tula slammed herself downwards to meet his thrusts so they could come together before she gasped as she came and whimpered as he came deep inside of her as well. Sean pulled her into a kiss making her moan into his mouth.

Circe soon rejoined them in the water pressing her breasts against his right arm before they sat in one of the seats enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I wonder what the others are up to." Circe said.

With said girls

Alex squealed as her mother licked her ass while fingering her pussy.

Pretty much all the girls were in an orgy of sorts.

Donna and Sam were in the 69 position eating each other out.

Clover was sandwiched between Stella and Gabriella as her mom fucked her upfront while Gabriella fucked her from behind.

Izzy was getting fucked by Juri who had a double strap on vibrator on herself making Izzy moan in bliss.

April was licking Charm casters sex like a pro as the white haired magic user moaned her name out from her skilled tongue.

Tsunade moaned as Diana and Red Sonja sucked on her large breasts while Red Monika rubbed her equally large breasts on her back making her moan even more.

Carla and Keako had their fun with Mira and her little sister Lisanna both using special vibrators on them while having electric nipple clamps on them making them yelp and moan every few minutes with each jolt.

Tessara and Mekeda were kissing each other lovingly as they pressed their breasts together while fingering each other.

Naruko moaned as her mother pressed her pussy against hers while playing with Naruko's breasts making her daughter whimper from her skilled hands.

All and all it was going to be a very fun trip to Hawaii.

Hours later

"We're here already? That was quick." Marie said a little disappointed.

"Oh trust me the fun has only just begun." Sean said as they took a few cars to the mansion they would be staying in for the next month.

30 minutes later

"WOW!" The girls yelled seeing the place was even bigger then their home in Beverly hills.

"Like I said I invest well." Sean said as they walked inside. (For a better description of the place look up my deviant art account Halo956)

"Wow so we get to live here for a whole month?" Alex asked amazed.

"Oh yeah so I would enjoy the month while we can." Sean said as each girl went to find their own room.

"Why do I get the feeling that more girls will be joining us while we're here?" Carmen asked Sean kissing his neck making him chuckle.

"Like your actually against the idea." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Finally! Now another poll is up for the harem selection vote for 50 out of the hundred. Another thing my friend Cloud4012 suggested I should use Chel from the Road to El dorado as a dancer here so I am along with adding some other girls like say Alexis from Yugioh GX and her friends Mindy and Jasmine as models that are in Hawaii and meet him for some private fun. If any of you have some suggestions let me know. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	32. Vacation Fun part 2

Chapter 32 Vacation fun part 2

Naruko moaned as Sean pounded her from behind while she was in the shower which was incredibly expensive. (Again look up on my account on Deviant art since I've seen a lot of deigns for things like this)

Sean smirked before he placed his hands on her large breasts making her whimper from feeling his strong hands playing with her breasts.

"Oh god yes more." Naruko said before gasping as she came hard and whimpered feeling him come inside her womb.

Outside the shower

Alex Clover and Sam were all outside getting a sun tan in the nude. As they were tanning their mothers were massaging their backs and behinds making them smile.

"So whats on the agenda for Today?" Carmen asked kissing her daughter's neck making her sigh in bliss.

"Hmm lets see here." Sam said pulling up a list of activities near the city close by. "Oooh theres a lot of cool things we can do. Wet T-Shirt contest dance competition which does allow nudity. Jet skiing water skiing also nude. Oooh sky diving." Sam said remembering she wanted to try to do that so many times for fun and not just for missions.

"Well we're heading into town in an hour so you all can pick what you want to do." Sean said with Bridget on his shoulders.

"And what are you two going to do?" Carmen asked.

"Whatever we want." Sean said.

Later

"Wow!" Alex said seeing the city was absolutely beautiful.

"Enjoy the sights since we've got a long time here. Now we'll all meet up back here tonight so don't forget." Sean said as they went their separate ways.

"So you ready for some underwater action?" Bridget asked wrapping her arms around his chest making him smirk.

With Sam, Alex and Clover and the MILF's

"WOOOO!" Sam yelled as she water skied naked while the crowd cheered her on with many taking pictures. "Take all the pictures you want this slut belongs to a god." Sam said to herself before she decided to tease the crowd by licking her hand and touched herself getting more cheers.

"Send me out there." Gabriella said before grabbing her own handle and drifted out with her daughter.

"Hi mommy." Sam said before Gabriella pulled her into a kiss making her moan.

"Alight! Give them a show you sluts!" Carmen yelled while fingering Alex who moaned in bliss.

"Lets give them a show my little whore." Gabriella said licking her daughter's ear which made her moan before gasping as her mother used one hand to finger her pussy while licking her neck.

"Oh mommy." Sam moaned in bliss before Gabriella got behind her and held her handle before lifting Sam up and had her pussy in front of her face and licked it making Sam gasp and let go of her handle and went down low to her mother's pussy and licked it making Gabriella moan as well while the crowd cheered.

"Look at those sluts go." Stella said as Clover ate her out.

"Mmm." Carmen moaned as Alex sucked on her breasts like a baby.

Meanwhile

Tsunade, Samui, Carla and Naruko were getting their backs massaged by other more adventures women.

"Mmm thats right." Tsunade said as a woman managing her rubbed the right spots before she turned on her back and let her play with her large breasts as did Samui.

"Mmm You mind sucking on mine?" Naruko asked getting the woman to smile and did just that making Naruko moan.

Meanwhile

Sean smirked as he and Bridget who was dressed in a sling bikini watched a small dance of exotic women dance. One of the Dancers who was named Chel smirked at Sean giving him a seductive look making Sean and Bridget smirk already making some plans after the dance was over.

Chel moaned as Sean after pulling Chel into a dark corner had her against the wall while kissing her neck making her moan in bliss.

Bridget was behind her playing with her breasts.

"Please I cant take anymore please put it in me." Chel said in bliss.

"Ask and you shall receive." Sean said thrusting his cock into her pussy making her gasp but Bridget silenced her by pulling her into a kiss making her moan. Sean smirked as he thrusted into Chel hard and fast making her breast bounce with each thrust making her whimper.

"Doesn't it feel good? Imagine living with us 24/7. You'll be in heaven." Bridget said bitting her ear making Chel whimper before she gasped feeling her approaching climax before she whimpered out in bliss feeling her orgasm happen while feeling him come inside her womb.

"Please I'm yours." Chel said making Sean and Bridget smirk.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this isn't so long but I just wanted to get this out of the way to build up some suspense one whats going to happen. Also I've been thinking of a chapter with Diana taking Sean to her home and having sex in the arena while arousing the other women of her home. A mother daughter sister act. Let me know what you think. Lay down some suggestions of what you'd all like to see in the next chapter. Read and Review. See ya.**


	33. Vacation Fun part 3

Chapter 33 vacation fun part 3

Diana moaned in bliss as Sean thrusted into her with quick hard thrusts making her ass smack against his waist and her breasts moved up and down with each thrust.

"Mmmm so good!" Diana moaned out before Sean pulled her into a kiss making her moan more as she felt his tongue enter her mouth making her battle him with hers.

"Just imagine doing this in front of your people. Wonder how they would react seeing the strong proud Wonder Woman acting like a whore?" Sean said making her let out a shuddering gasp as he pinched her nipples as she pictured herself in the battle arena on her island. She could practically see herself on her hands and knees being fucked like she is now with all her Amazon sisters watching in awe and lust her mother and sister shocked beyond words as she was fucked mercilessly in front of them all.

"Oh good GOD!" Diana screamed before she came hard before he pulled out and shoved his cock down her throat making her gag before he came into her mouth making her moan from his rich taste before it stopped and he pulled out as she swallowed it all. "Delicious." Diana said before feeling his still hard cock touching her breasts.

"So ready for more?" Sean asked making her giggle before pressing her breasts around his cock.

"I am going to enjoy this when I take you to my island so you can show my sisters what you've done to me." Diana said making him smirk.

Meanwhile

"Ah We so needed this." Courtney said as she Heather and Lindsey sun bathed outside the mansion in the nude.

They were also watching Alex and her mother make love in the pool with Alex sitting on the edge of the pool while her mother licked her pussy making Alex moaned and shover her head in deeper.

"So whats the plan for Today?" Yumi asked as Tsunade rubbed her giant breasts on her back making her moan.

"I say we just enjoy the day here." Juri said as she and Erza laid in the sun getting a tan.

"No way not when theres so much more to do out there." Clover said before they heard Diana screaming in bliss.

"I think we're going to be staying here for the day honey." Stella said kissing her neck making her moan.

Diana was panting in sexual bliss as Sean was giving her ass a good spanking making her ass turn bright red before she was pulled up and pulled into a kiss making her moan.

Sean then held her upside down in the jackhammer position and started thrusting into her ass making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Enjoying this princess?" Sean asked while fingering her pussy in the front making her eyes widen before her tongue hanged out of her mouth.

"Oh good god! I'm at my limit!" Diana yelled out before he took one last deep thrust into her ass making her cum hard before he pulled out and came all over her face and body as she was out cold with a sexually satisfied smile on her face.

Sean pulled the covers over her body before heading to the shower where Carmen was at making him smirk as he snuck up behind her and grabbed her breasts making her giggle before turning to face him and kissed him.

"Care to scream out your name honey?" Carmen asked before he shoved her into the wall and thrusted into her sex making her moan while suddenly from behind Alex came and pressed her breasts against his back.

"Mind if I join in?" Alex asked before yelping as he placed her over his shoulders placing her pussy in his face before licking it making her moan.

Sean continued to please his women while Alex pulled her mother into a kiss making her moan before she jumped off his face and licked her mother's ass making her mother moan out even more before she gasped as she came and felt him cum inside her womb as well making her legs get weak and fell down slowly and Alex pulled her into another kiss before Sean lined himself up against her ass making her gasp before thrusting back to meet his thrusts.

 **Authors Note: Just a little teaser for the next chapter. Sorry if it's very short but trust me it will be well worth it in the long run. Read and Review See ya.**


	34. Vacation Fun Final

Chapter 34 vacation fun final

Juri, Tsunade, Donna, Leshawana, Katie and Karui were twerking to a crowd of people in nothing but sling bikinis while the crowd cheered them on.

"This is our last day here better make it count." Alex said before she got on a stage and flashed the crowd making them cheer louder. Carmen soon came up behind her daughter and pulled the rest of her bikini off before kissing her ass making her moan making the crowd which was all women cheer some more.

Sam and her mother were in the 69 position eating each other out.

Clover and Stella were scissoring each other while kissing one another.

Yumi was giving the crowd an erotic dance fingering herself before one of the girls came up and kissed her making her moan into the kiss.

Now where was Sean you're wondering well.

Sean was at the beach by a bonfire with a group of people before a woman with Blonde hair and green eyes caught his attention as she was smiling at him before she sat down next to him.

Soon however both went to the ocean.

"Whats your name again?" Sean asked.

"Chrissie." Chrissie said. (Look her up from JAWS DUN DUN!)

"Where we going?" Sean asked.

"Swimming of course." Chrissie said taking off all her clothes before she was naked. Sean smirked at this before taking off all his own clothes and both went into the water.

"Well this is fun." Sean said making her laugh before she pulled him into a kiss.

"Want to make this even more fun?" Chrissie said swimming to one of the water buoys.

Sean smirked before swimming up to her and she got on the buoy and spread her legs for him.

"Well come on big boy." Chrissie said before moaning as Sean came and started licking her pussy lips making her smile before playing with his hair.

Chrissie moaned out loudly as his skilled tongue went to all the right places inside of her before she gasped as she came hard and panted in bliss.

"Mmm That was amazing." Chrissie said before yelping as he flipped the Buoy over before he climbed up and pulled her up. "Wow your even stronger then you look." Chrissie said getting on her hands and knees shaking her ass at him before whimpering in bliss as he thrusted into her needing pussy hard and deep making her sigh in bliss as he thrusted into her.

Next day (I know this is a little short but hey I've got plenty of surprises for later)

"Whoa!" Chrissie said seeing the mansion.

"Nice to see you love the place honey." Sean said kissing her making her smile before stripping out of her clothes and walked around the place.

Later

Sean was at WHOOP getting a check up on his enhanced abilities.

"Remarkable." Jerry said.

"What?" Sean said.

"While your enhanced abilities have slowed down the amount of them is surprising. Unbreakable skin. Able to make any element from your body such as steel or even Kryptonite to fight against Superman. These abilities are remarkable." Jerry said.

"Any advice?" Sean asked.

"Well I do have a friend who has an institute for gifted individuals. I'll see what I can do." Jerry said.

"Alright thanks. Anyway I got to go." Sean said.

Later

Sean appeared on the watchtower where Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern and Superman were at.

"Ready to get into the real action kid" Lantern asked.

"I was born ready." Sean said grinning.

"You still need a name." Superman said.

"I got one that fits perfectly. Ghost of Sparta. Named after one of my homes greatest warriors in ancient times." Sean said.

"Catchy." Flash said.

"So wheres Bats?" Sean asked.

"In Gotham brooding as usual." Wonder Woman said making him sigh in annoyance.

"His lose." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Yeah I know its very short but I couldn't think of anything. Sorry. Anyway next chapter will be a justice league chapter. Also if you haven't voted in my current poll for X men Evolution crossover harem please do so. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	35. Girls day

Chapter 35 Girls day

Alex moaned in bliss as Harley was kissing her ass with love.

Harley then decided to tease her and rubbed her breasts on her ass cheeks making Alex giggle.

"Like this baby?" Harley said before kissing her neck making Alex smile before Harley licked her neck all the way down to her butt again.

"Mmm." Alex moaned before feeling someone playing with her hair and looked to see Chel who was naked as them making her smile before she spreed her legs for her making Alex smirk before pulling her closer to lick her sex making her moan.

"Aw isn't that hot. Lets turn up the heat." Harley said before pulling out a special strap on vibrator and inserted it into Alex's ass making her groan out before moaning as Harley played with her butt while thrusting into her.

"Mmm. Maybe you should give her a spanking." Chel said while playing with her breasts.

"Thats my job." Carmine said entering the room before Pulling Alex off of Harley's toy making Alex pout before gasping as her mother gave her a hard spanking. "I recall saying I would spank your little ass early this morning." Carmen said before resuming her task making Alex moan from the pain.

"Can we join?" Harley asked while kissing her breasts making Carmen moan before pulling Chell into a kiss.

Alex continued to moan as her mother gave her a spanking before someone placed their pussy on her mouth making her look up and saw Juri who smirked at her before Alex licked her pussy making Jury moan.

Carmen then gasped as someone kissed her ass making her look and saw Samui who smirked at her making her grin before Samui pressed her large breasts against her back while kissing her neck.

While this was going on

Sam gave her mother a lap dance grinding her butt against her waist while Gabriella played with her ass before Sam took off her bra and placed her breasts in front of her face.

"Like this mommy?" Sam asked before Gabriella placed one in her mouth and sucked on it.

"Take it all off baby." Gabriella said before Sam took off her thong and threw it away. Sam sat on her lap before kissing her mother who held her close.

Sam then pulled out a strap on and gave it to her mother who smirked before getting naked like her daughter and put it on.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Gabriella said before thrusting into Sam who moaned in bliss as her mother thrusted into her.

"Mmm." Sam moaned while playing with her breasts.

Soon however though someone started licking Sam's second hole making her gasp before turning around and saw Carla who smirked at her.

"This isn't a private session is it?" Carla asked kissing Gabriella who moaned into the kiss before separating.

"Not at all." Gabriella said before yelping in surprise as someone inserted a strap on into her ass and looked behind seeing Donna.

"Good. Cause I want to test this new toy out on a MILF." Donna said before pressing a button and Gabriella yelped in surprise as the toy inside her ass sent small jolts of electricity into her body. Moaning with bliss she continued to thrust into Sam who was on Pleasure island as her mother continued to fuck her.

Suddenly however though Izzy sat down in front of Sam and placed her pussy over her face making her smile before grabbing her thighs and pulled her in closer and licked her out making Izzy moan in bliss.

And of course somewhere else in the house

Courtney moaned as Gwen and Lindsay sucked on her breasts while Sabine with Bridget held each other as they kissed and played with one another's body to make them release.

Jessica, Kushina and Erza were in a daisy chain licking each other. A red haired daisy chain as most would call it. (LOL)

Azula and Korra were scissoring each other while playing with their breasts.

Alex was giving her mother a lap dance grinding her ass against her waist making Carmen smile before she placed her hands on her butt making Alex giggle before moaning as her mother spanked her.

"You are such a naughty little girl." Carmen said before she pulled her thong off and threw it away and placed her on her lap before her fingers drifted to her butt making Alex giggle some more.

"Yes I am mommy. Maybe you should punish me." Alex said wiggling her butt at her making Carmen smirk before leaning down and kissed each cheek making Alex giggle before gasping as her mother pulled her cheeks apart and shoved her tongue deep inside her ass making Alex groan while she fingered herself.

"Maybe later." Carmen said after pulling away before she removed her own clothes and sat on her face while facing her own sex and both licked each other.

Donna was getting double fucked by Tsunade and Samui both pressing their breasts against her making her moan.

Sarada was getting a lap dance from Yumi who was in a small thong and nothing else before she bent over and removed her thong and threw it at her.

"Mmm. Nice." Sarada said fingering herself before Yumi swayed her way over to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Ah ah ah. Not without me." Yumi said pressing her sex against hers making Sarada moan.

Clover and Stella just danced around the house in the nude while kissing and playing with each other.

Ivy was using her plants to fuck herself in almost every way possible making her have a blissful expression on her face.

Needless to say the house turned into an orgy till morning.

 **Authors Note: Decided to update this. Sorry if it's short but it least it should prove entertaining. Now Next chapter is a Justice league chapter. You'll all love it. Also if you are familiar with my second account Dragonlord02 please vote in the current poll for Foreign warriors please. Read,** **Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW! See ya.**


End file.
